Park Chanyeol
by Dardara
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 5! END! Ketika semua telah terjadi, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis dan meratap. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa akulah peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku menyesal. I'm sorry, I deeply regret. Byun Baekhyun Sequel by Dara. CHANBAEK! BOYS LOVE! YAOI! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Aku hanya ingin bicara, yang aku ingin lakukan saat ini hanya bicara dengannya. Setelah luka dalam yang telah aku buat di hatinya, ia menghidariku. Ia berjalan di jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang kulalui. Saat ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, ia akan memilih menaikan wajahnya angkuh dan melewatiku tanpa menegur.

Aku ingin sekali menarik tangannya. Ingin berteriak di depan wajahnya. Aku ingin menyerukan kata maaf padanya hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Ini bicara tentang keadaan. Aku tidak mungkin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Berteriak lantang hingga semua orang melihatku heran.

Cukup dahulu aku lalai hingga belang ini hampir terlihat seluruhnya. Aku bahkan harus bertingkah layaknya orang munafik yang berteriak tidak padahal dalam hati berkata iya. Aku menundukan wajahku malu.

Menjadi seseorang dengan orientasi seksual yang berbeda membuatku malu. Ini aib bagiku dan aku tak ingin orang lain tahu. Cukup hanya orang tuaku yang berbalik badan hanya karena hal ini. Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan berpisah dengan orang yang aku inginkan. Berpisah karena keadaan. Ini tabu. Aku tak siap ditolak. Aku trauma.

Aku hanya ingin dimengerti. Aku ingin ia mengerti posisiku dan tetap bertahan dengan kondisi ini, hingga aku siap menghadapi takdir bahwa pada akhirnya kami akan berpisah karena lingkungan yang menolak kami.

Namun aku belum siap untuk berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Aku ingin kami berpisah karena keadaan seperti biasanya aku berpisah dengan orang yang aku sayangi di masa lalu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin berpisah karena ini salahku.

Aku egois? Memang.

Karena itulah aku mengejarnya. Sekuat tenagaku. Aku bahkan telah terjatuh berulang kali hanya untuk menyamai langkahnya yang begitu lebar. Aku merintih saat sudah ketiga kalinya aku terjatuh. Terjatuh dengan posisi wajah yang membentur lantai lebih dulu, hingga dagu runcingku lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan aku bersyukur dalam hati. Ia berbalik kearahku, aku tersenyum. Ia terlihat begitu khawatir.

Di koridor asrama yang telah kosong itu, ia membantuku berdiri.

Aku terlihat seperti orang idiot. Memandangi wajahnya rindu, sementara ia sibuk mengecek tubuhku apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Tuhan… ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku setelah selama satu bulan ia bungkam. Aku menganggukan kepalaku senang seolah terjatuh adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Jika dengan terjatuh ia bisa meresponku, mungkin aku akan memilih terjatuh berkali-kali hingga kakiku hancur.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Kulihat otot rahangnya yang tegas mendadak kaku. Ia tak menatapku sama sekali. Aku tahu tatapan matanya itu tertuju pada objek lain. Bukan mataku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menangkup wajahnya dan saat itulah perasaan menyesal benar-benar merangsek masuk ke dalam hatiku. Sesak setengah mati. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak kuat menatap matanya disaat aku sendirilah yang awalnya memaksanya untuk menatapku.

Luka itu benar-benar ada. Terpancar sangat jelas di matanya. Ingin rasanya aku menyeburkan diri sendiri kedalam laut saat ini, aku sadar betul telah menorehkan luka di hatinya. Aku adalah seorang tersangka. Bahkan seorang terdakwa jika ingin lebih dramatis.

"Jelaskanlah sesuatu yang memang ingin kau jelaskan."

Kata-katanya benar-benar membuat hatiku bergetar. Apakah ini yang disebut kesempatan? Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya aku berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Chanyeol menatapku dalam. Park Chanyeol aku menyesal. Bisikku berulang kali.

Aku mencoba membela diri disaat tingkahku sama binalnya dengan tingkah seorang pelacur. Mencium orang lain disaat kekasihku berdiri mematung karena ulahku, itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku.

Ini dosa terbesarku. Dosa terbesarku setelah aku sadar aku telah melukai ketulusan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tetap menyuarakan kekhawatirannya saat aku terjatuh, disaat aku sendiri mendesah karena ciuman orang lain. Aku ini memang brengsek dan tidak tahu diri. Ribuan perasaan bersalah menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku bersamaan dengan suara tangisku yang semakin kencang.

Air mataku telah mengalir deras layaknya aliran sungai. Bahkan saking derasnya air mataku telah menetes-netes di lantai. Aku menatap matanya penuh harapan dan permohonan. Aku mengguncang bahunya pelan sembari terus menyakinkannya. Namun Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Kau harus mempercayaiku."

Belasan bahkan puluhan kali aku mengulang kalimat itu. Berusaha mendoktrin otaknya untuk mengikuti kata-kataku. Aku bicara soal kepercayaan, namun aku sendiri yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Hatiku terenyuh saat mata besar milik kekasih hatiku itu tetap tidak berubah. Ia tetap menatapku dalam saat aku berbicara. Tetap memberikanku perhatian penuh, tidak menyela ucapanku dan berkomentar. Aku menatapnya gugup saat bibir ini telah berhenti bergerak. Kupikir ini cukup, kini giliranku menunggu responnya.

Menunggu dengan hati yang bergemuruh tak sabar. Park Chanyeol kekasihku pada akhirnya tersenyum. Menggenggam tanganku erat hingga sukses membuatku membeku. Kami tak membuka suara sama sekali selama beberapa detik. Aku sibuk menahan napas menunggu respon dari Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Namun hatiku menolak untuk mempercayaimu kembali."

Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa tak akan pernah ada harapan lagi bagiku untuk bisa terus bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

I love you, as the way You loved me.

I think of you, as the way You thought of me.

I miss you, as the way You missed me.

I cry for you, as the way You cried for me

Finally I want you, but you're not

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

You're My Boy Friend

.

.

 **Summary :** Ketika semua telah terjadi, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis dan meratap. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa akulah peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku menyesal. I'm sorry, I deeply regret. Byun Baekhyun Sequel by Dara. CHANBAEK! BOYS LOVE! YAOI! DLDR!

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Baekyeol – Chanbaek. BOYS LOVE! Forever Love

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Nampak tak sanggup memberikan banyak respon pada orang yang tengah menatapnya kini. Berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha untuk berkata-kata, hanya saja suaranya terasa hilang dan lehernya terasa tercekik kuat hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Mata teduhnya perlahan menangkap gerakan tangan sang kakak, Byun Baekbom yang mengeluarkan benda persegi berwarna cokelat dari saku celananya. Cukup tebal hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan benda itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna apa yang tergambar dalam wajah orang dengan garis keturunan yang sama dengannya itu. Baekbom sendiri sepenuhnya tak sadar apakah yang dilakukannya ini tepat atau tidak, sehingga pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menghadapi keterkejutan yang mungkin saja adiknya alami.

"I-ini apa hyung?" Suara Baekhyun pun akhirnya terdengar saat Baekbom semakin menyodorkan benda persegi yang ia ketahui adalah sebuah amplop.

Baekbom menghela napas panjang. Nampak sedikit tidak rela mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun, sang adik. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menatapnya kalut.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini adalah uang. Kuharap cukup bagimu untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru." Sahut Baekbom.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Hatinya sakit serasa terpukul batu. Ia tatap Baekbom setelahnya dan Baekbom tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan lewat kata-katanya.

Namja tampan bermarga Byun itu nampak gelagapan saat menyadari betapa terlukanya sang adik karena keputusannya ini. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya, Baekbom tak bisa membenci adik kandungnya sedikitpun meskipun ia merasa benar-benar kecewa.

"Sungguh ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja kau memilih untuk tidak-"

"Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah sebuah pilihan."

Baekbom membulatkan matanya saat mendengar sang adik dengan lancangnya memotong pembicaraannya. Ia hampir saja tertelan oleh emosinya sendiri jika tak melihat kristal bening perlahan luruh dari mata teduh sang adik.

Baekhyun sadar telah menunjukan sisi lemahnya pada Baekbom dan ia menyesal telah menunjukan itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar Baekbom menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali padanya saat matanya itu tak mau diajak berkompromi untuk tidak terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tertawa menanggapi Baekbom yang terlihat tak sanggup melihatnya menangis. Sang kakak berusaha menghapus air mata sang adik sementara sang adik justru berulang kali menolaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Baekhyun terdengar sangat klasik.

Baekbom memejamkan matanya sejenak dan saat matanya terbuka ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang kurus itu mengusap air matanya kasar. Masih sibuk tertawa meskipun air matanya belum berhenti mengalir.

"Bisa kau berikan aku waktu sebentar hyung? Tak sampai satu minggu, setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru." Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang dibuat ceria namun gagal karena justru terdengar sangat miris.

Baekbom menundukan kepalanya malu, malu pada dirinya sendiri yang seolah bertingkah seperti kakak kandung yang kejam pada adik kandungnya yang rapuh. Terlebih setelah ia dengan sadisnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Merasa maklum dengan keputusan sang kakak. Ia pun tersenyum manis kearah sang kakak dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih setelahnya. Entah untuk apa ucapan terima kasih itu ditujukan, namun tetap sukses membuat Baekbom digerogoti perasaan bersalah.

Tangan kurus adiknya itu mengambil amplop berisi uang yang Baekbom berikan dan perlahan mulai beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu. Berjalan gontai meninggalkan Baekbom menuju kamarnya sendiri. Diperjalanan menuju kamar, Baekhyun sempat berpapasan dengan sang kakak ipar yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dan melemparkan senyum pada sang kakak ipar yang selanjutnya hanya dibalas lirikan sinis dan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa minat. Baekhyun merasa maklum dengan tingkahnya yang memang sangat dingin itu. Kakak iparnya itu jelas tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Terlebih setelah tahu orang seperti apa Baekhyun.

Sampai dikamar Baekhyun hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari menangis sesegukan. Tangisnya semakin keras terdengar saat melihat kamarnya telah rapi, rapi dalam arti kosong. Meja yang biasanya penuh dengan buku-buku dan kebutuhan Baekhyun telah kosong dan lemari berisi pakaiannya pun telah bersih tanpa ada pakaiannya yang tersisa satupun.

Seluruhnya telah tersimpan rapi dalam sebuah tas koper yang tergeletak kesepian di sisi sudut samping pintu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar hancur.

Setelah puas meratapi nasibnya yang tak ubahnya seperti seorang upik abu yang diusir oleh ibu tiri, Baekhyun perlahan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menarik tas kopernya. Diluar Baekbom menatapnya sendu didampingi oleh sang istri yang menatapnya angkuh.

Baekbom melepas kepergiannya layaknya seorang ayah yang melepas anaknya pergi sekolah di luar negeri. Satu sisi nampak tidak rela namun di satu sisi merasa ini adalah sebuah keharusan.

Baekhyun merasa tak perlu berpamitan terlalu intim pada sang kakak ipar, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya sopan sambil melirik sekilas perut kakak iparnya yang agak membuncit.

Bagaimana mungkin keinginan seorang makhluk mungil yang bahkan belum bisa melihat dunia itu mampu membuat Baekhyun sedemikian terlukanya?

Mungkin ini hanya kekhawatiran berlebihan seorang ibu yang tidak ingin di masa kehamilannya harus terus berhadapan dengan seorang gay seperti dirinya.

Sang kakak ipar mungkin bisa menerima Baekhyun meskipun terpaksa, namun semenjak hamil nampaknya sang kakak ipar tak berkeinginan untuk tinggal lagi bersama Baekhyun dan mendesak Baekbom sang suami untuk bertindak setelah beralasan aneh bahwa Baekhyun berkemungkinan besar membawa dampak buruk bagi bayi dalam kandungannya.

Baekhyun tak mengerti siapa yang salah disini. Hanya saja ia merasa benci pada siapa saja yang memperlakukannya seperti sebuah virus mematikan yang harus dijauhi, sementara menjadi seorang gay tentu bukanlah sebuah pilihan hingga akhirnya ia harus berjalan di malam hari seperti ini. Luntang lantung tidak jelas arah tujuan, mencari tempat berteduh walau hanya semalam.

Baekhyun seharusnya tak pura-pura tegar dan menerima tawaran sang kakak untuk setidaknya menunggu hingga besok pagi. Setelah menolak permohonan Baekhyun untuk menunggu beberapa hari sampai setidaknya mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru, sampai dipintu depan tadi Baekbom dengan baik hati tiba-tiba menawari Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal sampai besok. Maksudnya Baekhyun bisa meninggalkan rumah besok pagi dan mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Namun apa yang Baekhyun harapkan saat sang kakak ipar justru menatap Baekbom jengkel karena tawaran suaminya itu? Tentu Baekhyun masih punya harga diri untuk lebih baik segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menolak keberadaannya itu.

Kaki kurus berbalut celana jeans lusuh yang sudah dicuci berkali-kali itu terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan. Baekhyun bersyukur masih pukul setengah 9 malam dan jalanan kota Seoul masih ramai, karena memang kota ini selalu hidup 24 jam dan tak akan pernah mati.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti cobaan macam apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi kedepannya. Hari ini mungkin hari paling sial bagi Baekhyun. Di siang hari yang cerah tadi ia kembali bertemu pandang dengan penguasa hatinya, Park Chanyeol.

Jika saja Park Chanyeol yang masih sangat dicintainya itu juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, mungkin Baekhyun akan benar-benar merasa telah menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia.

Namun apa yang bisa Baekhyun harapkan jika namja tampan itu nyatanya telah memiliki seseorang dihatinya. Yeoja cantik yang Chanyeol panggil Nana itu jelas telah membuat hati Baekhyun terbelah.

Makan itu Byun Baekhyun. Makanlah perasaan sakit yang kau hadapi saat ini karena itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan lima tahun lalu. Atau mungkin Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang lebih parah darinya karena saat itu status mereka masih menjalin kasih.

Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyalahi Chanyeol karena ia telah bersama Nana. Tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi diantara mereka. Baekhyun hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu seorang Park Chanyeol, atau mungkin Baekhyun hanyalah bagian dari kesalahan Chanyeol di masa lalu.

Baekhyun meremas pegangan kopernya kuat. Pemikiran aneh berkumpul seluruhnya memenuhi otaknya yang serasa ingin meledak.

Jika saja ia tahu dengan pasti sedalam apa cinta seorang Park Chanyeol padanya dahulu dan tidak memilih untuk bermain api dengan teman satu kamarnya Oh Sehun, mungkin Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kenyataan Chanyeol yang dahulu normal kemudian menjadi gay dan kembali lagi menjadi normal entah kenapa semakin melukai hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa ia dikhianati dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah kembali menyukai seorang yeoja. Baekhyun merasa, cinta Chanyeol padanya yang notabene seorang namja hanya sebuah selingan saja. Chanyeol tetaplah seorang yang normal dan bukan seorang gay seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Mengapa ia menjadi namja bodoh yang selalu saja menyalahi keadaan? Ia seolah sedang menghakimi keadaannya sendiri yang nyatanya tertarik dengan namja dibandingkan dengan yeoja.

Haruskah ia seperti itu? Nyatanya ia begitu mendapat banyak pukulan lahir dan batin dikarenakan keadaan orientasi seksualnya ini. Saat dimana kedua orang tuanya justru memilih berbalik badan setelah mengetahui kondisinya, menitipkannya dirumah neneknya sendiri tanpa pernah tahu perasaan Baekhyun kecil yang begitu jarang dikunjungi.

Saat dimana ia harus kehilangan seorang Park Chanyeol yang telah menjalin kasih dengan seorang yeoja. Seorang namja luar biasa yang dahulu tidak diakuinya hanya karena tak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya lalu dengan teganya Baekhyun khianati dahulu. Lalu sekarang ia juga harus menghadapi masa dimana ia terusir dari rumah sang kakak hanya karena kakak iparnya itu jijik padanya.

Cobaan berat macam apa lagi yang harus namja mungil ini hadapi?

Langkah kakinya telah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Jika ia mengarahkan kakinya ini kesebelah kiri maka ia sampai di rumah teman kerjanya Jongdae. Namun jika ia arahkan kakinya ini kesebelah kanan, maka ia harus berjalan sekitar satu kilometer untuk bisa bernaung di apartemen atasannya. Pemilik minimarket tempatnya bekerja, Kim Minseok.

Dimana ia harus berteduh malam ini? Menumpang satu malam mungkin adalah pilihan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Jika saja Baekhyun memilih untuk menginap di penginapan paling murah sekalipun itu akan benar-benar membuang uang dan Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun masih ingat berapa sekiranya jumlah uang yang Baekbom berikan tadi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin uang itu cukup untuk menyewa tempat tinggal bahkan yang paling jelek sekalipun. Terkecuali Baekhyun memilih untuk menyewa satu bilik kamar saja itupun tak cukup sampai satu bulan kedepan, dan untuk pengecualian lagi jika Baekhyun menyewa tempat tinggal di luar kota Seoul.

Opsi terakhir nampaknya tidak mungkin, karena Baekhyun tidak punya uang untuk membayar ongkos keluar kota. Bukannya Baekbom pelit, bukannya Baekbom kelewat kejam dengan memberikan uang sedikit, tapi Baekhyun paham bahwa kondisi ekonomi kakaknya juga kurang beruntung.

Baekbom hanya karyawan biasa di tempat cuci mobil. Sebenarnya gajinya saja hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa rumah dan makan sehari-hari. Terlebih Baekbom harus menabung untuk biaya persalinan istrinya. Selama tinggal bersama pun, Baekhyun selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan bekerja.

Gaji Baekhyun akan turun sekitar 2 minggu lagi, mungkin Baekbom telah mempertimbangkan ini. Ia hanya bisa memberi Baekhyun uang yang sedikit dengan harapan bahwa Baekhyun bisa mendapat gajinya dan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk maklum saja keadaan ekonomi kakaknya itu. Lagipula mau merengek seperti apapun tidak akan mengubah keadaan.

Ia tetap keluar dari rumah itu. Ia tetap harus terusir dari rumah yang kakaknya sewa itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia bahkan telah berdiri di persimpangan ini selama lebih dari 15 menit. Berdiri seperti patung dengan kepala menoleh kesana kemari seperti orang hilang. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Tak jauh dari jangkauan matanya kini, ia melihat minimarket tempat ia biasa bekerja. Hanya tinggal menyebrang jalan dan Baekhyun telah sampai disana. Baekhyun ingat ada satu ruangan berisi sofa di bagian belakang mini market. Minseok mungkin tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun menginap di minimarket. Hitung-hitung ia bisa membantu rekannya yang sedang mendapat shift malam karena minimarket buka 24 jam.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian, dengan begini ia tidak akan merepotkan siapapun baik itu Jongdae temannya atau Minseok atasannya. Kaki namja mungil itupun melangkah pasti menuju minimarket. Sempat menunggu sebentar saat lampu lalu lintas masih menyala hijau, tanda ia belum boleh menyebrang dan selagi menunggu lampu lalu lintas itulah Baekhyun mendapati sebuah kedai ramen Jepang disampingnya.

Kedai itu adalah kedai langganan Baekhyun sejak lama. Saat dimana ia akhirnya lulus dari sekolah seni dan akhirnya menjadi pegawai minimarket. Perut Baekhyun mulai berbunyi tak tahu diri. Namja mungil itu menggigit ujung lidahnya gemas. Jika ia memilih untuk menyeduh mie instan cup yang di minimarket nanti, pasti lebih murah dibandingkan dengan semangkuk ramen yang masih hangat mengebul dengan aroma menggugah selera.

Namun Baekhyun nampak terlalu enggan untuk makan mie instan cup. Harinya sudah benar-benar buruk dan Baekhyun tak ingin makan malamnya pun berakhir buruk. Lagipula ia memang masih memiliki uang persedian dari gajinya bulan lalu yang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk makan sehari-hari.

Baekhyun menggeret tas kopernya yang cukup berat itu kearah kedai. Kedainya cukup ramai. Baekhyun sibuk menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari sekiranya ada celah kosong untuk tubuh mungilnya ini duduk dan makan.

"Masuklah Nak, ada satu kursi kosong dibelakang sana."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyum kekanakannya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan kembali menggeret tas kopernya ke dalam kedai. Paman pelayan kedai itu benar, ada satu tempat kosong memang di dalam kedai sana, tepatnya di samping seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, we meet up again

Things change, but some of my feelings stay the same

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apakah matanya ini sedang mengalami gangguan atau tidak. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, nampak sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri membeku menghadapnya.

Latar belakang kedai ramen yang cukup ramai ini seolah tidak memiliki efek apapun atas diri Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memandang satu sama lain, hingga namja mungil bermarga Byun itulah yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata keduanya. Menundukan kepalanya dalam dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada namja mungil itu. Baekhyun membawa sebuah koper, tidak besar memang tapi cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun kesulitan keluar dari kedai yang ramai banyak orang dan sempit ini.

"Duduklah disana Nak, aku akan segera melayanimu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum ramah pada paman pelayan kedai.

"Aku pulang saja Paman."

Baekhyun sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Baekhyun menyebut kata pulang disaat ia sendiri tidak memiliki tempat untuknya bisa pulang dan pergi. Koper itu telah sedikit membuat Chanyeol paham bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun.

Tanpa kontrol, namja tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. Si mungil terasa tersengat listrik ratusan volt saat jemari kokoh yang lima tahun lalu itu selalu mengelus wajahnya lembut dan mengusap kepalanya hangat kini bersentuhan kembali dengan kulit lengannya.

"Duduklah, aku tidak apa-apa." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia baru saja memberikan kesempatan bagi namja yang hampir saja membuatnya gila itu sebuah tempat untuk duduk dan menikmati ramennya.

"Duduklah dan pesanlah ramen kami yang paling enak Nak, aku akan meminta istriku untuk membuatkanmu yang paling special."

Paman pelayan kedai kembali tersenyum lengkap dengan kekehan singkatnya. Sedikit paham dengan kondisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun nampak begitu berbinar sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kedai dan ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan namja tampan bertubuh tinggi ini, wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu dan seketika membalikan tubuhnya tak ingin.

Terlebih setelah Chanyeol dengan lembutnya menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan mempersilahkan dirinya duduk. Paman ini berfikir mungkin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dengan yang sedang bertengkar dan kebetulan bertemu di kedainya.

Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya. Ingin menolak karena gengsi tapi perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Belum lagi dengan aroma ramen hangat yang membuat liurnya bahkan hendak menetes keluar.

Ia pun memilih untuk duduk. Duduk di kursi bulat sederhana yang bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan mendapati tidak tersedia apapun dihadapan namja tampan itu. Chanyeol mungkin baru saja datang sama sepertinya dan belum sempat memesan.

Chanyeol memang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang, Baekhyun tahu itu. Ia pun sedikit heran mengapa Chanyeol memilih kedai sederhana ini untuk mendapat makan malamnya. Namun Baekhyun akhirnya teringat bahwa kedai ramen ini meskipun sederhana tetap terkenal dengan kelezatannya. Itu mungkin alasan Chanyeol sampai hati datang kesini.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melirik. Chanyeol menuliskan pesanannya pada secarik kertas yang paman pelayan kedai berikan. Menu paling mahal dan spesial.

Dasar orang kaya… cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Selagi Chanyeol sibuk menuliskan pesanannya, Baekhyun kembali sibuk melihat daftar menu. Saat Chanyeol melihat menu sesuai seleranya maka Baekhyun melihatnya sesuai dengan kantungnya.

Harga semangkuk ramen yang paling murah itu sudah naik. Hanya berbeda beberapa digit memang tapi cukup memupuskan keinginan Baekhyun untuk memesan minuman.

"Kau ingin menggabung pesanannya?"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Seperti panggilan maut saja suara Chanyeol ini. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"T-tidak kau bisa memesan duluan."

"Kupikir paman itu terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat memberimu kertas untuk menulis pesanan."

Dengan dagunya, Chanyeol menunjuk kearah paman pelayan kedai yang sedang sibuk mengantar pesanan. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menyuruh Baekhyun duduk dan memberi menu tanpa memberi kertas untuk menulis pesanan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung disaat Chanyeol juga ikut menatapnya canggung. Namja taman itu akhirnya menyodorkan kertasnya dimeja. Berdehem singkat sebelum akhirnya menghadap lurus kedepan meja. Sesekali memainkan ponselnya disaat Baekhyun justru sibuk berfikir sambil menulis pesanannya.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menakdirkan ia untuk kembali bertemu Chanyeol? Dua kali di hari yang sama seperti orang minum obat. Sungguh hati Baekhyun tidak siap. Saat dimana Chanyeol memilih membuang mukanya dan sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya kembali membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut.

Makan malam yang seharusnya ia lewati dengan tenang justru jadi seperti ini saat ia mendapati Chanyeol berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela napas panjang. Setelah menuliskan pesanannya yang tanpa minum tentu saja, Baekhyun sibuk memainkan jarinya dengan pegangan koper yang ia letakan persis di bawah kakinya.

Tingkahnya itu tak terlepas sedikitpun dari perhatian mata bulan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat bulir air mata Baekhyun yang menetes dan langsung jatuh kelantai karena posisi duduknya yang menunduk pun, tetap tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol.

Bibir yang dahulu telah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol itu kini melengkung kebawah dan sedikit bergetar. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam ditengah ramainya kedai malam itu.

Hingga pesanan keduanya sampai pun, Baekhyun memilih makan dalam diam. Air matanya telah berhenti menetes tapi tidak dengan lengkungan bibir itu. Chanyeol tahu benar jika Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namja mungil itu sedang bersedih. Koper itulah yang mungkin menjadi penyebabnya pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memesan minuman?"

Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya. Menarik sumpitnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menyedot minuman dinginnya dari gelas. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menemukan celah untuk bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun sang mantan. Ia sudah tahu sedari tadi kalau Baekhyun tak memesan minuman, dan ia menanyakan hal itu untuk awal basa-basi saja.

Karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol secara langsung dan gamblang menanyakan langsung alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersedih.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum."

Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu? Chanyeol refleks terkekeh pelan, namun kekehan itu diartikan lain oleh Baekhyun. Hati namja mungil itu seketika hangat melihat tawa Chanyeol. Meski terkesan meremehkan tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan wajah seriusnya yang dingin. Terlebih saat pertemuan pertama mereka di minimarket tadi siang, sungguh Chanyeol sangat dingin pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin makan tanpa minum. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Pesanlah minumanmu.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Chanyeol memintanya pun ia tak akan bisa melakukannya. Mau dibayar pakai apa minumannya nanti?

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu Chan-"

"Chanyeol-ssii."

Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membubuhkan panggilan 'ssii' pada nama Chanyeol. Ia masih cukup waras dan tak ingin membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman jika memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka dahulu yang sampai sekarang masih berbekas di hati Baekhyun.

Dan jika boleh rahasia ini terbuka, panggilan Baekboo juga masih berbekas di hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengacungkan tangannya keatas. Memesankan satu buah minuman serupa miliknya untuk Baekhyun. Minuman segar yang mungkin bisa membuat kondisi Baekhyun lebih sejuk.

Baekhyun sempat menggeleng menolak hingga membuat si paman pelayan kedai kebingungan, namun Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun. Keyakinan yang membuat Baekhyun tak seharusnya berharap lebih atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membayar minumanmu jika kau tidak memiliki uang. Kita ini teman, jadi jangan merasa sungkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Should I smile because were friends?

Or should I cry because that's the only thing we can ever be…

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Ia terbangun dari sofa bed dan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna biru tua yang membungkus tubuhnya. Piyama yang tak ia yakini adalah miliknya itu melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering saking gugupnya. Terlebih setelah suara hangat namja yang benar-benar dikaguminya itu menyambut paginya.

"Ah Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun sempat melongo sebentar. Lima tahun berlalu tanpa kabar dan pesan, Chanyeol tetap dengan kebiasaannya mengenakan kaus lengan buntung dan celana training saat tertidur. Lengan kausnya sedikit melorot dan semakin membuat Baekhyun terfokus pada besarnya otot lengan Chanyeol.

Lima tahun yang lalu, otot tangan Chanyeol tidak sebesar itu. Chanyeol adalah tipe namja yang kurus dan sangat tinggi. Tapi yang Baekhyun dapati sekarang adalah tubuh Chanyeol yang kekar dan berotot. Sungguh menawan.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri di saat ia justru mulai tenggelam dalam masa lalunya yang membandingkan rupa Chanyeol sekarang dengan yang dulu. Chanyeol berkedip sekali saat sapaannya tak kunjung dibalas oleh Baekhyun, dan setelahnya ia tersenyum kalem saat melihat Baekhyun nampak menyadari sesuatu dan sedikit kikuk menghadapinya.

Baekhyun sadar tak seharusnya ia melongo melihat Chanyeol dan mengabaikan sapaannya.

"Y-ya hmm kau juga sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di selimut sekarang. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang ia lontarkan barusan? Bertanya apakah Chanyeol sudah bangun disaat namja itu telah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan mata bulatnya yang terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh terlebih setelah melihat Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mulai menghampirinya. Namja tampan itu duduk disisi sofa yang Baekhyun tiduri. Jarak diantara keduanya cukup dekat. Bahkan Chanyeol telah menepuk-nepuk kaki Baekhyun yang terbalut selimut.

Namja mungil itu menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya… Chanyeol-ah.."

Mereka telah sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan panggilan formal satu sama lain semalam dan perlukah kejadian semalam yang dilewati oleh dua insan ini diceritakan kembali?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah selesai dengan makan malam mereka. Meskipun sempat menolak niat Chanyeol untuk membelikannya minuman, nyatanya setelah minuman itu sampai di hadapan Baekhyun, namja mungil itu langsung menyedotnya dengan lahap. Bahkan berdecak berulang kali setelah merasakan kesegarannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan sedikit meledek Baekhyun yang sempat menolak minumannya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu sembari menggigit ujung lidahnya canggung. Sukses membuat Chanyeol sedikit melongo dengan dada yang berdebar.

Tingkah malu-malu itulah yang dahulu sempat membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati padanya.

Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing sampai Chanyeol menanyakan satu hal yang sebenarnya sederhana namun sensitif di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali hingga beragam spekulasi muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya menggumamkan kata tidak tahu. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung. Malam telah larut dan namja mungil yang tengah membawa kopernya yang berat itu justru bertingkah seolah tak memiliki tujuan untuk pulang.

Bukannya bertingkah seolah tak memiliki tujuan untuk pulang, tetapi memang tak memiliki tujuan untuk pulang.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun lembut, sukses membuat namja mungil itu kembali tersentak. Adakah yang lebih baik selain tawaran untuk menginap bersama di apartemen Chanyeol yang baru di tempati Chanyeol beberapa hari itu?

Baekhyun bahkan bingung bagaimana menunjukan rasa terima kasihnya pada Chanyeol hingga ia terbangun di sofa bed ini. Sempat mata sipitnya itu terkagum melihat Chanyeol dengan gesitnya mengubah sofa biasa di ruang keluarganya menjadi sofa bed yang sangat nyaman untuk Baekhyun tiduri. Bahkan lebih nyaman dari kasur selimut yang selama ini menjadi tempat Baekhyun beristirahat di rumah kakaknya.

Sementara Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menjemput mimpinya setelah sempat menggumamkan ucapan selamat malam pada Baekhyun dan meminjamkan satu setelan piyama miliknya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin namja mungil itu kerepotan membongkar kopernya yang tertutup rapat itu di malam yang telah semakin larut.

"Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu." Sesal Baekhyun setelah teringat apa saja yang membuatnya bisa terduduk nyaman di sofa ini. Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam hatinya kini, Chanyeol merasa dirinya ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Namja itu mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Satu lagi tingkah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun seolah kehilangan nafasnya. Mata yang memandangnya kini tetap sama dengan mata yang dahulu memandangnya penuh cinta.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang ia temui bersama sosok cantik Nana di minimarket kemarin membuat hati Baekhyun kembali berdenyut dan perlahan menolak sentuhan tangan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itupun serasa ditarik ke dunia nyata saat melihat Baekhyun menjauhi kepalanya, tanda ia menolak.

Chanyeol berdehem singkat sambil dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak terkontrol. Namja tampan itupun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tak enak hati. Ia sudah dengan tidak tahu dirinya menerima tawaran menginap dari Chanyeol tanpa ragu dan kini ia justru merepotkan Chanyeol dengan membuat sarapan untuknya. Ia pun refleks mengenggam lengan Chanyeol. Berusaha mencegah, namun hatinya justru bergejolak saat merasakan betapa besarnya lengan yang dahulu kerap kali melindunginya dari apapun itu.

Baekhyun kembali terbawa perasaan hanya karena mengenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan segera pergi."

Hatinya berteriak tidak. Baekhyun tak ingin pergi. Ia bahkan bermimpi akan menghabiskan hidupnya di apartemen ini tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun sadar itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi dan khayalan seekor pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Menatap betapa sendunya wajah sang mantan. Ia menghela napas lembut. Balas mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Tinggalah disini selagi kau ingin tinggal."

Chanyeol tetap Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai namja yang selalu saja bisa membaca isi hatinya. Namja tampan itu tahu Baekhyun tetap ingin tinggal. Ini aneh memang, mereka baru bertemu kemarin setelah lima tahun lalu terpisah karena luka.

Apakah hal yang wajar bagi Chanyeol untuk bertingkah begitu baik dan pengertian pada Baekhyun yang nyatanya telah berdosa padanya atas luka yang tak berdarah ini? Chanyeol merasa dirinya aneh. Sesuatu yang menggerogoti hatinya ini benar-benar menganggu, karena setelah pertemuan mereka ini Chanyeol jujur benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun dan juga tak ingin namja mungil itu kembali luput dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya. Kembali menangis dan Chanyeol benar-benar kalut dibuatnya. Namja tampan itu langsung mengambil posisi berlutut pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk terbaring di sofa bed. Berusaha menghapus air mata namja mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh dalam rengkuhan jemarinya yang besar.

"K-kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol dibuat bingung setengah mati. Si mungil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mengapa kau di anugerahkan hati yang begitu baik? Disaat aku telah sampai hati melukaimu, kau kembali datang dengan kebaikanmu yang mencapai atap." Keputusasaan Baekhyun tertuang dalam kata-katanya.

Ia tak sadar kata-katanya ini telah membawa Chanyeol kembali pada masa lalu. Saat dimana ada Baekhyun dihatinya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Sedikit enggan mengungkit masa lalu di saat namja mungil dihadapannya ini sibuk tenggelam dalam perasaannya yang mengharu biru.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan perpisahan yang menyakitkan… Kita berteman sekarang.."

Baekhyun bahkan tak mengerti apakah perkataan Chanyeol ini benar-benar pantas dianalogikan seperti sebuah belati yang menusuk hatinya. Ia tak paham. Ia gagal untuk paham dengan apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk hati dan cintanya ini.

Teman. Ia terluka sekarang…

.

.

.

.

In the past… You're My Boyfriend

But now, is that true that I say you're My Boy Friend?

Its only the little space in between we call the friendzone…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's so hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember**

.

.

.

 **Someday.. when the pages of my life end.**

 **I know that you'll be one of the most beautiful chapters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's you Chanyeol…**

 **The answer is you…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End Of Chapter 1 : Park Chanyeol. You are my Boy Friend**

 **By : Dara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sebenernya udh lama saya tulis, beberapa hari setelah saya publish chapter terakhir dari ff saya yang Byun Baekhyun.

Cuma ga tau kenapa saya ga ada feel buat publish sequel karena ga ada yang minta *plak

Tapi pas saya baca beberapa review ternyata ada beberapa readers yang pengen ada sequel untuk ending yang lebih baik, jadi saya publish ff ini

Judulnya Park Chanyeol. Saya bingung mau nulis apa tapi saya pikir greget aja kan yg kemaren judulnya Byun Baekhyun sekarang Park Chanyeol *tawa nista

Disini saya berusaha menggambarkan bagaimana menyesalnya si bbh. Di FF ini BBH bener-bener ngerasain bagaimana sulitnya jadi gay, bahkan saat udh sama Chanyeol aja tuh dia mikir dan berharap hubungannya ama Chanyeol ya begitu aja, tetep saling cinta tanpa orang lain tahu. Karena dia trauma sama orang-orang disekitarnya yang ninggalin dia karena dia gay, orang tuanya yang 'balik badan' dan milih ga ngurus Baek

Nyuruh Baek tinggal di sekolah asrama supaya gausah deket deket ama orang tuanya gitu, dia ga mau kehilangan temen dan kalaupun nanti harus berpisah sama Chanyeol, baek pengen pisah karena waktu aja kaya hubungan dia sama orang-orang sebelum Chanyeol, bukan karena dia yang nyakitin Chanyeol sampe pisah gituuu jadi baek nyesel banget.

Untuk sub judulnya friendzone wkwkwk ini dapet inspirasi dari baca quotes tentang bedanya Boyfriend sama Boy Friend. Cuma karena spasi doing bisa mengubah makna dan bikin baper klimaks wkwkwkk

Saya menulis ini tidak bermaksud menyudutkan para boys lovers diluar sana karena saya juga fujoshi akut wkwkkwk terus ga bermaksud buat menyudutkan kaum gheii… karena menurut saya gay itu bukan pilihan, itu takdir *eaaaaa

Intinya saya bakal lanjutin dan saya publish ini buat permintaan maaf saya karena saya belom sempet publish to tie the knot, jd saya publish yang udah saya bikin lama aja maaaaf sekali buat yang udah PM saya makasih banyak buat semangatnya!

Untuk yang sudah review di ff Byun Baekhyun makasih banget, saya seneng baca review kalian meskipun beberapa ada review yang menyudutkan Baek wkwkwk, dan untuk soal quotes-quotes yang saya tulis ini saya dapat dari internet sebagian dan sebagian lagi juga saya bikin sendiri

Jadi kalo ada inggris yang salah mohon maaf hohoho

Akhir kata terima kasihhh! I BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER! FOREVER BOYS LOVE CHANBAEK!

* * *

Sign

Dara


	2. Chapter 2

Sewaktu semua masih terasa indah dahulu, keduanya bahkan tidak memiliki celah sama sekali untuk merasa canggung satu sama lain. Baekhyun akan berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol dengan rengekan manjanya yang khas sementara Chanyeol akan menyambutnya hangat dengan senyuman lebarnya dan tepukan lembut tangannya di punggung Baekhyun.

Sungguh indah sekali kehidupan mereka di masa lalu. Chanyeol bahkan tak akan pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum kala mengingat masa-masa indah mereka dahulu. Namun kini, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang begitu kental terasa hingga Chanyeol memilih untuk sibuk dengan potongan roti yang sengaja ia jadikan menu utama sarapan mereka, sementara di meja makan Baekhyun sibuk dengan teh hangat miliknya yang terus ia aduk tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

Mata namja mungil itu memerah sehabis menangis. Otaknya sibuk mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Menangis di hadapan Chanyeol dan membawa namja tampan itu kembali ke masa lalu ada kebodohan yang Baekhyun sesali saat ini.

"Kau harus sarapan sebelum bekerja." Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari aktivitasnya mengaduk teh yang juga Chanyeol sajikan untuknya.

Baekhyun meringis melihat beberapa potong roti isi tuna yang Chanyeol siapkan untuknya. Menu sarapan yang juga pernah beberapa kali Chanyeol sajikan sewaktu mereka masih di asrama dahulu. Baekhyun akan tersenyum senang kala itu saat Chanyeol menyajikan roti isi tunanya karena bahan-bahan untuk membuat menu sarapan itu cukup sulit Chanyeol dapatkan sehingga jarang sekali mereka sarapan dengan roti isi tuna dahulu.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri mengingatnya.

Chanyeol sendiri tak sadar jika hanya dengan roti isi tuna saja sanggup membuat Baekhyun terbawa perasaannya. Terbawa masa lalu.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan dengan mata sipitnya yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Sungguh Chanyeol jadi serba salah. Kebaikannya jelas telah membuat Baekhyun terlarut dengan masa lalu mereka yang indah.

Indah bagi Baekhyun, namun berat menurut Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu bukanlah namja berhati batu yang tak bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak meminta Bakehyun agar jangan bersedih. Sungguh Chanyeol hanya bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekuat tenaga. Pengendalian dirinya jelas lebih baik dibandingkan Baekhyun, karena jika tidak seperti itu mereka tentu akan berakhir berpelukan dengan deraian air mata yang begitu memilukan.

"Tak seharusnya kau repot.." Cicit Baekhyun. Tangannya masih enggan untuk mengambil roti isi tuna di hadapannya sekalipun perutnya telah berbunyi minta diisi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Menyodorkan piring berisi roti itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini tamu, kau temanku. Melayanimu sebaik mungkin bukanlah suatu hal yang merepotkan."

Kata teman mungkin telah menjadi favorit bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pahit. Mereka ini memang teman, lalu apa yang Baekhyun harapkan dari itu?

Teman tapi mesra? Chanyeol mungkin jijik padanya sekarang. Menyesal pun tak ada guna. Namja tampan itu telah memilih untuk berpisah darinya. Memilih untuk menutup hatinya pada Baekhyun. Kebaikannya ini hanya sebuah bentuk kewajaran. Baekhyun seharusnya tahu diri. Sudah bersedia ditampung saja seharusnya ia bersyukur.

Mata Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang meminum kopi panasnya dengan tenang. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Chanyeol setelah lima tahun berpisah? Lagi-lagi Baekhyun seharusnya bersyukur.

Namja mungil yang tetap imut diusianya yang tak lagi remaja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil satu potong roti isi tuna buatan Chanyeol. Menyantapnya dengan lahap sembari berusaha menahan air mata yang telah mendesak keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Mengapa ia begitu melankolis? Mengapa ia begitu cengeng?

Bahkan hanya karena roti isi tuna buatan Chanyeol yang rasanya masih tetap sama dengan buatan Chanyeol lima tahun yang lalu, sanggup membuat hati Baekhyun hancur hingga air matanya keluar tak mampu di tahan.

Demi menutupi betapa menyedihkannya ia sekarang, Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap memakan roti isi tunanya dengan lahap, mengambil beberapa potong lagi lalu memakannya dengan terburu-buru seperti seorang pengemis yang tak makan beberapa hari. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang makanannya itu sibuk menghapus air matanya yang membandel keluar.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol tak tahan. Namja tampan itu mengelus tangan Baekhyun lembut. Menasehati Baekhyun agar makan dengan tenang tanpa terburu-buru disaat matanya justru memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun kekasih hatinya yang dulu agar berhenti menangis.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sibuk menelan rotinya bulat-bulat hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Lalu mengeluarkan tawanya yang garing dan dipaksakan seolah menunjukan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah.."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di atas pahanya di bawah meja sibuk mengepal kuat. Andai saja egonya ini tidak besar dan andai saja kata teman itu tak pernah terlontar dari mulutnya yang berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya agar tak jatuh lagi dalam pesona Baekhyun, mungkin namja mungil itu sudah bersandar nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol seperti dulu.

Ya… seperti dulu, saat dimana semuanya masih indah terasa.

.

.

.

.

 **I said I'm Fine**

 **But I really meant I'm not fine**

 **Please help me…**

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

I'm Fine

.

.

 **Summary :** Ketika semua telah terjadi, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis dan meratap. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa akulah peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku menyesal. I'm sorry, I deeply regret. Byun Baekhyun Sequel by Dara. CHANBAEK! BOYS LOVE! YAOI! DLDR!

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Baekyeol – Chanbaek. BOYS LOVE! Forever Love

Chapter 2 : I'm Fine.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun kembali sibuk. Sibuk dengan dua hal. Melamun dan merapihkan barang-barang yang tengah ia susun di rak dalam minimarket. Porsi melamun yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan apa yang harusnnya ia kerjakan itu membuat Baekhyun ditegur oleh Minseok. Namja dengan pipinya yang gembil itu memang bos yang sangat baik. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mentolerir tingkah pegawainya yang mulai tidak fokus.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya tak enak. Benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ia membuat Minseok yang sedang tertimpa masalah itu jengkel dengan kerjanya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. Ia sudah dengar dari salah satu pegawainya yang lain jika Baekhyun baru saja diusir dari rumahnya.

Minseok juga telah menawarkan tempat tinggal namun Baekhyun menolak. Ia tak ingin merepotkan bosnya itu lagi bahkan setelah ia belum bisa membayar hutangnya pada Minseok. Baekhyun ini miskin. Bahkan untuk membeli sepatu untuknya bekerja saja, ia harus berhutang pada bosnya sendiri. Hutang itu ia cicil tiap bulannya dan nampaknya hutang itu akan lunas di satu bulan kedepan. Baekhyun mendesah lega mengingatnya.

"Maaf, aku baik-baik saja."

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir. Bahkan mata kecil itu pun tak bisa membohongi siapapun, tapi bibir tipis Baekhyun masih bisa melontarkan kebohongan.

Namun Minseok tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan Baekhyun, lagipula pegawainya itu belum mau bercerita hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Masih berlindung dibalik kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' sehingga Minseok memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"Jungkook akan keluar sebentar untuk membuang sampah. Kau bisa menggantikan posisinya di kasir sekarang Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Dengan sedikit terburu-terburu ia meletakan botol-botol minuman isotonik dari kardusnya ke rak. Menyusunnya dengan rapi lalu segera beranjak menuju salah satu meja kasir yang kosong. Si manis Jungkook pasti telah keluar membuang sampah, karena itu meja kasirnya kosong sekarang.

Baekhyun segera meraih celemek khusus kasir yang membedakan dirinya dengan pegawai lainnya. Berdiri dengan sabar menunggu pelanggan yang datang ke mejanya untuk membayar belanjaan. Namun kondisi minimarket yang memang sedang sepi membuat Baekhyun kembali larut dalam lamunannya.

Namja mungil itu sibuk berfikir tempat macam apa yang mampu ia sewa untuk tinggal. Tempat itulah nantinya yang akan menjadi tempat Baekhyun tidur. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi baginya yang sedang berusaha menata kembali hatinya yang hancur.

Baekhyun kecewa. Ia kecewa berat dengan semua orang yang pernah singgah di kehidupannya. Ia kecewa pada orang tuanya yang bahkan tak pernah menelponnya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Ah… ibunya pernah menelpon sekali saat Baekhyun terlambat mengirim uang bulanan. Ia juga kecewa pada kakaknya yang telah dengan tega mengusirnya hanya karena orientasi seksualnya dan ia juga kecewa pada Chanyeol.

Ia tidak kecewa pada Chanyeol secara personal. Ia kecewa pada hatinya yang belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Perpisahan mereka yang pahit memang membuat hati Baekhyun sulit menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah berpisah dengan Chanyeol, kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah pemeran antagonis dalam kisah hubungan percintaannya dengan Chanyeol dan kenyataan bahwa kini Chanyeol memang hadir kembali dalam hidupnya, saling bertatap muka kembali tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Sibuk mengandai-andai. Andai ia tak bertemu Chanyeol kemarin dan andai saja ia tak berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, apa kasirmu kosong?"

Lalu andai saja yeoja cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa keranjang belanjaannya ini bukanlah kekasih Chanyeol, mungkin hatinya masih sedikit baik-baik saja.

"Halo?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sementara yeoja cantik yang diikat rambutnya menjadi model ekor kuda itu sibuk menatapnya aneh. Baekhyun menatapnya, namun Baekhyun tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tentu saja namja mungil ini melamun sejak tadi.

Baekhyun gelagapan. Menyadari kebodohannya. Jika saja Minseok melihatnya melamun hingga mengabaikan pelanggan yang hendak membayar belanjaannya ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan ditegur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namja mungil itu membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Maaf Nona, silahkan.."

Yeoja cantik yang kemunculannya kemarin telah sukses membuat dunia Baekhyun jungkir balik itu tersenyum ramah dan meletakan keranjangnya yang penuh dengan belanjaan ke meja kasir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan belanjaan yeoja yang ia kenali bernama Nana dan merupakan kekasih Chanyeol. Oh astaga, Baekhyun bahkan enggan dan malas mengingat Nana adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya penasaran, belanjaan Nana begitu banyak dan hampir seluruhnya adalah minuman dan cemilan. Ada satu bungkus pembalut memang.

"Beberapa sepupuku yang masih kecil-kecil datang ke rumahku nanti malam." Ucap Nana seolah menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis tak enak saat menyadari mungkin keingintahuannya itu benar-benar terpancar di wajahnya hingga Nana sampai hati memberi tahunya alasan mengapa ia membeli minuman dan cemilan begitu banyak.

"Beruntung sekali kami kedatangan anda hari ini Nona, Nona memborong belanjaan." Sahut Baekhyun ramah sambil menghitung belanjaan Nana di mesin kasirnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Ah benarkah? Apakah ada promo spesial hari ini?"

Baekhyun kembali meringis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tidak ada Nona, semuanya sedang harga normal kecuali minyak goreng." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan keramahannya yang mencapai atap. Nana menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari tersenyum aneh. Tangannya yang kurus dengan jemarinya yang lentik itu menghentikan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memasukan dua bungkus _snack_ jagung ukuran besar ke kantung plastik.

"Aku lihat disana, _snack_ jagung ini beli satu gratis satu. Apa aku salah?" Nana bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia langsung mengecek layar komputer yang menjadi mesin kasirnya. Namja mungil itu ingin menepuk kening sekarang juga saat menyadari kesalahannya. Ia berkata sedang tidak ada promo disaat Nana pelanggannya tahu bahwa _snack_ yang ia beli sedang dalam masa promo.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf. Agak berlebihan memang disaat ia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil namun Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyesal. Nana yang hanya berniat menggoda jadi tak enak hati dan hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Promonya sudah terhitung secara otomatis di mesin kasirnya tapi aku salah karena tidak memberitahu anda, saya minta maaf."

Nana menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Astaga ia hanya berniat menggoda Baekhyun, bukan menghakimi namja yang ia nilai memiliki wajah yang lucu itu.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, karena kupikir kau sedang melamun tadi dan terlihat kurang fokus. Mungkin kau merasa lapar, tidak enak badan atau sedang mengantuk. Maafkan aku, aku memang jahil." Jelas Nana panjang. Jelas merasa tak enak hati karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu merasa bersalah hanya karena hal yang begitu sepele.

Mungkin hati namja mungil itu sedang tidak dalam suasana yang baik, hingga begitu terbawa perasaan pikir Nana.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis lagi mendengar alasan Nana. Ia tidak fokus hingga pelanggan menyadari itu dan berniat menggodanya. Sungguh jika saja Minseok melihatnya maka hancurlah reputasi Baekhyun sebagai pegawai yang baik.

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Menghitung belanjaan Nana hingga namja mungil itu bingung sendiri. Belajaannya begitu banyak, dan Nana akan membawa ini semua sendiri? Seharusnya ada Chanyeol yang membantunya bukan?

Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang. Mengapa selalu saja melintas pikiran-pikiran yang justru semakin membuat hatinya berdarah?

"Ah… Kau sudah makan siang?"

Pertanyaan Nana membuat kepala Baekhyun yang semula sibuk menunduk kini terangkat.

"Aku bekerja di sebuah restoran di ujung jalan sana, restoran itu baru saja membuka cabangnya. Restoran itu milik kakak iparku, sementara pusat cabangnya milik seseorang yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibu mertuaku sendiri."

"Ahh.. jika kau punya waktu, kau bisa berkunjung ke sana untuk mendapatkan makan siangmu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya. Posisi itu memang tidak memberikan celah bagi Nana untuk melihat ekspresinya yang menggelap.

Kemarin malam Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa alasan mengapa ia baru membeli apartemen tak jauh dari minimarket tempat Baekhyun bekerja adalah karena ia sedang ikut membantu mengembangkan bisnis restorannya bersama sang kakak Park Yoora. Restoran di ujung jalan bernama The Pole. Tinggal di apartemen itu akan memudahkan akses Chanyeol menuju restoran.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan kala itu. Jawaban Chanyeol atas pertanyaannya yang kelewat pribadi itu membuat Baekhyun serasa dipukul oleh batu. Baekhyun sadar bahwa pertemuannya kembali dengan Chanyeol hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Memupuskan harapan sepintas Baekhyun yang menginginkan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol memang mencarinya, ingin dekat dengannya hingga sampai hati tinggal tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Lalu pukulan seperti apa lagi yang Baekhyun harus dapatkan sekarang?

Restoran yang yeoja cantik bernama Nana ini sebut pastilah The Pole yang Chanyeol maksud semalam. Seperti yang Chanyeol ceritakan bahwa restoran tersebut memang milik Yoora, kakak ipar seperti yang Nana sebut. Sedangkan cabang pusatnya adalah milik ibu Chanyeol persis seperti yang Baekhyun ketahui sejak lama bahwa ibu Chanyeol memang mengembangkan bisnis restoran.

Nana menyebut ibu Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang ia sudah anggap ibu mertuanya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana kabar hati Baekhyun sekarang?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa kesana. Aku sudah makan.."

.

.

.

.

 **I said I already ate**

 **But I meant I am starving**

 **I try to act like I don't care, but deep inside I swear it hurts.**

.

.

.

.

.

Masa mudanya Baekhyun lewati dengan tiga kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan berulang kali. Merenung, meratap, dan melamun. Baekhyun terbiasa melakukan itu. Kebiasaan yang mulai sangat intens ia lakukan sejak lima tahun yang lalu ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Namja yang ia cintai, namun dengan teganya ia lukai kepercayaannya itu.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun pun bertambah. Menyesal. Ia menyesal.

Sekarang namja tampan itu telah memiliki seseorang yeoja yang sangat cantik disampingnya. Lalu apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Ia hanya bisa berjalan menundukan kepala sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Bersiap-siap pulang setelah lelah bekerja.

Astaga Baekhyun bahkan tak punya tempat yang menjadi tujuan untuknya pulang. Ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan barang-barangnya yang tak seberapa itu masih ia tinggalkan di apartemen Chanyeol.

Namja mungil itu menghela napas pelan. Ia belum sempat mencari tempat tinggal baru. Minseok sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup mengesalkan. Seorang pegawai yang Baekhyun juga mengenalnya telah membawa kabur uang minimarket juga beberapa barang. Pegawai itu sekarang sedang dicari oleh pihak kepolisian. Hal ini pula yang membuat Minseok dalam mood yang sangat buruk selama di minimarket tadi.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri terlalu takut meminta izin pada Minseok untuk keluar dari jam kerjanya demi mencari tempat tinggal. Minseok bukanlah bos yang kejam hingga memarahi pegawainya yang minta izin hanya saja Baekhyun merasa tidak enak jika meminta izin ditengah urusan Minseok yang menumpuk akibat si pencuri itu.

Namun segala sesuatunya pasti memiliki resiko. Saat dimana Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak meminta izin maka itu berarti ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencari tempat tinggal untuk malam ini. Baekhyun tak mungkin kembali menginap di apartemen Chanyeol.

Namja itu sudah terlalu baik. Memberikan Baekhyun tumpangan bahkan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun di pagi hari. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Lagipula Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya sekarang. Baekhyun terlalu enggan menyebut Chanyeol teman karena hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Chanyeol juga telah memiliki kekasih. Nana bahkan menyebut ibu Chanyeol sebagai ibu mertuanya.

Baekhyun tak mau menebak sudah berapa jauh hubungan Chanyeol dengan Nana. Berada di sekitar Chanyeol akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan terluka. Chanyeol memang tidak menyakitinya, tapi keadaan yang melukainya.

Mundur dan menjauh dari kehidupan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tepat. Sungguh Baekhyun memiliki harapan besar saat ia pertama kali melihat Chanyeol setelah lima tahun mereka berpisah. Baekhyun berharap ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya, namun harapan itu seketika musnah saat Chanyeol dengan datarnya menyebut Nana adalah kekasihnya dan harapan itu kini tak tersisa lagi saat Baekhyun teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Nana hari ini.

Baekhyun merasa tak seharusnya ia berlama-lama di apartemen Chanyeol. Berlama-lama disana dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan batinnya.

Namja mungil itu menghela napas panjang. Di sepanjang perjalanan hingga langkah kaki mungilnya itu berhenti di depan pintu unit apartemen Chanyeol, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tekan _bell_ pintu apartemen Chanyeol, menunggu beberapa saat hingga sosok Chanyeol yang terbalut pakaian _casual_ itu muncul dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat mendapati ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut saat mendapatinya membuka pintu. Mungkin Chanyeol tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi, terkecuali untuk mengambil koper jeleknya yang masih berada di ruang keluarga apartemen Chanyeol.

Keadaan membuat Baekhyun selalu berfikir negatif, hingga pikiran negatif itu melukai hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol terkejut bukan karena tidak suka. Namja tampan itu terkejut karena bayangan masa lalunya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ia pernah merasakan ini, disaat ia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Sama seperti saat mereka masih di asrama dulu.

Chanyeol akan menunggu Baekhyun pulang dan saat namja mungil itu sampai di pintu kamar asrama mereka, ia akan mengetuk pintu tidak sabar lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat setelahnya. Chanyeol seolah _dejavu,_ meskipun tatap sendu Baekhyun lah yang menyapanya sekarang.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil barang-barangku." Ucap Baekhyun langsung bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu secara refleks memiringkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar demi memberi akses untuk Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Baekhyun berjalan canggung memasuki apartemen Chanyeol. Ia mendapati kopernya masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di atasnya. Posisinya masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi pagi, sementara handuk itu adalah handuk miliknya yang ia kenakan saat menumpang di kamar mandi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil handuknya, bersyukur dalam hati saat handuk itu telah kering. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu lagi menunggu handuk itu kering agar bisa dimasukan kedalam koper. Dengan telaten Baekhyun memasukan kembali handuknya ke dalam koper. Sedikit meringis saat menyadari betapa berantakannya isi koper itu.

Ia belum sempat merapikannya tadi pagi karena terburu-buru khawatir terlambat, sementara kini ia juga tak ada waktu untuk merapikan isi kopernya. Pakaiannya yang tak seberapa itu tersusun berantakan, benar-benar mengambarkan suasana hati seseorang yang memasukan pakaian itu secara paksa kedalam koper. Baekhyun menebak ini mungkin pekerjaan kakak iparnya.

Kakak iparnya itu tidak mungkin mau repot-repot memasukan bajunya secara rapi ke dalam koper. Sementara Baekhyun tak punya waktu untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Semua sudah bersih saat Baekhyun kembali sepulang bekerja kemarin. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Tak ada gunanya meratap. Ia sudah terusir dan tak punya tempat tinggal sekarang.

"Kau sudah dapat tempat tinggal?"

Semua yang Baekhyun lakukan termasuk helaan napasnya itu tak terlepas dari perhatian mata bulat Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu bertanya dengan nada bicara yang aneh. Sulit ditebak ekspresinya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. Telah bersiap berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang mengenggam kopernya erat.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Kau sudah dapat tempat tinggal?" Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup saat Chanyeol mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun belum punya tempat tinggal, tapi itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal bersama Chanyeol walaupun hanya untuk satu malam lagi. Di perjalanan pulang tadi Baekhyun sudah memikirkan cara agar ia bisa tetap punya tempat berlindung malam ini. Ia akan kembali ke minimarket dan menemani Taehyung, rekan kerjanya yang mendapat _shift_ malam. Membantu Taehyung yang juga tidak keberatan ditemani olehnya.

Tidak tidur semalam tidak masalah menurut Baekhyun. Lagipula besok adalah hari liburnya, Minseok memberikan satu hari dalam seminggu bagi setiap pegawainya untuk libur. Libur di hari yang berbeda tentunya dan beruntung sekali Baekhyun mendapatkan libur di hari Sabtu. Besok setelah jam kerja Taehyung berakhir, Baekhyun akan mencari tempat tinggal.

"Kau sudah mendapat tempat tinggal?" Untuk ketiga kalinya Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab. Namja tampan itu mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berfikir.

Matanya fokus menatap Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun adalah soal ujian negara yang harus ia jawab dengan tepat. Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah gugup. Ia harus berbohong tapi sungguh ia tak pandai berbohong hingga ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Dan ekspresi itu entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal." Jelas Baekhyun kembali dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin. Namun sekali lagi Baekhyun tak pandai berbohong dan Chanyeol kelewat pandai untuk mengetahui jika namja yang terlihat cantik dan imut disaat yang bersamaan itu tengah berbohong.

"Kau bohong."

Tudingan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak terima. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kopernya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol seolah menghalangi jalannya untuk segera keluar. Sementara yang sebenarnya Chanyeol rasakan, ia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang harus berjalan keluar tanpa tahu tujuan.

"Kau belum memiliki tempat tinggal."

"Aku memang belum memiliki tempat tinggal, aku akan kembali ke minimarket. Menemani rekan kerjaku yang mendapat shift malam hingga besok aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Baekhyun berkata seolah menjalani shift malam adalah hal mudah. Memang tidak terlalu sulit, kau tinggal menukar jam istirahatmu menjadi siang hari lalu bekerja di malam hari. Namun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah ia telah bekerja di siang hari dan berniat memforsir tubuhnya untuk ikut bekerja di malam hari.

Memang Baekhyun menyebut kata menemani tapi bagi Chanyeol itu sama saja. Rasa khawatir itu masih belum berkurang di hati Chanyeol bahkan untuk Baekhyun sekalipun. Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bertingkah seperti seorang ayah yang tidak mengizinkan anaknya pergi keluar di malam hari.

"Tetaplah tinggal disini. Aku akan menemanimu mencari tempat tinggal besok."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara seperti memohon. Baekhyun tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini. Apakah Baekhyun harus berteriak dihadapan Chanyeol jika ia masih mencintai namja Park ini?

Setiap kebaikannya selalu berarti lain bagi Baekhyun. Itu sebuah harapan. Baekhyun tak ingin lagi berharap jika pada akhirnya tak ada masa depan untuk mereka. Baekhyun telah mengkhianati Chanyeol dan Chanyeol telah bersama Nana. Lalu Baekhyun bisa apa? Ia ingin pergi namun mengapa Chanyeol menghalanginya?

"Aku akan tetap pergi Chanyeol-ah. Terima kasih tumpangannya semalam." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Enggan menatap Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar.

"Chanyeol-ah kumohon.."

"Tetap tinggal untuk semalam Baekhyun.."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Salah satu sifat Baekhyun yang Chanyeol masih ingat sampai saat ini adalah sifatnya yang keras kepala. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu maka tak akan ada satupun yang mampu menghalanginya. Chanyeol mengenggam lengan Baekhyun erat berupaya mencegah namja yang pernah menempati tempat istimewa di hatinya itu agar tetap tinggal.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Sungguh Chanyeol bingung.

Lima tahun ia berusaha terlepas dari bayang-bayang Baekhyun, namun kini saat namja mungil ini telah kembali berada dalam jangkauannya, yang Chanyeol inginkan justru mempertahankannya agar tetap berada di sisinya. Lalu apa kabar hatinya yang dahulu terluka? Ia bahkan tak seharusnya memberikan kepercayaannya lagi pada Baekhyun.

Apa ia berlebihan?

Chanyeol pernah berfikir bahwa seharusnya Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Tangis yang Baekhyun tunjukan tadi pagi nyatanya tak akan sebanding dengan luka perjuangan Chanyeol dahulu.

Bagaimana Baekhyun meneriaki, memaki dan mendorongnya menjauh dahulu hanya demi menutupi hubungan mereka. Chanyeol yang dahulu naïf, berjuang demi cinta di saat Baekhyun memilih untuk bermain api. Haruskah kini ia merasa perlu untuk mempertahankan namja seperti Baekhyun?

Ego Chanyeol seketika muncul. Sekalipun hatinya berteriak agar tetap memaksa Baekhyun tetap tinggal namun akal sehatnya seolah menolak. Sisi kelam yang selama ini menguatkan hatinya yang hancur karena pengkhianatan Baekhyun muncul seiring dengan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun yang mengendur.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri. Kau bisa sakit."

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut tak enak. Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah. Nada bicaranya sama persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di minimarket kemarin sekalipun terlihat seperti Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap mata mantan kekasihnya. Tatapannya yang dingin membuat Baekhyun seolah ditarik paksa kedalam kenyataan bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta untuknya. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan.

"Mengapa kau mengizinkanku untuk tetap tinggal?"

"Karena kau belum mendapat tempat tinggal dan kau bisa sakit. Kau sangat merepotkan jika sedang sakit."

Baekhyun kini merasa bahwa dirinya hidup hanya untuk merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I really want to stay here beside you**

 **I know that standing beside you will make me hurt..**

 **But I need you more than you think**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari beratnya belum berakhir, Baekhyun kembali terbangun di pagi hari, di _sofa bed_ yang sama seperti kemarin. _Sofa bed_ di apartemen Chanyeol yang sepi. Semuanya berakhir semalam. Setelah menyebut Baekhyun merepotkan, Chanyeol mengunci pintu apartemen lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa satu kata pun.

Baekhyun ingin pergi saja namun kakinya memberat. Ia justru dengan tidak tahu dirinya kembali berbaring di _sofa bed_ yang posisinya masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan. Ada sebuah selimut berwarna biru dan bantal berwarna putih.

Baekhyun meremas bantal yang terasa lembab di pipinya itu keras. Ia menangis semalaman seperti seseorang yang ditinggal mati ibunya. Ia sempat tertidur sebentar sebelum sebuah mimpi buruk membangunkannya di tengah malam. Mimpi dimana ia berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang menertawakannya.

Di dalam mimpi itu Baekhyun berdiri seperti orang dungu disaat semua orang menuding wajahnya lalu menertawakannya. Hati Baekhyun seketika hancur saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya, kakak dan kakak iparnya ikut serta dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu dan ikut menertawakannya. Baekhyun terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Namja rapuh itupun akhirnya kembali menangis hingga pagi menjelang.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Matanya terasa sakit dan ingin menggelinding keluar karena terlalu lama menangis. Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya singkat lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak ingin berlama-lama disana saat sang pemilik apartemen belum bangun.

Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berbuat seenaknya di apartemen milik orang lain. Ia kembali duduk di _sofa bed_ ruang keluarga dan dengan telaten ia rapikan kembali selimut dan bantal yang Chanyeol pinjamkan untuknya. Melakukan semua itu bukanlah hal yang memakan waktu cukup lama hingga tak sampai beberapa menit, selimutnya telah terlipat rapi dengan sebuah bantal diatasnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mata kecilnya yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman itu melirik kearah dapur apartemen Chanyeol. Dapurnya rapi, perabotannya tersusun dengan baik. Baekhyun jadi teringat kemarin ia duduk di meja makan disaat Chanyeol tengah sibuk membuat sarapan.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang terakhir kali. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, ia seperti ingin menghadapi kematian saja. Setelah berpisah dan tak lagi bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar tak yakin seperti apa lagi hidupnya nanti. Terdengar kelewat melankolis memang tapi Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki harapan apapun.

Mungkin semua akan lebih baik jika ia memilih untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun juga tak yakin hatinya ini kuat jika menerima kenyataan untuk menjadi teman bagi Chanyeol disaat Chanyeol berbahagia dengan orang lain. Baekhyun tak tahu. Helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar dan Baekhyun belum sama sekali mengalihkan matanya dari dapur.

Baekhyun ingin sekali membuat sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin semacam menu untuk Chanyeol sarapan mengingat namja itu belum terbangun. Namun Baekhyun ragu. Ia ragu dengan kemampuannya memasak. Ia tidak pernah membuat sarapan karena ia juga tidak pernah sarapan sejak beberapa tahun ini untuk alasan mengirit dan tak ingin merepotkan kakak iparnya yang selalu memandangnya sebagai orang yang merepotkan.

Sekalipun pernah memasak, Baekhyun hanya pernah memasak mie instan dan ia tak mungkin menyuguhkan mie instan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga merasa tidak enak jika harus mengacak-ngacak dapur Chanyeol. Ia ingin, tapi ia ragu dan tidak bisa. Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa.

Entah hal apa lagi yang ia bisa lakukan untuk Chanyeol. Setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah diizinkan untuk tinggal.

Dan ditengah keputus asaannya itu, bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Seorang tamu datang mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin melompat keluar. Lagi-lagi ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk begitu saja akan terdengar sangat tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun ini apartemen Chanyeol dan yang datang adalah tamu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati jika harus membuka pintu dan bertingkah seperti tuan rumah yang mempersilahkan tamu Chanyeol masuk.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Bel kedua berbunyi, sedikit menggambarkan bahwa sang tamu sudah tidak sabar. Baekhyun melirik kearah kamar Chanyeol. Kalian tahu, Baekhyun merasa serba salah.

Hingga bel ketiga kembali berbunyi, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sang tamu tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, tubuh mungilnya melesat kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Keputusan Baekhyun ini tidak ia sertai dengan kehati-hatian karena Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu melihat kearah _intercom_. Baekhyun tak tahu siapa gerangan yang datang padahal jika ia mengecek _intercom_ terlebih dahulu mungkin ia setidaknya tidak terlalu terkejut seperti sekarang.

Sang tamu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung sementara Baekhyun mulai gelagapan di hadapannya. Namja mungil itu menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka karena terkejut dan dengan rasa canggung yang mencapai atap, Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberi akses pada sang tamu agar masuk ke dalam apartemen, lalu menutup pintu pelan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"C-chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menunjuk kearah kamar Chanyeol. Memberi tanda pada sang tamu bahwa Chanyeol masih terlelap. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup saat berhadapan dengan sang tamu yang merupakan ibu kandung Chanyeol. Dahulu Chanyeol pernah memperlihatkan foto keluarganya, foto yang memuat figur ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Chanyeol juga pernah memajang fotonya bersama sang ibu di meja belajarnya di asrama dulu.

Jadi sangat wajar Baekhyun tak asing dengan wajah Nyonya Park dan karena itulah Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Matanya yang semula bengkak mengkerut pun seketika melebar saat menyadari sosok yeoja paruh baya yang kini sedang melangkah menuju dapur.

"Namamu Baekhyun bukan?"

Nada bicaranya tidak mengintimidasi, bahkan terdengar sangat ramah, namun bagi Baekhyun suara Nyonya Park terdengar seperti suara malaikat pencabut nyawa. Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun pucat pasi hingga hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya canggung.

"Kau sedang berkunjung?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Nyonya Park bertanya selagi kedua tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran yang ia bawa di kantung plastik. Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu nampaknya berniat untuk memasak.

Tatapan mata bulatnya pun mengarah pada Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu tak kunjung menjawab. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mulutnya baru saja akan terbuka untuk menjawab namun kembali terkatup rapat saat suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyelanya.

"Ibu.."

Baekhyun bingung apakah ia harus merasa lega saat Chanyeol terbangun. Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, namja tampan itu pun terkejut dengan kehadiran ibunya di pagi hari. Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun begitu saja, meraih tangan ibunya dan memeluknya. Memberikan sapaan hangatnya pada sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu seperti biasanya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun, ibu bawakan beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkasmu nak."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Merangkul pinggang sang ibu sekali lagi lalu mulai membantunya menata bahan makanan yang ia bawa di kulkas.

Mata Baekhyun memanas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia sensitif dengan gambaran kedekatan seorang ibu dan anak. Haruskah di pagi harinya ini ia melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park yang membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu?

Baekhyun iri. Ia tak pernah dekat dengan sang ibu yang menarik diri saat tahu orientasi seksualnya berbeda dari namja kebanyakan. Baekhyun menelan ludah pahit saat mata kecilnya bertabrakan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang seketika langsung canggung dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia mungkin tak sadar telah mengabaikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan merasa bahwa tadi ia seperti tak melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat.

Namja mungil itu menunduk saat Chanyeol perlahan menghampirinya. Menyentuh lengannya lembut dan membawanya ke hadapan sang ibu.

"Kenalkan bu, ini temanku Byun Baekhyun."

Hati Baekhyun semakin hancur lebur tak tersisa saat Chanyeol kembali menyebut kata teman. Matanya memanas. Ia tak lagi punya muka untuk bisa bertatap muka dengan ibu Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tetap tahu bagaimana caranya bersopan santun dengan orang tua. Ia bungkukan tubuhnya kearah Nyonya Park. Ikut menyertakan kata teman saat memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

Hatinya bahkan telah berdarah karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu dengan baik, nak. Ingatanku tentangmu belum hilang."

Tentu saja belum hilang. Dimatanya, Baekhyun adalah namja yang dengan beraninya merubah orientasi seksual putra kesayangannya sendiri, Nyonya Park tak akan pernah lupa dengan Baekhyun.

Kata-kata Nyonya Park tak ubahnya seperti panah berujung lancip dan runcing yang menusuk dada Baekhyun hingga tembus ke belakang. Nyonya Park memang berkata dengan nada bicaranya yang ramah, namun tetap saja mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak nyaman dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mengerti betul maksud sang ibu.

"Baekhyun baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggal Bu, aku memberikannya tumpangan sementara. Setelah ini Baekhyun akan mendapatkan tempat baru untuk tinggal. Ibu tidak usah merasa khawatir."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Penjelasan Chanyeol tak membuatnya lebih baik. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol seperti sedang berusaha membuat ibunya tidak berfikir macam-macam tentang keberadaannya. Terlebih Chanyeol menambahkan bahwa sang ibu tak perlu merasa khawatir. Tak perlu merasa khawatir jika Chanyeol kembali berhubungan kasih dengan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun kembali memanas dengan pipi yang memerah. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti dilecehkan. Kehadirannya seolah ditolak dimanapun, lalu apa yang kini ia harapkan.

Nyonya Park tiba-tiba saja tersenyum, menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Sejenak membuat si mungil terpaku dan menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah kau berada disini. Tak perlu sungkan, Chanyeol temanmu juga kan?"

Penekanan pada kata teman cukup membuat Baekhyun kembali terhempas di lubang hitam yang gelap. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mencatat bahwa kata teman kini telah menjadi kata terburuk dalam kamus hidupnya

"Ibu datang kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu nak, bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu pasti bahwa sang ibu semula hanya ingin mengantarkan bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkasnya seperti biasanya di hari Sabtu, dan kini sang ibu ingin mengajaknya bicara tentu tak terlepas dari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu perlahan lalu merangkul sang ibu untuk memasuki kamar pribadinya. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal membiarkan Baekhyun berada di apartemennya lebih lama. Andai saja namja mungil itu telah pergi dari kemarin mungkin ia tak perlu terjebak dalam kamarnya dan memberikan sang ibu pengertian.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park, air mata Baekhyun sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Namja mungil itu telah jatuh merosot ke lantai dengan tangannya yang membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan suara isak tangisnya lolos begitu saja.

Hatinya semakin berdenyut ngilu saat merasakan betapa sepinya suasana apartemen Chanyeol. Sepi dan kosong sama seperti hatinya. Baekhyun bahkan ragu apakah ia masih memiliki hati atau tidak setelah hatinya itu berkali-kali hancur.

Baekhyun enggan menebak apa saja yang Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park bicarakan di dalam sana. Sedikit banyak ini pasti tentang keberadaannya di apartemen Chanyeol sekarang. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Chanyeol kembali ke asrama dengan keadaan babak belur.

Ia mendapatkan pukulan dari ayahnya karena fakta kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun bertanya apa terjadi. Mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut dan menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar.

"Aku memperjuangkan cintaku.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Apakah Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama kini? Ia menelan ludah pahit. Perkenalan yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi seharusnya membuatnya tahu diri. Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya teman dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman pada sang ibu.

Lalu Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan memperjuangkan cinta mereka?

Berhentilah bermimpi Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada seorangpun yang bahkan yakin bahwa Chanyeol masih mencintaimu setelah kejahatan macam apa yang kau lakukan lima tahun yang lalu.

Lagi.. Baekhyun merasa dirinya tertolak.. tak ada yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sometimes, I feel like nobody likes me**

 **Nobody needs me**

 **Nobody cares about me**

 **And nobody wants me…**

.

.

.

.

Percakapan yang Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park jalani cukup lama. Chanyeol keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang keruh sementara si mungil Baekhyun tengah sibuk memilin jari jemarinya satu sama lain sambil terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Mata Chanyeol bisa menangkap kepulan asap putih tipis yang menguap dari dua buah cangkir berisi teh panas di meja depan sofa. Baekhyun sengaja menyeduhnya untuk ia suguhkan pada Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol. Selagi menunggu keduanya, tak banyak hal memang yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan. Ia hanya berusaha memasak air lalu menyeduh teh hangat dan mengembalikan posisi _sofa bed_ yang semalam ia tiduri menjadi sofa biasa yang dapat diduduki dengan nyaman.

Mata bulat Chanyeol dan mata kecil Baekhyun pun akhirnya bertemu. Saling berpandangan satu sama lain hingga Chanyeol lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun kembali menelan ludahnya pahit. Tersenyum canggung kearah Nyonya Park yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Duduklah nak, kau tamu putraku." Nyonya Park mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk setelah namja mungil itu sempat berdiri sejenak saat melihatnya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memasak air lalu menyeduh teh, maaf telah lancang menggunakan dapur seenaknya. Maafkan aku."

Satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak Nyonya Park saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan gugupnya menunjuk teh hangat yang telah tersaji di hadapannya adalah kata menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menyedihkan. Sungguh Nyonya Park tak tega melihat Baekhyun, mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggal mau tak mau membuatnya prihatin. Meskipun Chanyeol sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, namun kesedihan itu begitu terpancar di wajah Baekhyun.

Pipinya tirus dengan bibir tipisnya yang melengkung kebawah. Sesekali Baekhyun juga terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan tangis.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tak tahan melihat kondisi Baekhyun, ia tarik lembut tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak namja mungil itu untuk ikut duduk di sofa.

"Aku turut prihatin atas musibah yang kau alami hingga kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sekarang." Ujar Nyonya Park lembut sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Perilaku lembutnya ini sukses membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga, air matanya telah mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga memerah.

Rasa bersalah pun menyeruak di hati Nyonya Park. Kehidupan berat macam apa yang Baekhyun jalani saat ini? Apakah ini diakibatkan oleh perpisahan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol?

Ibu mana yang mau melihat putranya menjadi seorang gay? Ia juga tak ingin seperti itu walaupun ia sempat berfikir apapun demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol tapi ia benar-benar menolak.

Namun kini hatinya mencelos saat menyadari bahwa masih ada tatapan ingin saling memiliki yang terpancar dari mata putranya dan mata namja mungil yang tengah ia peluk ini.

Tak jauh dari Baekhyun dan sang ibu yang tengah berpelukan diiringi isakan tangis Baekhyun yang putus-putus, Chanyeol berdiri sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari ke sisi Baekhyun dan ikut memeluk sosok namja yang pernah ia cintai itu erat. Chanyeol menatap mata sang ibu yang juga menatap matanya. Memberikan semacam telepati yang juga dipahami sangat baik oleh sang ibu.

" _Jangan sakiti Baekhyun-ku, Bu. Kumohon…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada koper miliknya yang tak terlalu besar itu. Bersiap meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol yang sudah dua malam ia tinggali. Tubuhnya telah lebih segar sehabis mandi namun matanya tetap tak terlihat sama sekali. Masih bengkak seperti habis dipukul.

Chanyeol meringis melihat mata Baekhyun. Mata itu mengeluarkan air mata yang cukup banyak. Sangat banyak jika Baekhyun mengizinkan air matanya keluar. Namja mungil itu berulang kali menahan tangisnya. Berusaha tersenyum dan menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Melampiaskan perasaannya pada bibir tipisnya yang ia gigit sedari tadi hingga memerah darah dan membengkak.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Langkahnya begitu berat, tak ubahnya langkah Chanyeol yang juga ikut memberat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya balas menatap mata Chanyeol. Ia bersyukur ada binar kekhawatiran dari mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta dahulu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Titip salamku untuk ibumu. Kebaikannya tidak akan pernah aku lupakan."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Memutar kembali ingatan tentang apa yang ibunya lakukan tadi pagi hingga ia pergi beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol berdua saja dengan Baekhyun di apartemen.

Kebaikan yang Baekhyun maksud merujuk kepada tawaran Nyonya Park tentang tempat tinggal. Seorang rekannya memiliki beberapa petak kontrakan yang disewa murah. Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin ada kontrakan yang dijual semurah itu tapi melihat cara Nyonya Park menawarkan kontrakan itu benar-benar terkesan memaksanya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya, sekalipun dalam hatinya ia merasa yakin jika Nyonya Park ikut andil dalam ditetapkannya harga murah dari sewa kontrakan milik rekannya itu. Bukannya Baekhyun berfikir negatif tapi semuanya terlihat begitu nyata. Nyonya Park jelas tak nyaman jika Baekhyun berlama-lama di apartemen Chanyeol.

Jika membiarkan Baekhyun mencari sendiri maka akan butuh waktu yang lama karena sedikit tempat yang mau disewa dengan sedikit uang yang Baekhyun miliki. Itu berarti akan semakin lama Baekhyun berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir tentu Nyonya Park tak ingin ia berlama-lama sehingga ia menawarkan kontrakan miliki rekannya yang mungkin harganya bisa dinegosiasikan oleh Nyonya Park terhadap rekannya belakangan.

Yang terpenting mungkin Baekhyun harus menjauh dari putranya. Semacam mengusir dengan cara halus, itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Menundukan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol. Mereka telah sampai di pintu depan apartemen Chanyeol. Satu langkah lagi maka Baekhyun akan benar-benar kehilangan sosok Chanyeol. Namja itu akan hilang dari pandangannya.

Letak kontrakannya cukup jauh, untuk sampai ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja Baekhyun harus menaiki _subway_ satu kali perjalanan. Ini pula yang membuat Baekhyun semakin pesimis ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pahit saat Chanyeol menatap pintu apartemennya yang telah terbuka lalu beralih menatapnya. Seolah memberi tahu bahwa sudah waktunya ia pergi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang aneh dan sulit ditebak. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat seolah menahan sesuatu. Baekhyun melihat gerak gerik Chanyeol. Ia menebak bahwa Chanyeol mungkin tak nyaman ia berlama-lama disini. Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Dibalik senyuman itu tersimpan begitu banyak luka. Luka yang ia petik dari hasil pengkhianatannya lima tahun lalu. Jika ia boleh berandai-andai untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jika saja Baekhyun tak berkhianat mungkin kini ia tengah merasakan perjuangan cintanya bersama Chanyeol. Lalu hidup bahagia selamanya di tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang menatapnya aneh dan jijik.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Suara Baekhyun serak namun tak mengurangi kadar ketulusan dari setiap kata-katanya. Ia berkata seolah bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah anugerah. Sedikit pertahanan hati Chanyeol runtuh di beberapa sisi. Namun dengan sekuat ia mengeraskan hatinya kembali.

Biar bagaimanapun ia telah berjanji. Ia telah berjanji dan bertekad untuk tidak jatuh lagi.

Jatuh kedalam pesona Byun Baekhyun.

Mata si namja mungil memanas. Tangannya bergetar kuat dan kakinya melemas. Sekuat tenaga ia mempertahankan diri agar tidak jatuh dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ya.. aku juga." Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar mendengar sahutan Chanyeol. Ia pun perlahan merentangkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya sendiri. Tak terlalu lebar namun cukup membuat mata Chanyeol membulat penuh saking terkejutnya.

"Maukah kau memelukku? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Permintaannya tak muluk. Baekhyun tidak meminta bongkahan berlian pada Chanyeol, ia juga tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk menyelami dalamnya samudera atau mendaki tingginya puncak gunung.

Namun bagi Chanyeol permintaannya itu begitu sulit. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu masih tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang.

 _Peluk aku Chanyeol-ah… Peluk tubuhku dan katakan bahwa kepedihan ini akan segera berakhir dan aku akan baik-baik saja…_

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hati-hati. Tuhan memberkatimu."

Kini tak hanya orang tuanya yang berbalik badan memunggunginya. Chanyeol kekasih hatinya pun kini telah berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Everything is gonna be okay…**

 **I said I'm okay**

 **But I meant I have never been this bad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I said I'm fine**

 **But I meant I want to die**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 2 : Park Chanyeol**

 **I'm Fine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saya repost ulang! Karena ga tau kenapa pas saya baca ulang ada beberapa kalimat yang hilang *cry* saya ga tau kenapa apa karena pas kemarin saya upload sambungan internet sempet keputus atau gimana tapi ada kalimat yang hilang, saya juga galau karena khawatir review yang readers tulis hilang apa engga kalo udh di repost, tapi saya takut readers juga ga nyaman makanya saya post ulang huwweeeeee *nangis diperut Baekhyun* Makasih buat yang udah sempet review ya, maaf kalau review kalian hilang huweeee

Terima kasih untuk yang udh review sebelum saya repost : mhrs826, bee, , beautyfox07017, meliarisky7,winter park chanchan, welcumbaek, doremisol, cbaeyeols, Via, Hana Byun276,BaekkkChanD'Light92, 5, Blacktinkerbell, indaaahh, indrisaputri, amaliadevi18, kepo, Ahn Sunyoung, GingerbeeP, ls97, lustkai, CussonsBaekby, anaals, baekfrappe, seorangceypu, bellasung21, chanbaek forever, Fionny13, rezikaaad, anaknya cabe, ilyesun, ooh

Chapter kedua udh dirilis yaampun aku ga tau apa ff ini masih bisa diterima apa engga wkwkwk. Saya ga bisa ngomong banyak-banyak karena saya juga lagi dijalan mudik :" jadi ngetiknya juga amburadul

Mian kalo ada typo wkwk saya agak ngakak pas nulis part Baekhyun bilang ada promo minyak goreng wkwkwk itu emak saya banget kalo ada promo minyak goreng langsung beli

Terus masalah karakter Chanyeol saya ga bisa bikin karakter dia jahat karena saya mikir siapapun pasti akan tersentuh kalo liat penderitaan baek, lagian udh saya tulis juga kalo luka yang Chanyeol dapat dulu itu berakar dari pemikiran naifnya hingga terlalu berani umbar hubungan disaat belum ada backing yang kuat, sedangkan Baek udh dapat luka dari awal dia hidup karena orang tuanya nolak dia.

Itu aja sih yang mau saya ksh penjelasan soal karakter chanyeol ama baekhyun di chapter ini wkwkwkwk akhir kata terima kasih buat yang udh review dan mau menanti sequel ini terima kasihhhh

CHANBAEK IS REAL! CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER!

Sign

Dara


	3. Chapter 3

Satu minggu.

Saat-saat ini terulang kembali. Chanyeol serasa di tarik kembali pada masa perpisahannya lima tahun yang lalu bersama Baekhyun. Satu minggu terberat setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan Baekhyun, bayangan namja mungil itu terus saja menghantui Chanyeol. Memikirkannya sudah menjadi rutinitas Chanyeol, hampir tiga kali sehari seperti minum obat.

Chanyeol kembali dibuat gila oleh Baekhyun. Ia berulang kali menyebut kata teman dan kini ia merasakan sakitnya berpisah dengan temannya itu. Dengan Baekhyun, namja kelewat rapuh yang sampai hati mengkhianati dirinya lima tahun lalu.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas pelan. Menggoyangkan kakinya perlahan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul satu siang. Seharusnya tangan dan kakinya itu telah sibuk bergerak melayani pelanggan yang ingin mendapatkan makan siangnya.

Namun Chanyeol justru terduduk lesu di _pantry_ dimana beberapa orang pegawai lainnya tengah sibuk kesana kemari. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha bersikap egois dengan tetap duduk tanpa berniat membantu. Ia adalah adik kandung dari pemilik restoran ini, tak seharusnya ia mau repot-repot. Ia seharusnya duduk santai mengawasi pegawai yang kakaknya itu gaji, apakah bekerja dengan rajin atau malas.

Chanyeol berfikir seperti itu disaat sang pemilik restoran sendiri, Yoora sampai turun tangan untuk berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Tamu yang datang hari ini memang cukup banyak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ya! Pulanglah jika memang kau tidak berminat untuk membantu!" Cibir seorang yeoja cantik dari belakang Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas kasar. Chanyeol terlalu malas meladeni yeoja yang sedang menatapnya remeh seperti itu. Matanya membulat tak suka saat Nana mulai menendang pelan kursi yang Chanyeol duduki sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan tangan memegang nampan.

Chanyeol kesal setengah mati hingga mengangkat kepalan tangannya kearah Nana. Menyumpah serapahi si yeoja cantik yang kini tengah dengan riangnya mengantar minuman ke pelanggan yang telah menunggu.

Moodnya sedang jelek. Sekalipun sedang kesal dengan Nana, yang ada di otak Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun dan sekalipun sedang ada _pantry_ , yang ada di otak Chanyeol hanya ia yang berada di kamar asramanya yang dahulu. Bergelung selimut dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berlindung nyaman di pelukannya.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas kasar. Meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan bertingkah seperti seorang remaja yang baru putus cinta. Mengabaikan kesibukan yang ada, Chanyeol masih terus meletakan kepalanya dengan tangan yang ikut bertumpu di atas meja hingga sore menjelang ia tak mengubah posisinya.

Restoran telah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memesan minuman saja atau memesan makanan lalu membawanya pulang. Yoora sendiri telah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearah _pantry_ untuk mengecek keadaan pegawainya sekaligus mengecek adik kesayangannya Park Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Kelewat lelah mungkin hingga tak sempat melakukan itu.

Nana melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melirik kesekeliling. Tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan Chanyeol hingga Nana mulai bertingkah seperti seorang pencuri yang berniat melancarkan aksinya, ia mengendap-endap kearah Chanyeol yang masih menumpukan kepalanya.

Cup..

Yeoja cantik itu nampaknya cukup berani. Bahkan untuk membangunkan seekor serigala jantan yang bisa saja menerkam dan mencabik tubuhnya hingga habis. Chanyeol mendelik tak suka kearah Nana, sementara si cantik malah sibuk melihat kearah lain bahkan bersiul cuek. Seolah tingkahnya yang mengecup kepala Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Bisakah berhenti mengangguku?" Sinis Chanyeol berbahaya.

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kearah lain. Menghela napas kasar dan beranjak menuju dispenser. Menyambar gelas kaca khusus pegawai yang tersusun rapi disamping dispenser, mengambil air lalu meneguknya kasar.

Nana terkekeh pelan. Memegangi perutnya seolah menahan tawa keras.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan yang mana gelasmu dan gelasku? Apa itu berarti kita sedang melakukan ciuman tak langsung?"

Telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Jika saja ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya sudah Chanyeol lempar gelas dengan label kuning bertuliskan 'Nana' itu kearah pemiliknya. Ia dan Nana memiliki gelas dengan warna label yang sama. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat melihat gelas dengan label namanya memang terletak disebelah gelas milik Nana yang ia ambil tadi.

Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk segera menganti label gelasnya menjadi warna biru, hijau, merah atau bahkan warna pelangi sekalipun, agar dapat terlihat dengan jelas di mata Chanyeol yang sedikit minus.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Seru Chanyeol masih tersinggung dengan kalimat ciuman tak langsung yang Nana sebut. Menjijikan, pikir Chanyeol.

Nana mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia hanya bercanda dan Chanyeol menanggapinya begitu serius? Namja itu bahkan sempat menendang kursi yang ia duduki tadi sebelum beranjak keluar. Nana menghela napas pelan.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

Tak berniat menoleh namun Chanyeol memilih untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Nana mulai jengkel, yeoja itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku selalu gagal untuk memahami masa lalumu itu Park."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat.

"Tak ada siapapun yang memintamu untuk memahamiku!"

"Tapi ini sedikit mengangguku kau tahu? Tatapan mata namja itu terus saja mengangguku. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika kuberitahu ia satu hal tentang kita yang sebenarnya?"

Telinga Chanyeol berdengung kencang. Alisnya bertaut tak suka. Nana sedikit bergidik dengan perubahan wajah Chanyeol saat namja tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pernah memancing emosiku Im Jin Ah.."

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Menyeramkan sekali ancamanmu itu Park."

Nana benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memainkan emosi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat itu dan siapa Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya? Hanya dengan melihatnya sekali saja aku sudah menyadari banyak hal tentang kalian dan seberapa berharganya namja itu bagimu."

"Jangan main-main denganku Nana!"

"Kenapa harus berteriak? Aku hanya ingin membantunya agar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini menjijikan kau tahu! Kau harus memikirkan perasaanku!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berusaha kuat menahan emosinya agar tak meledak. Nana melihatnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Yeoja cantik itu benar, tak seharusnya Chanyeol seperti ini. Byun Baekhyun membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Aku yang seharusnya marah, namja itu terlihat masih menyayangimu dan kau pun demikian." Nana menghela napas pelan dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Chanyeol membuka matanya, menyadari seberapa jauh posisinya saat ini berdiri dengan posisi Nana. Mata namja tampan itu melembut.

"Apa begitu terlihat?"

 _Apa terlihat begitu jelas di mataku jika aku masih mencintainya?_

"Ya.. sangat jelas."

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia berjalan cepat kearah Nana. Memeluk tubuh kurus yang terasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukannya itu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Nana hingga yeoja cantik itu hanya bisa mengelus kepala Chanyeol lembut sembari menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Memberikan kehangatan untuk namja yang ia sayangi itu.

"Bantu aku Nana… bantu aku…"

Nana memejamkan matanya erat. Ikut tenggelam dalam perasaan gundah yang Chanyeol alami.

 _Sungguh bantuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku takut Chanyeol-ah…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I wish my brain had a map to tell me where my heart should go…**

 **I love you, Baekhyun-ah**

 **Please support me to be brave same as like yesterday…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

I need you

.

.

 **Summary :** Ketika semua telah terjadi, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis dan meratap. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa akulah peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku menyesal. I'm sorry, I deeply regret. Byun Baekhyun Sequel by Dara. CHANBAEK! BOYS LOVE! YAOI! DLDR!

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Baekyeol – Chanbaek. BOYS LOVE! Forever Love

Chapter 3 : I need you

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol tak pernah berfikir untuk membuat semua ini menjadi rumit. Setelah mengalami pergulatan batin yang Chanyeol yakini sama seperti apa yang ia alami lima tahun lalu, Chanyeol mulai melakukan beberapa hal untuk memenuhi hasrat keingintahuannya.

Matanya bahkan telah perih sekarang akibat terlalu banyak berakomodasi penuh. Berakomodasi untuk menangkap bayangan tubuh mungil seseorang yang tengah lincah bergerak melayani pelanggan yang datang ke meja kasirnya. Chanyeol nyatanya berusaha untuk memarkirkan mobilnya sedekat mungkin dengan minimarket tempat Baekhyun bekerja, namun tetap dengan kehati-hatian penuh agar tidak terlalu terlihat mencurigakan. Ia bersyukur dalam hati bahwa ia tak lupa memasang kaca film dengan kadar paling tinggi dari yang diperbolehkan, sehingga Baekhyun tak akan dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menguntitnya sedari tadi.

Tubuh jangkungnya yang semula bersandar nyaman di jok mobil seketika menegak saat mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun keluar dari minimarket. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa rekannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan perlahan menjauhi tempatnya bekerja. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah plastik bening yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui isinya.

Namja tampan bermarga Park itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya setelah memastikan beberapa kunci pengaman tambahan telah terpasang di mobilnya dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dengannya. Tak terlalu jauh memang, setidaknya aman untuk jarak seorang penguntit seperti Chanyeol agar tidak ketahuan.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya paham saat telah mengetahui bahwa isi kantung plastik bening yang Baekhyun bawa adalah sebuah mie instan. Beruntung ia telah mengenakannya kacamata minusnya sehingga tak terlalu sulit untuk melihat Baekhyun dijarak yang cukup jauh.

Langkah Baekhyun cukup lambat, sesekali namja mungil itu melihat kesekeliling dan nampak begitu menikmati suasana sore menjelang malam kota Seoul dan tingkahnya ini sukses membuat Chanyeol hampir ketahuan beberapa kali andai saja ia tak pandai-pandai menghindar. Namun beruntung pula Baekhyun ini adalah orang yang cukup cuek dan ceroboh sehingga ia tak menyadari jika Chanyeol berada disekitarnya saat ini bahkan berada di dalam _subway_ sekalipun.

Chanyeol berada di gerbong yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Satu orang remaja usia sekolah, dua orang namja paruh baya dan satu orang yeoja muda berpakaian kerja menjadi penghalang bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mudah sebenarnya bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, namun yang dilakukan oleh namja mungil itu hanya melamun di tengah desakan banyak orang yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sedikit kualahan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menyelinap keluar dari gerbongnya. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar tahu pasti di pemberhentian mana seharusnya Baekhyun turun. Dengan tubuh jangkungnya yang seperti raksasa itu, Chanyeol jelas kesulitan menerobos kerumunan para penumpang, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang bisa menyelip kesana kemari seperti seekor tikus.

Chanyeol mulai mengumpat, menarik maskernya sedikit turun guna bernafas lebih lega. Ia kehilangan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu lolos dari pandangannya. Entah dimana sekarang ia berada, langkahnya entah kenapa menjadi lebih cepat, apakah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia diikuti?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia bahkan telah rela perutnya ini terkena siku seorang ibu-ibu di dalam gerbong _subway_ tadi, dan kehilangan jejak Baekhyun terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Berdoa dalam hati bahwa Baekhyun keluar di pintu yang sama dengannya dan sepertinya Tuhan belum mengabulkan doa Chanyeol. Tak terlihat sedikitpun sosok Baekhyun. Namja itu telah hilang entah kemana.

"Sial.."

Kembali ke mobilnya yang tadi diparkir di depan minimarket mungkin adalah pilihan terakhir Chanyeol. Namun hari belum terlalu larut. Ini bahkan masih pukul enam sore dan Chanyeol tak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pastikan dan untuk alasan itu ia mengikuti namja mungil yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

Namja mungil itu menjulurkan kepalanya kearah sebuah tenda makanan berwarna biru yang berada di hadapannya. Sedikit lagi saja, jika lebih jeli dan teliti Chanyeol akan benar-benar menemui sosok mungil Baekhyun dan ternyata Chanyeol memang cukup jeli dan teliti sekalipun ia hampir putus asa karena takut kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya pelan, melangkahkan kakinya lucu seperti penguin kearah tenda makanan yang tengah ia perhatikan sedari tadi itu. Menggigit jarinya sambil melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di tenda makanan itu. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merogoh kantung celananya. Mendesah kecewa saat tak menemukan sesuatu di saku celana sebelah kanan miliknya dan tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan harta karun saat mendapatkan selembar uang dari saku celana sebelah kirinya.

Langkah kakinya ringan sekali melangkah kedalam tenda yang menjual jajanan di malam hari itu sementara Chanyeol masih setia mengamatinya dalam diam di jarak yang cukup aman. Chanyeol kembali bergerak mengikuti Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu telah keluar dari kedai dengan beberapa tusuk odeng yang kuahnya masih mengepul panas. Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang miskin yang baru saja mendapatkan cincin berlian dari orang yang tak dikenalnya dan seperti itulah wajah namja menggemaskan itu kala berhasil mendapatkan makanan yang disukainya.

Chanyeol masih hafal dengan jelas diluar kepala makanan dan jajanan apa saja yang Baekhyun sukai dan tidak sukai. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol juga merasa sangat penasaran apakah Baekhyun masih menyukai masakan buatannya? Termasuk nasi goreng, omelet dan olahan sosis yang sering Chanyeol buat?

Mungkin masih. Karena terakhir kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun kemarin, namja mungil itu masih sangat menyukai roti isi tuna yang padahal Chanyeol buat asal-asalan dengan bahan-bahan seadanya.

Baekhyun masih terus melangkah hingga ia berbelok disebuah jalan kecil yang terdapat diantara dua buah bangunan ruko yang cukup tinggi. Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk memasuki jalan itu, bukan karena kondisinya yang gelap, namun karena ia khawatir jika ikut memasuki jalan kecil itu maka ia akan ketahuan.

Terkadang seseorang akan jauh lebih waspada pada kemungkinan seseorang mengikutinya jika sedang berada di jalan yang sempit, sepi dan gelap seperti ini. Jalan itu terlihat seperti jalan pintas bagi Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol benar-benar harus memutar otak agar tidak ketahuan dan beruntung ia melihat jalan lain yang menurut penalaran Chanyeol, satu arah dengan jalan yang Baekhyun lewati.

Dadanya telah berdetak dengan cepatnya. Chanyeol merasa begitu khawatir. Prediksinya mungkin salah saat ia melewati jalan berbeda itu dan tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun. Namun setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Jalan yang ia lalui tadi ternyata membawanya mendahului langkah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tengah berjalan kearahnya dan jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin menggelinding keluar.

Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung. Ia melihat Baekhyun namun Baekhun terlihat tak menyadari keberadaannya. Jarak mereka kini sekitar seratus meter dan sebelum benar-benar mencapai Chanyeol, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berbelok ke arah sebuah pagar berwarna hitam.

Namja tampan bermarga Park itu tentu tak ingin membuang waktu. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk ke tempat berpagar hitam itu, Chanyeol berjalan kearah sana dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah paham bahwa dibalik pagar inilah Baekhyun tinggal.

Chanyeol sempat menjulurkan kepalanya melewati pagar. Tinggi badannya tak membuat Chanyeol kesulitan melakukan hal itu, dan mata Chanyeol seketika membulat melihat apa saja yang ada dibalik pagar hitam yang tingginya hanya mencapai pelipisnya itu.

Ia dorong pelan pagar hitam yang bahkan sangat jauh dari kondisi kokoh dan terawat. Telah berkarat dibanyak sisinya dengan suara engsel-engselnya yang berdecit seperti akan lepas kapan saja. Setelah terbuka satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi tempat ini.

Kumuh.

Deretan-deretan beberapa kontrakan petak yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat seperti deretan kos-kosan nampak seperti berdesakan. Tanpa jarak, saling menempel antar temboknya dengan halaman depan tanah merah yang beberapa diantaranya telah becek akibat air yang mungkin sengaja dibuang oleh si pemilik yang jorok.

Tali jemuran handuk dan pakaian yang hampir menutupi semua akses jalan menuju deretan kontrakan itu tak membuat kondisinya lebih baik. Beberapa pasang pakaian dalam pun ikut meramaikan kondisi tempat yang cenderung padat dan tak teratur itu. Chanyeol terus berjalan ditengah perasaannya yang bercampur aduk sembari mengikuti tubuh mungil yang Baekhyun yang melangkah lebih dulu didepannya.

Alas kakinya berulang kali menginjak tanah merah yang becek. Beberapa anak kecil yang hanya mengenakan kaus _singlet_ dan celana dalam saja berlarian di sekitar Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyukai anak kecil, tapi melihat kondisi lingkungan yang bahkan terlihat buruk sanitasinya karena tampungan air yang diletakan bersebelahan dengan tumpukan sampah basah makanan yang bahkan tercecer keluar, membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Bagaimana kesehatan anak-anak ini jika hanya memakai pakaian dalam seperti itu?

Dan yang terpenting bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun?

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mata bulatnya telah menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang memasuki kontrakannya yang berada di deretan paling pojok, menempel dengan tembok batu yang telah penuh tertutup lumut berwarna hijau tua yang terlihat tumbuh dengan suburnya.

Chanyeol heran. Ia heran mengapa Baekhyun sampai hati mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini disaat Chanyeol tahu bahwa meskipun sedikit malas, Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup rapi dan higienis di kesehariannya. Namun keheranan Chanyeol juga akan terjawab dengan mudahnya jika saja Chanyeol tahu bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun miskin. Ia terusir dengan hanya diberi uang yang sedikit dan belum mendapatkan gajinya di bulan ini. Mendapat tempat tinggal yang dapat disewa dengan uangnya yang sedikit saja, Baekhyun sudah bersyukur. Mungkin keadaan luarnya saja yang buruk, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana kondisi bagian dalam kontrakan Baekhyun, bisa saja rapi dan bersih walaupun hanya seadanya saja.

Tapi kondisi Baekhyun yang miskin, jelas tidak dapat menjawab keheranan Chanyeol yang lain. Chanyeol heran rekan macam apa yang ibu kandungnya itu kenal hingga sampai hati membiarkan tempat tinggal manusia ia biarkan kondisinya terlihat seperti kandang?

Bukannya Chanyeol sombong atau sebutan apapun itu tapi andai saja kalian bisa membayangkan kondisi deretan kontrakan ini tanpa terpaku dengan narasi yang bisa saja terbatas, mungkin kalian akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol.

Mereka pernah tinggal bersama. Saling berbagi kamar mandi yang sama bahkan sesekali Baekhyun dengan isengnya mengenakan sabun Chanyeol yang beraroma maskulin itu, lalu mereka juga saling berbagi kulkas yang sama, tempat tidur yang sama, televisi yang sama. Semua bersama-sama dan tentu Chanyeol ingat dengan pasti bahwa ia dan Baekhyun pernah berbagi kehangatan yang sama lewat pelukan, ciuman dan gesekan tubuh mereka yang sangat menggairahkan.

Lalu kini melihat kondisi dimana Baekhyun harus tinggal di tempat yang menurut Chanyeol jauh dari kata layak dan berbanding terbalik dengan tempat tinggalnya yang nyaman membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut. Inilah yang ingin Chanyeol pastikan. Ia ingin memastikan kondisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kecewa dengan keputusan ibunya yang mendesak Baekhyun untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Baekhyun memang miskin, uang yang dimilikinya dari hasil pemberian Baekbom mungkin tak akan cukup untuk menyewa kontrakan dengan dinding yang bersih dan jauh dari lendir-lendir kecokelatan bekas rembesan air hujan yang bocor dari atapnya seperti kondisi kontrakan yang ditempatinya saat ini.

Namun sungguh lebih bijaksana bukan jika membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal lebih lama di apartemennya. Menunggu gajinya turun di bulan ini hingga ia mendapatkan tempat yang layak.

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya pelan. Bertingkah seperti orang idiot yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Kau memang salah Park Chanyeol. Kau menyetujui keinginan ibumu. Kau bahkan enggan untuk menyakinkan ibumu untuk membuat Baekhyun yang malang tinggal di apartemenmu yang bagus itu. Kau dengan bodohnya menuruti keinginan ibumu yang khawatir kau akan jatuh kembali pada pesona Baekhyun dan yang terpenting kau bahkan enggan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang telah bergetar hebat larut dalam tangisnya._

 _ **Peluk aku Chanyeol-ah… Peluk tubuhku dan katakan bahwa kepedihan ini akan segera berakhir dan aku akan baik-baik saja…**_

 _Ia menyesal.. dan kau terlalu jahat untuk menyadari itu semua._

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Matanya lurus mengarah pada tempat dimana Baekhyun sekarang berada. Ego yang muncul akibat perasaan sakit buah dari pengkhianatan Baekhyun serta tembok batu besar yang kuat dan mengeras akibat dendam yang terpendam tanpa ingin ia tujukan pada Baekhyun namun ia wujudkan dalam sebuah bentuk ketidakpedulian yang tak konsisten hingga menyakiti Baekhyun, perlahan mulai runtuh tergantikan oleh tekad yang muncul kembali di hatinya untuk memperjuangkan Baekhyun kembali.

.

.

.

.

 **Sometimes second chances will work out better than the first**

 **Because you already learned from your mistakes**

.

.

.

.

Hari terlewati begitu saja. Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari, memulai aktivitas paginya dengan membereskan kontrakan kecilnya lalu pergi ke minimarket untuk bekerja dan setelah itu saat jam kerjanya berakhir, ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Menaiki salah satu alat transportasi masal masyarakat dan berdesakan didalamnya.

Tiba di kontrakannya pun, Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun. Ia tetap melewati harinya tanpa hal yang istimewa. Melamun disaat-saat tertentu atau menghela napas di beberapa kesempatan.

Tak ada yang berubah bahkan setelah lebih dari seminggu ia tinggal di kontrakan ini. Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda jika saja Baekhyun lebih peka pada keadaan sekeliling. Memergoki Chanyeol yang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari minimarket mungkin akan menjadi hal yang mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun. Namun ia tak menyadari itu. Hari ini tetap biasa saja seperti yang telah dinarasikan.

Baekhyun menghela napas saat pintu kontrakannya telah terbuka dengan kunci tunggal berhias gantungan tunas berwarna hijau yang Baekhyun miliki sejak ia masih sekolah dahulu. Pemberian dari salah satu temannya bernama Huang Zitao.

Mata kecilnya memandang kesekeliling. Kondisi kontrakannya tak berubah sama sekali. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Apa Baekhyun berharap ada ibu peri baik hati yang mengubah kontrakan kecilnya yang hanya berisi sebuah kamar mandi tak berkeramik dan sebuah ruangan yang berukuran tak terlalu besar berisi kasur lipat tipis dan lemari yang sudah hilang sebelah pintunya itu menjadi sebuah istana tempat dimana putra mahkota tinggal dalam cerita dongeng?

Bermimpilah terus Byun Baekhyun. Seorang peri baik hati bahkan enggan datang ke tempat seorang pengkhianat sepertimu.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Meletakan tas ranselnya beserta plastik berisi mie instan yang ia beli murah di minimarket beserta dengan odeng panas yang terlihat sangat lezat di lantai lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mandi sebentar setelah pulang bekerja bukanlah hal yang merepotkan sekalipun ia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

Baekhyun bersyukur ia adalah orang yang mampu bersabar. Keadaan lah yang mungkin membuatnya bisa lebih bersabar dan menahan diri dibandingkan dengan pribadinya yang dahulu. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia mengambil sebuah kompor portable listrik, beserta sebuah panci dan peralatan makan untuknya. Perlengkapan masak sederhana yang Baekhyun miliki sejak ia masih tinggal di asrama dulu. Pemberian dari neneknya dan dahulu Chanyeol sering menggunakannya untuk memasak sarapan sederhana namun luar biasa enak bagi Baekhyun.

Peralatan masak itu diantarkan langsung oleh Baekbom ke minimarket beberapa hari lalu dalam sebuah kardus bekas air mineral. Sang kakak tersenyum sembari mengatakan bahwa istrinya berpesan padanya untuk segera mengantarkan peralatan masak ini pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun pasti sangat membutuhkannya untuk memasak di tempat tinggal baru. Baekhyun membalas senyumnya.

Entah untuk alasan apa Baekbom mengatakan hal itu, mungkin untuk membuat kesan agar istrinya itu perhatian. Namun dimata Baekhyun, kakak iparnya itulah yang membuatnya terusir. Baekhyun bukannya dendam, ia hanya kecewa pada orang-orang yang tak bisa menerima keadaannya. Berdalih bahwa mengusir seorang dengan orientasi seksual yang berbeda seperti Baekhyun adalah keinginan dari calon bayi mereka. Sungguh bagi Baekhyun itu sangat kejam.

Namun demikian Baekhyun tak ingin memperpanjang ini. Mungkin telah menjadi takdirnya jauh dari keluarga. Saat di asrama dahulu Baekhyun hidup dengan tenang sekaligus senang. Memiliki banyak teman, dipuji banyak orang karena anugerah suara yang dimilikinya dan yang terpenting ia memiliki Chanyeol disisinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengingat kembali bahwa begitu indahnya masa disaat ia jauh dari keluarga. Lalu apakah semua itu akan terulang? Ia kini hidup jauh dari keluarganya. Jauh dari siapapun. Baekhyun bahkan kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan tetangganya barunya.

Tolong jangan nilai Baekhyun sebagai anak muda yang tak tahu sopan santun. Di hari pertama ia menempati kontrakan ini, Baekhyun telah bertegur sapa dengan tetangganya. Seorang yeoja dengan usia sekitar kepala tiga yang memiliki 3 orang anak, dua yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari sambil berteriak dan satu yang tengah uring-uringan dalam gendongannya. Tetangganya itu tampak begitu repot hingga hanya membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan anggukan singkat dan ucapan selamat datang bernada datar tak bersahabat.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan usahanya untuk berkunjung kerumah tetangga-tetangga barunya. Ia hanya sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang kebetulan keluar dari kontrakannya. Menyapa mereka hangat sembari memberi tahu bahwa ia tinggal di kontrakan paling pojok disamping tembok berlumut. Beberapa menanggapi cukup hangat dan sisanya acuh tak acuh.

Jadi apakah hidup tenang sekaligus senang yang Baekhyun alami selama di asrama akan terulang kembali sekarang?

"Chanyeol…"

Andai saja masih ada namja tampan itu disisinya mungkin semua akan berbeda. Baekhyun menghela napas berat sembari mengaduk mie instan yang tengah ia rebus. Menunggunya hingga benar-benar matang dan lembut.

Saat sedang seperti inipun Baekhyun teringat akan Chanyeol. Namja itu yang memberi tahunya untuk sesekali mengaduk mie instan yang tengah di rebus agar tak lengket di pinggir atau dasar panci. Hal sederhana pun mudah membuat Baekhyun mengenang.

Odeng adalah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga menyukainya dan mereka sering berbagi bersama. Saling memekik girang sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil saat tahu bahwa dapur asrama menyediakan odeng sebagai makanan selingan. Tentu Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa.

Ia rindu sungguh.

Mereka memang telah bertemu, namun dalam suasana yang berbeda. Andai saja semuanya masih baik, Baekhyun bahkan akan dengan mudahnya berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol saat itu. Namun nyatanya ia tak mampu melewati ujian cintanya dahulu. Memilih berkhianat tanpa memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Memandangi mie instan yang telah selesai ia masak, mematikan kompor lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan mensejajarkan letak mangkuk plastik berisi odeng yang tadi ia beli dengan panci berisi mie instan untuk mempermudahkannya dalam menyantap menu makan malamnya itu.

Baekhyun nikmati menu makan malamnya dengan perasaan syukur. Ia diizinkan untuk makan malam dengan tenang malam ini meski dengan perasaan yang abu-abu seperti ini.

Ia seorang gay, untuk alasan itulah ia ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya. Ia juga seorang pengkhianat, untuk alasan itulah Chanyeol enggan untuk bersamanya kembali.

Rumit bukan? Baekhyun merasa kisah hidupnya begitu rumit, saat sedang makan pun ia seolah bertingkah seperti Cinderella yang meratap di atas loteng sana. Terus bertanya dalam hati apakah ada akhir untuk semua hidupnya ini.

Baekhyun mengutuk diri atas kebodohannya. Tentu ada akhir untuk hidupnya. Kematian.

Pertanyaan pun berubah. Kematian seperti apa yang akan ia alami? Kematian yang akan menjadi akhir dari cerita bahagia di penghujung waktu di dunianya? Atau kematian yang akan menjadi pemutus dari derita dan air mata yang merusak hatinya sejak lama?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan semua pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya pening dan selera makanya hilang. Air mata perlahan berdesakan melewati pipinya. Baekhyun mengusapnya kasar namun tak membuat semuanya berhenti.

Ia dorong menjauh menu makan malamnya hari ini. Mie instan yang ia masak bahkan baru habis separuhnya dan odeng yang ia beli baru habis satu tusuk saja. Baekhyun menelan semuanya yang tersisa dengan enggan lalu menyudahi semuanya.

Namja mungil itu sedikit merengek saat air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang putra Adam, namun mengapa ia mudah untuk menangis?

Baekhyun mulai tertawa miris. Ia menangis lalu merengek dan kemudian tertawa. Ia seperti orang gila karena jalan hidupnya sendiri. Baekhyun tak mengerti untaian kalimat seperti apa yang mampu menggambarkan kembali suasana hatinya. Jika saja sepenggal narasi ini tak didukung oleh gambaran narasi tentang pergulatan serta derita batin yang Baekhyun alami tentang kondisinya yang ditolak oleh keluarganya serta kebodohan yang ia lakukan pada orang yang ia cintai, mungkin Baekhyun akan tergambar seperti sosok pemeran utama yang begitu berlebihan.

Terlihat begitu menderita disaat ia seharusnya mensyukuri banyak hal. Baekhyun masih memiliki pekerjaan. Menjadi seorang kasir adalah pekerjaan yang layak meskipun ia semula sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi dan musisi sesuai dengan kelulusan yang ia dapatkan. Namun setidaknya ia tak menjadi pengangguran atau seorang gelandangan di jalan.

Baekhyun juga masih memiliki tempat tinggal sekalipun telah terusir dari rumah kakaknya sendiri. Ia masih bisa menikmati makannya, sekalipun dengan menu yang sederhana namun itu lebih baik dibanding tidak makan sama sekali. Baekhyun memang miskin tapi kemiskinan yang ia alami tak sampai hati membawanya untuk meminta dan mengemis belas kasihan orang lain.

Lalu apakah itu semua menunjukan bahwa larutnya Baekhyun dalam kesedihannya menjadikan dirinya pribadi yang kurang bisa mensyukuri nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan padanya?

Dibalik semua pemikiran itu, perlahan Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara dingin dari luar sana mulai memasuki celah kaus longgar berwarna putih kekuningan yang ia kenakan. Udara dingin yang masuk dari ventilasi kontrakannya yang tak tertutup sempurna. Dingin sekali hingga menyentuh hatinya membuat Baekhyun meringkuk dalam diam. Memeluk lututnya erat sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya disana sebelum akhirnya mulai terdengar isak tangis di tengah sunyinya suasana.

Dari sinilah mungkin dapat kita paham bahwa kesendirian adalah penyebab utama yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 **I was sad and lonely**

 **Having nobody to comfort me**

 **So please comeback**

 **I need your presence, your attention, your hug and your love**

.

.

.

Harinya kembali berlanjut. Baekhyun datang ke minimarket di pagi hari. Melepas jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi seragam kerjanya agar tak kotor selama di perjalanan lalu melipatnya rapi di loker khusus karyawan.

Lagi-lagi tak banyak yang berubah. Baekhyun tetap menemukan Jongkook rekan kerja yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya nampak telah lebih dulu datang dan merapikan meja kasirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Jongkook, memberikan senyumnya yang paling ramah dan paling tulus untuk rekan kerja terbaiknya itu. Terbaik setelah rekan kerjanya yang lain. Kim Taehyung, yang mendapat shift malam untuk dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Merasa lebih baik hari ini, hyung?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Merasa tak nyaman sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan polos Jongkook namun tak memilih untuk mengoreksi pertanyaannya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang kurang pandai mengelola ekspresinya. Ia murung akhir-akhir ini sehingga tanpa bercerita pun, Jongkook bisa mengerti bahwa Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tentu, aku merasa lebih segar hari ini."

Entah ada makna apa dibalik kata segar yang Baekhyun maksud, tapi Jongkook memilih untuk tertawa saja. Mungkin hanya permasalahan rumit yang dialami orang-orang dewasa, pikir Jongkook kekanakan. Ia benar-benar berfikir bahwa menjadi dewasa begitu sulit nampaknya. Ia bahkan enggan menjadi dewasa.

Beralih dari pikiran aneh Jongkook yang menolak untuk menjadi dewasa, waktu telah bergulir cukup cepat hingga tak ada waktu bagi Jongkook dan Baekhyun untuk saling berbincang kembali. Pelanggan yang datang cukup ramai, tidak menimbulkan antrian panjang di kasir memang tapi mereka datang bergantian seperti halnya aliran air yang tak terputus.

Hingga menjelang jam makan siang, Baekhyun mulai merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Belum ada pelanggan yang harus ia layani, beberapa dari mereka masih berputar berbelanja. Baekhyun bersyukur hari ini kondisi minimarket tempatnya bekerja dikunjungi banyak pelanggan. Baekhyun cukup prihatin dengan keadaan minimarket yang sempat merosot jumlah pelanggannya akibat kasus pembobolan uang kemarin. Minseok pasti sangat terpukul sekali saat seorang pegawai tak bertanggung jawab yang juga Baekhyun kenal sebagai rekan kerja yang baik itu ternyata tega membawa kabur uang minimarket. Mendatangkan beberapa orang untuk merampok barang-barang.

Sungguh jahat dan kejam. Minseok benar-benar terpukul hingga menjadi uring-uringan dan marah-marah. Namun Baekhyun bisa maklum, atasannya itu mengidap kerugian besar dan dipusingkan oleh si pencuri itu. Meski sudah tertangkap, kondisi minimarket pasca perampokan yang terjadi sekitar lebih dari seminggu yang lalu itu menjadi sepi pelanggan.

Namun kini sudah mulai ramai. Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu. Nama Minseok dan minimarket ini tercantum dalam doa Baekhyun. Semoga Minseok, atasannya yang baik itu diberikan keberkahan oleh Tuhan dan minimarket tempatnya bekerja ini ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Dan sepertinya perlahan doa Baekhyun terkabul.

Baekhyun berharap pula doanya yang lain ikut terkabul sama seperti doanya untuk Minseok dan minimarket. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak yakin apakah kehadiran Park Chanyeol kembali ke minimarket ini untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah kedatangannya bersama Nana yang sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin melompat keluar kala itu termasuk kedalam doanya.

Namja itu memasuki minimarket tanpa bertemu pandang sekalipun dengan Baekhyun, namun hal itu tetap tak mengurangi keyakinan Baekhyun bahwa namja itu memang benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Ini bukan main-main, Chanyeol benar-benar datang dengan mengenakan pakaian _casual_ yang membuatnya seribu kali lebih tampan di mata Baekhyun. Sebuah celana jeans hitam yang membungkus pas kaki panjangnya, sebuah kaus putih dan cardigan berwarna serupa dengan celananya membuat Chanyeol tampil sangat menawan di cuaca yang cukup hangat ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir puluhan kata pujian yang memenuhi otaknya, semua kata pujian atas kekagumannya pada Chanyeol. Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tertawa keras dalam hati. Satu harapan muncul di hatinya dan untuk alasan itulah Baekhyun dengan gilanya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mungkin datang untuk menemuinya. Harapan itulah yang muncul. Baekhyun benar-benar tak yakin jika ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya tadi, karena hatinya ini masih saja lancang mengharapkan hal-hal yang muluk seperti itu. Ia pasti masih saja bermimpi.

Chanyeol tentu saja datang ke minimarket ini untuk berbelanja, bukan untuk menemuimu Byun Baekhyun, batin Baekhyun mulai menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Namun nampaknya tak ada yang salah, Chanyeol memang datang untuk berbelanja. Terbukti dari banyaknya barang yang ia beli hingga memenuhi satu keranjang belanjaan. Jadi untuk apa Baekhyun berharap banyak? Saat ia berharap kembali Chanyeol akan memilih untuk datang ke meja kasirnya saja, Baekhyun kembali harus menelan ludahnya pahit. Berharap terlalu banyak sungguh menyakitkan tapi mengapa hatinya ini tak bisa berhenti?

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghitung belanjaannya di kasir Jongkook sementara seorang yeoja muda mendatangi meja kasir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak memusingkan Chanyeol yang sedang Jongkook layani, sekalipun ia benar-benar ingin Chanyeol setidaknya menyapanya, atau jika diizinkan Baekhyun ingin sekali setidaknya Chanyeol menanyai kabarnya.

"Silahkan Nona, anda sudah selesai berbelanja? Saya akan menghitungnya." Ucap Baekhyun ramah. Kata-katanya selalu sama pada setiap pelanggan, seperti sebuah naskah drama yang harus diucapkan berulang.

"Ya, tolong dihitung dengan benar!"

Baekhyun tetap tersenyum sekalipun yeoja yang menurut Baekhyun tak tahu diri itu mengeluarkan nada bicara yang tinggi dan terdengar seperti memerintah. Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Hanya membeli tiga karton minuman diet ukuran kecil saja, yeoja yang memakai pakaian kelewat terbuka di musim semi ini berkata bahwa Baekhyun harus menghitung semuanya dengan benar, memalukan. Bertingkah seperti orang dewasa padahal Baekhyun yakin usianya saja paling belum genap 20 tahun. Masih remaja namun bertingkah seperti orang dewasa sungguh anak ingusan, ejek Baekhyun cukup sadis.

Namun ia tetap melayani si yeoja centik sok dewasa ini dengan baik. Baekhyun memutar posisi tubuhnya kearah mesin kasirnya dan Baekhyun benar-benar di buat gondok setengah mati saat ia baru saja akan memberikan uang kembali.

Siku Baekhyun tak sengaja menyenggol deretan botol minuman bersoda yang hari ini menjadi promo di minimarket, barang-barang yang sedang promo memang sengaja di letakan beberapa buah di meja kasir untuk memudahkan promosi. Salah satu dari minuman bersoda itu jatuh dan menimpa tangan dengan kuku kelewat lentik berhiaskan cat kuku berwarna _pink neon_ milik si yeoja centil.

"YA! Bisakah kau berhati-hati?!"

Telinga Baekhyun berdengung. Jongkook menoleh. Tak hanya Jongkook, semua orang yang sedang ada di minimarket yang memang tak terlalu luas itu menoleh karena suara pekikan tak mengenakan si yeoja centil. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf saat hatinya sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Kuku milikku ini bisa saja rusak karena kecerobohanmu!"

Oh sungguh Baekhyun bahkan telah menundukan kepala bahkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf. Tertimpa botol minuman bersoda yang isinya hanya 350ml itu sungguh tidak akan membuat kuku yeoja centil itu rusak ataupun cacat. Baekhyun berharap di perjalanan nanti akan ada sebuah batu meteor seberat ratusan ton jatuh menimpa bocah ingusan ini.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jongkook menghampirinya, Baekhyun terkejut. Saking sibuk menyumpah, Baekhyun lupa ada Chanyeol didekatnya.

Ini benar-benar memalukan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, kebodohan rekanmu ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman!"

Orang-orang mulai berbisik. Beberapa diantara mereka yang melihat kejadian aslinya mulai sibuk mencibir si yeoja centil. Ada seorang ibu-ibu yang berseru bahwa pelanggan yang Baekhyun layani ini kelewat berlebihan, dan sisanya berbisik bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jongkook melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Berusaha meminta maaf atas kejadian kecil yang kelewat dibesar-besarkan oleh bocah berlebihan itu.

"Kembalilah Jongkook-ah, ini hanya masalah kecil.." Bisik Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Jongkook pelan. Namun bisikannya itu nampaknya cukup sampai ke telinga yeoja centil itu. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pelanggannya ini hingga ia membuat keributan dengan tingkahnya yang berlebihan.

Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan kembali memaki Baekhyun, tak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang menganggap bahwa ini hanya masalah kecil. Baekhyun memang bersalah atas ketidaksengajaan itu tapi haruskah ia dihakimi oleh mulut kelewat kurang ajar dari pelanggannya itu?

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri disaat Jongkook mulai mengepalkan tangannya tak terima. Beberapa orang mulai tak berusaha perduli. Atasan mereka akan muncul dengan sendirinya jadi buat apa ikut campur, pikir otak apatis milik pelanggan lainnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kuku milikku ini benar-benar rusak?!" Jeritnya lagi. Baekhyun yang semula menunduk kini mulai berani. Ia memang memposisikan dirinya untuk bisa berlaku sopan pada semua orang namun Baekhyun juga punya ego yang cukup besar untuk melindungi harga dirinya yang diinjak oleh bocah ingusan ini.

Yeoja itu mulai berkacak pinggang sembari berdecih kesal. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa memiliki kesalahan di masa lalu dengan yeoja ini tapi mengapa ia bertingkah seperti seorang hakim tak adil yang menghakiminya? Baekhyun menghela napas kasar hendak membalas namun ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Mata yeoja yang masih belia itu berulang kali melirik kesamping kanannya dan selanjutnya Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan makian lengkap dengan kata-kata paling kotor dalam kamus hidupnya. Yeoja itu jelas melirik kearah Chanyeol yang bertingkah seolah tak perduli. Namja itu malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Yeoja centil itu jelas berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol dengan memaki-maki Baekhyun dan apakah pikiran pendeknya itu berfikir bahwa ia akan benar-benar berhasil?

Ia memang berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, batin Baekhyun tertawa keras. Sibuk memikirkan makian apa yang paling pantas untuk mengungkapkan bahwa seharusnya yeoja ini tahu diri agar tidak centil pada orang lain.

"Apa kau tahu berapa uang yang aku keluarkan untuk perawatan kuku ini eoh?! Kau tahu berapa besar biaya ganti ruginya?!"

"Berapa?"

Baekhyun tahu ini pancingan kedua yang yeoja centil itu keluarkan dan ia berhasil. Ini bukan main-main, Chanyeol benar-benar menghampiri si pembuat keributan. Sukses membuat Jongkook meremas lengan Baekhyun erat karena takut.

Sungguh Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan matanya yang mengintimidasi itu. Seolah ia bisa menelan dan membunuh yeoja centil itu kapan saja. Chanyeol nyatanya sudah cukup jengah dengan semua ini. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa sedari tadi yeoja itu memang telah memperhatikannya, mencuri pandang bahkan tersenyum menggoda kearahnya saat saling berpapasan saat berbelanja tadi dan selebihnya Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel dengan tingkahnya yang memaki-maki Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Satu pukulan mungkin akan membuat yeoja ini menangis tersedu kepelukan ibunya dirumah. Bocah ingusan.

"Berapa besar harga perawatan itu? Aku akan membayarnya dan memberikannya pada orang tuamu karena kau belum cukup umur untuk mengerti apa yang dinamakan dengan ganti rugi."

Yeoja centil itu membulatkan matanya. Merasa tak terima namun tak memiliki daya untuk melawan Chanyeol, bahkan menatapnya pun ia ragu dan takut.

"Kuku milikmu itu bahkan tak akan gores sedikitpun sekalipun sebuah botol berisi satu liter minuman menimpanya, jadi jangan berlebihan."

Tak ada yang mengerikan memang dari inti kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Kalimat itu bahkan lebih pantas disebut dengan kalimat nasihat dibandingkan dengan kalimat ancaman atau apapun itu. Namun Chanyeol nyatanya benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang lain ketakutan. Nada bicaranya rendah sekali dan sangat berbahaya.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Benar-benar tertawa terpingkal dalam hati saat bocah ingusan tak tahu diri itu menghentak kakinya keras kelantai dan pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil uang kembaliannya kasar.

Mungkin hal itulah yang dapat ia ekspresikan untuk menutupi sikap berlebihannya yang menjijikan. Chanyeol masih menatap kepergian yeoja itu hingga ia menghilang dari balik pintu kaca, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Jongkook.

Jongkook benar-benar sadar akan posisinya. Ia meninggalkan meja kasir tadi dan membiarkan pekerjaannya terbengkalai akibat terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya."

Jongkook menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Melepas lengan Baekhyun dan kembali ke meja kasir. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan tak peduli dengan lengannya yang memerah akibat remasan tangan Jongkook.

Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Apakah ia harus meminta maaf? Namun ia tak membuat kesalahan pada Chanyeol lalu apakah ia harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena telah membantunya melenyapkan bocah ingusan tadi? Atau bahkan Baekhyun harus menyapanya hangat seperti teman lama?

Sungguh di tengah kebingungan yang dialaminya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menepuk bahunya lembut. Baekhyun refleks langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika semua pertanyaan yang berdesakan di kepalanya tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Pipinya memanas, Baekhyun tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat melihat senyum tipis Chanyeol yang diiringi dengan nada bicaranya yang entah mengapa begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian menurut Baekhyun.

Padahal menurut orang lain, nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar biasa saja bahkan kelewat datar. Namun apa yang bisa kita bantah jika nyatanya hati Baekhyun seketika menghangat hanya karena hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **Looking at your smile is a source of my happiness for me**

 **I need your smile because you're special**

 **I fall for your smile every single time**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Semua bermula dari keinginan hatinya yang sangat sederhana. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Oleh karena itulah ia memilih jalan rumit untuk mengikuti Baekhyun hingga ia benar-benar terkejut dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun sekarang.

Tak puas hanya memastikan Baekhyun dari jarak jauh tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang bersangkutan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang lebih berani dengan datang berkunjung ke minimarket. Chanyeol memang tidak secara terang-terangan datang ke minimarket dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol masih cukup waras dengan berpura-pura berbelanja demi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun. Meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol sendiri bingung mau diapakan barang-barang yang ia beli di minimarket karena membelinya sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah kebutuhan.

Keputusan Chanyeol untuk melakukan kegiatan yang ia sebut 'memastikan keadaan Baekhyun' itu ternyata membuatnya ketagihan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti namun ia merasakan hal yang berbeda. Saat ia datang ke minimarket dan melihat wajah mungil itu, Chanyeol merasa lega luar biasa. Seolah semua kecemasan yang ia rasakan hilang.

Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Apakah ia sehat? Apakah ada gores di tubuhnya dan apakah ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya?

Semua pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dihatinya itu seolah lenyap saat bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Namun saat ia mulai beranjak dari minimarket, menjauhinya dan pergi meninggalkannya, kembali kecemasan itu merayap masuk ke hatinya. Hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol kembali lagi ke minimarket dan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah rutinitas.

Chanyeol bahkan mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila yang membeli minuman dua kali sehari di minimarket. Jika mulai muncul kerutan di kening Baekhyun yang Chanyeol yakini dikarenakan kehadirannya yang terlalu sering, namja tampan itu akan dengan bodohnya beralasan.

"Letaknya cukup dekat."

Ujar Chanyeol singkat mengisyaratkan bahwa hanya minimarket inilah tempat yang paling mungkin ia jangkau dan setelahnya Baekhyun akan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling manis.

Sukses membuat hati Chanyeol kembali meleleh dan hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang menurutnya paling tampan disaat didalam hatinya Chanyeol tengah berjingkrak senang karena telah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum hari ini.

Seperti sebuah candu, Chanyeol pun terus rutin melakukan kegiatannya itu. Mengambil asal makanan atau minuman apapun yang terjual di minimarket lalu membayarnya di kasir Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan rela pura-pura melihat barang lain saat Baekhyun masih melayani pelanggan lainnya dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kasir Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu telah selesai melayani pelanggan.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol bahan tak perlu mengulur waktu lebih lama agar dilayani oleh Baekhyun karena nyatanya Chanyeol tak menemukan namja mungil itu dimanapun. Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa saat ia baru saja memasuki minimarket.

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan seorang namja yang sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun namun sayangnya bukan Baekhyun berdiri dibalik meja kasir dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan sapaan yang ramah.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan mulai berjalan kearah lemari pendingin, mengambil sebuah minuman isotonik dengan mata yang sibuk melihat kesekeliling. Bertingkah seperti pencuri yang hendak mencari kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksinya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah pintu khusus karyawan yang tertutup rapat.

Apakah Baekhyun sedang istirahat?

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas kecewa, mungkin ia kurang beruntung hari ini karena tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kasir setelah mengambil beberapa camilan secara acak tanpa melihat jenisnya sedikitpun.

"Silahkan Tuan, anda sudah selesai berbelanja? Saya akan menghitungnya."

Sungguh Chanyeol akan lebih bersemangat jika saja yang mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah Baekhyun. Untuk informasi saja, Baekhyun akan tetap memanggilnya Tuan sekalipun setelah itu ia akan tertawa pelan, merasa canggung dengan sebutan Tuan yang ia sematkan untuk Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol akan ikut tertawa dan mencibir Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas pelan sambil melirik _nametag_ yang tersemat diseragam petugas kasir yang melayaninya. Kim Taehyung, Chanyeol berharap nama Byun Baekhyun tertera disana.

"Kau baru disini?"

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Ya, aku berbicara denganmu. Kau baru disini?" Chanyeol cukup paham dengan maksud Taehyung.

"Ah… tidak Tuan, saya baru saja pindah _shift_."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya paham, Taehyung berpindah _shift_ dan mungkin hal itu pula yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Namun kesimpulan yang Chanyeol buat tak membuatnya puas.

"Hm… apakah semua pegawai dapat pindah _shift_ kapan saja?"

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas mengerti bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih ramah pada pelanggan dibandingkan Taehyung karena namja yang Chanyeol yakini mungkin tak berbeda jauh usianya dari Jongkook yang selalu menatapnya takut itu mulai menatapnya curiga sekarang.

Minimarket baru saja dirampok beberapa waktu yang lalu, sehingga Taehyung perlu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Baginya Chanyeol kelewat mencurigakan.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Chanyeol tak membuat semuanya menjadi baik.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Menggerutu dalam hati saat menyadari betapa banyaknya barang yang Chanyeol beli. Chanyeol memang sengaja membeli banyak barang yang sebenarnya tak ia butuhkan agar ia bisa lebih lama mengorek informasi tentang keberadaan Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang tak ramah ini.

"Apa kau mengenal Baekhyun-shii? Apa ia juga berpindah shift sama sepertimu?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Apakah ini namja yang dibicarakan Jongkook? Yang selama ini menarik perhatian Baekhyun, hyung kesayangannya itu?

Taehyung memilih diam tak menjawab. Ia memiliki alasan kuat andai saja dugaannya tentang Chanyeol adalah orang yang sama dengan yang Jongkook maksud benar adanya. Menurut cerita Jongkook, Baekhyun murung di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga bersikap cuek pada Baekhyun, namun akhir-akhir ini menurut pengamatan Jongkook, Chanyeol kerap kali datang dan membuat perubahan yang cukup besar pada namja mungil itu.

Taehyung khawatir, setelah mendengar cerita Jongkook, ia merasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun punya masa lalu atau mungkin bertengkar sebelumnya namun kini keduanya terlihat begitu akrab. Sungguh Taehyung berfikir mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik kebaikan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pada Baekhyun.

Walaupun ia hanya mendengar semuanya dari Jongkook tapi Taehyung tetap harus waspada. Ia benar-benar ingin melindungi Baekhyun, tak ingin namja mungil itu terluka karena ia sedikit banyak tahu tentang Baekhyun, sekalipun ia tak tahu sama sekali tentang Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak pernah menyinggung nama Chanyeol di setiap obrolan mereka.

Taehyung menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Menunjukan besaran nominal uang yang harus Chanyeol bayar disaat mata namja tampan bermarga Park itu telah memicing tak suka. Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Baekhyun adalah temanku."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan tak suka. Apa salahnya Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya itu? Taehyung bahkan sudah menatapnya curiga sedari tadi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

 _Apa namja ini menyukai Baekhyun-ku?_

Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kearah Taehyung dan segera meninggalkan kasir saat melihat Taehyung telah menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol soal Baekhyun yang mengambil _shift_ malam. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Taehyung sibuk mengelus dadanya.

Taehyung memang telah dengan tidak sopannya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol namun Taehyung berfikir Chanyeol kelewat berlebihan, mengeluarkan aura mengerikan seperti itu hanya karena Taehyung enggan menjawab pertanyaannya perihal Baekhyun. Sungguh semakin meyakinkan Taehyung kalau ada sesuatu diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sementara di mobil, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sibuk bertanya dalam hati apakah ia kelewat berlebihan pada Taehyung.

Dalam hati tadi ia bahkan menyematkan tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya di nama Baekhyun, seakan masih ada status lebih diantaranya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia benar-benar berubah karena Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjadi kembali menginginkan Baekhyun dan bahkan cemburu karena pemikirannya yang menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung menyukai Baekhyun, oleh karena itu Taehyung nampak enggan memberi tahukan tentang _shift_ Baekhyun. Ia cemburu karena cinta dan apakah ini pertanda bahwa egonya yang masih menolak Baekhyun karena pengkhianatan namja mungil di masa lalu telah hilang?

Apakah Chanyeol telah memaafkan kesalahan Baekhyun di masa lalu?

.

.

.

.

 **Sometimes, you forgive people simply because you still want them in your life**

 **I need you so much closer**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Ini hari pertamanya mengambil jadwal _shift_ malam. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat Minseok memberinya kabar jika sudah waktunya para pegawai berganti _shift_. Ini memang hal rutin yang dilakukan Minseok, dan ini juga bukan merupakan hal yang istimewa atau mengejutkan.

Namun entah kenapa di pergantian kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasa enggan. Ia bahkan sudah terlalu nyaman dengan _shift_ siang yang ia jalani. Bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol setiap harinya tentu terasa sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia tak menyangka jika akan kembali dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dekat dalam arti yang tak terlalu berlebihan memang karena Chanyeol hanya menjadikan minimarket ini sebagai tempat langganannya sementara Baekhyun bekerja disini, sehingga mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari. Cukup intens meski hanya melempar senyum malu-malu seperti remaja yang tengah kasmaran. Sungguh Baekhyun tak dapat lagi memungkiri bahwa kini ia lebih bebas memandang Chanyeol dengan kekaguman. Tak seperti dulu saat dimana ia pura-pura memandang Chanyeol cuek karena tak ingin identitas mereka sebagai pasangan terkuak.

Namun kini Baekhyun lebih berani, dan terkesan mulai tak perduli dengan pandangan orang yang mungkin menatapnya aneh saat ia mulai mengagumi wajah tampan Chanyeol ataupun tersenyum seperti perawan yang tengah malu digoda oleh seorang perjaka.

Tawa kecil Baekhyun keluar begitu saja, ia teringat dengan Chanyeol. Kemarin mereka baru saja bertemu dan pertemuan mereka tak terulang lagi di hari ini. Seketika Baekhyun yang semula tersenyum dengan aura merah jambunya perlahan mulai murung dengan aura abu-abu yang menyedihkan.

Ia bahkan tak memberi tahu Chanyeol jika ia resmi pindah _shift_ dan akal sehat Baekhyun seolah menampar pipinya keras. Apakah Chanyeol perlu tahu? Chanyeol mungkin menganggap pertemuan rutin mereka ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Akal sehatnya menarik Baekhyun untuk berhenti berfikiran muluk tentang Chanyeol yang ingin mengulang kembali kisah manis diantara mereka.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di plastik hitam besar berisi sampah yang ia bawa. Memikirkan Chanyeol hingga lupa apa yang semula ingin ia lakukan. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, sedikit heran dengan apa yang ia kerjakan kali ini. Ia digaji untuk menjadi seorang kasir, namun Baekhyun juga memiliki kewajiban untuk membuang sampah.

Membawa kantung-kantung besar yang kadang tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Baekhyun sendiri heran apa hubungan uang, meja kasir dan sampah hingga ia harus bertanggung jawab atas tiga hal itu.

Namun Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka jika tanggung jawabnya atas sampah ternyata membawanya pada suatu kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Saat tengah berjalan menuju bak sampah yang berada di belakang minimarket, Baekhyun sempat melihat keramaian di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari minimarket. Letaknya berada di sebelah timur laut belakang minimarket. Sebuah restoran kelas menengah dengan semangkuk _samgyetang_ sebagai menu utamanya.

Baekhyun sempat acuh tak acuh dengan keramaian yang ada di restoran itu karena nyatanya restoran _samgyetang_ itu selalu ramai bahkan beberapa pelanggannya rela menunggu dan masuk dalam urutan _waiting list_ demi menikmati semangkuk sup ayam yang sangat khas negeri ginseng itu.

Namun sosok seorang yeoja yang sangat Baekhyun kenali rupanya yang tengah duduk menunggu itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa kini mata Baekhyun membulat tak percaya.

Seolah hendak menggelinding keluar, mata Baekhyun berusaha berakomodasi penuh untuk meyakini bahwa ia tak salah orang hingga langkah kaki pendeknya membawanya mendekati sosok itu. Seketika tangan Baekhyun mengepal kuat.

"Nana-shii.."

Nana benar-benar terkejut. Ia tengah berbincang dan bersenda gurau saat ia mendapat panggilan mengejutkan dari Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Nana menatap Baekhyun kikuk seolah Baekhyun adalah ayahnya yang tengah memergokinya berbuat nakal.

"B-Baekhyun-shii…" Nana kehilangan kata-katanya saat menatap mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Kau mengenalnya sayang?"

Pertanyaan seorang namja yang duduk menempel dengan Nana tak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Baekhyun membalas tatapan bingung namja itu dengan tatapan sinis sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Nana dengan tatapan kebencian yang menghakimi.

Pikiran negatif merangsek masuk kedalam otak Baekhyun. Nana telah memiliki Chanyeol dan ia mengkhianati Chanyeol dengan berkencan dengan namja ini, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak perlu berfikir bahwa ia salah paham. Namja itu merangkul bahu Nana mesra sedari tadi dan namja itu juga menyebut Nana dengan panggilan sayang. Apakah ada kesalah pahaman yang harus Baekhyun pahami kembali?

Emosi jelas telah membakar hati Baekhyun yang tidak terima hingga ia menunjuk Nana dan menuding Nana dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Brengsek!"

"Ya!"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan besar namja yang ia yakini sebagai kekasih gelap Nana itu mendorong dadanya keras hingga tubuh mungilnya menjauh dari Nana. Namun Baekhyun terdidik dengan bela diri sejak kecil hingga ia bisa membalas tindakan kasar yang kekasih Nana tujukan untuknya.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan telak di bibir kekasih Nana itu menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang namja yang kuat dan mampu memberikan pukulan. Nana terkejut bukan main. Melerai keduanya yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Menahan tubuh kekasihnya agar tak ikut main tangan seperti Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun menggelap. Ia tak terima dengan pengkhianatan sekalipun ia pernah melakukannya dahulu. Hingga ia tak mampu mengontrol kata-katanya dan terus mengeluarkan makian. Kita tentu ingat dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang meluap-luap saat tengah marah, karena kemarahannya itulah hubungan rahasianya dengan Chanyeol terungkap hingga menjadi buah bibir yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok yang seperti itu.

"Brengsek kau Nana! Kau mengkhianati Chanyeol! DASAR JALANG!"

"Baekhyun-shii! Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa yang harus aku dengar brengsek?! Kau tidak tahu diri! Chanyeol mencintaimu dan kau mengkhianatinya!"

"Baekhyun-shii!"

"KAU! KEPARAT KAU BERANI MENGHINA KEKASIHKU!"

"KEKASIHMU MEMANG PANTAS DIHINA BRENGSEK!"

"BAEKHYUN-SHII!"

Kepala Nana berdenyut saat Baekhyun dan kekasihnya mulai berteriak satu sama lain dengan posisi dimana ia berada di tengah-tengah keduanya. Air mata telah mengenang di pelupuk matanya dan sungguh ia tak pernah sedikitpun berniat menyakiti siapapun. Ia jelas merasa bersalah namun Nana berhak melakukan pembelaan diri.

Yeoja cantik itu nampak tak kesulitan saat mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap wajahnya lekat karena porsi tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi bahkan untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Dengarkan aku Baekhyun-shii.. kumohon."

"Kau yang harusnya mendengarkanku!"

Nana memejamkan matanya erat saat Baekhyun mencengkeram bahunya kuat. Air matanya juga telah menetes, hati Baekhyun ikut bergejolak. Ia tak pantas untuk Chanyeol karena dahulu ia pernah mengkhianati namja baik hati itu dan haruskah Chanyeol menerima kembali pengkhianatan yang sama karena Nana berselingkuh? Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar marah dan kecewa.

"Baekhyun-shii kumohon."

"Kau mengkhianati Chanyeol! Teganya dirimu Nana-shii.. dia memilihmu disaat aku juga mencintainya! Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol! Aku mencintai kekasihmu yang kau khianati brengsek!"

Nana kembali memejamkan matanya kuat. Baekhyun berteriak begitu kencang hingga semua yang menonton terhenyak dengan mulut mengangga dan mata membulat. Park Chanyeol diyakini adalah nama seorang namja sejati dan Baekhyun juga seorang namja.

Kenyataan macam apalagi yang kau umbar dengan cerobohnya Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pukulan keras mengarah pada pipinya kanannya. Baekhyun merasa tulang rahangnya tergeser dan rasanya sakit luar biasa dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan tak berhenti sampai disana, Baekhyun terdorong hingga jatuh dan mendapat dua tendangan keras diperutnya. Nana menjerit histeris. Merangkul tubuh kekasihnya berupaya mencegah perilaku bar-bar yang kekasihnya tujukan untuk Baekhyun yang bahkan telah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Kau membelanya?! Kau membela namja menjijikan ini?!"

Nana menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan kekasihnya.

"Park Chanyeol?! Ia adalah seorang namja eoh? Kau mencintainya?! Katakan padaku kau mencintainya hingga semua orang tahu bahwa orang tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba memaki kekasihku ini adalah seorang gay!"

"Hentikan Kim Jaejin!"

Nana mendorong tubuh kekasihnya. Memberontak saat Jaejin, kekasihnya kembali menendang perut Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun sudah tak berdaya dengan luka dan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Astaga namja ini seorang gay?"

"Ia berteriak pada yeoja ini berkata bahwa ia mencintai kekasih dari yeoja ini?"

"Astaga."

"Jadi ia menyukai namja normal?

"Ini seperti drama. Aku tak menyangka namja yang biasa melayaniku di minimarket itu adalah seorang gay…"

 _Aku memang seperti yang kalian pikirkan, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi martabat dari orang yang kucintai… Chanyeollo tolong aku…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **I love how I can call you anytime when I need someone to protect me**

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 3 : Park Chanyeol**

 **I need you**

.

.

* * *

I love CHANBAEK! Terima kasih buat semua readers yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan pesan dan kesan di kotak review :D~ Review lagi?

sign

Dara


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apakah sesuatu yang ia lakukan rutin dan berulang ini pantas disebut dengan hobi barunya. Hanya saja Baekhyun merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan disetiap waktu senggang yang ia miliki ini adalah salah satu bentuk kebodohannya. Ia bodoh karena hanya bisa meratap dan mengenang tanpa berusaha memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia tertawa pelan. Itulah yang sedari tadi disebut sebagai hobi barunya. Ia meratap dan mengenang masa lalu. Selalu seperti itu andai saja ia diberikan waktu kosong yang memaksanya untuk tak melakukan apapun maka secara otomatis kenangan-kenangan masa lalu langsung merangsek masuk kedalam otak dan hatinya.

Jika itu sudah terjadi, tinggal menunggu waktu saja maka Baekhyun akan mulai menangis, atau terkadang memaki dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan di masa lalu yang benar-benar menyiksanya. Tuhan benar-benar punya cara ampuh untuk membuat Baekhyun selalu di hantui perasaan bersalah yang mengakar kuat di hatinya.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang tertutup, ia tak akan mudah mengumbar apa yang terjadi padanya selama hampir semua orang di dunia ini menganggap apa yang menimpanya ini adalah sebuah aib yang sangat besar. Namun Baekhyun memiliki satu kelemahan. Ia tak mampu mengelola emosinya. Saat sedang benar-benar jatuh dan terpuruk Baekhyun akan menunjukan kelemahannnya itu di wajahnya. Berubah murung dan nelangsa dalam sekejap mata tanpa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang lain.

Dari sanalah Baekhyun mendapatkan beribu nasihat indah yang menurutnya sangat utopis. Orang lain tak perlu tahu detail permasalahan yang dialaminya namun mereka telah mengeluarkan kalimat menenangkan yang sama sekali tak berefek pada Baekhyun.

"Segala sesuatunya akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu melupakannya."

"Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, masa depan menantimu."

"Apakah kau ingin terus dihantui perasaan bersalah? Kesedihan yang kau rasakan yang mungkin berasal dari masa lalumu itu tak akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Bullshit!

Andai saja Baekhyun tak tahu sopan santun, maka sudah sejak lama ia berteriak demikian. Kata 'move on' yang nampak sangat kekinian itu menurut Baekhyun tak ubahnya sebuah omong kosong. Dosa itu selalu menghantuimu dan apakah kau bisa mengatasinya hanya dengan dua kata ajaib itu?

Baekhyun tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Ia ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Andai saja semua kesakitan yang ia rasakan kini mampu membawanya lebih baik, Baekhyun berharap ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik setelahnya dan jika saja semua kesakitan ini akan berujung pada sesuatu hal yang buruk, sungguh Baekhyun akan memilih untuk menyerah dan berhenti.

.

.

.

.

 **Six letters**

 **Two words**

 **Easy to say**

 **Hard to explain**

 **Harder to do**

 **-Move On-**

 **Sometimes, I just wanna sleep forever**

.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Sometimes, I just wanna sleep forever.

.

 **Summary :** Ketika semua telah terjadi, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis dan meratap. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa akulah peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku menyesal. I'm sorry, I deeply regret. Byun Baekhyun Sequel by Dara. CHANBAEK! BOYS LOVE! YAOI! DLDR!

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Baekyeol – Chanbaek. BOYS LOVE! Forever Love

Chapter 4 : Sometimes, I just wanna sleep forever

.

.

.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adakah satu atau dua hal dari kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang membuat kalian begitu penasaran? Baekhyun ingin tertawa pelan. Kisah hidupnya yang seolah tak terlepas dari penderitaan. Baekhyun tak peduli pendapat orang lain yang menyebut dirinya berlebihan. Namun ia memang merasa seperti itu. Hidupnya menderita karena kebodohannya sendiri. Saat dimana ia telah menemukan sumber kebahagiaannya, ia justru memilih untuk mengkhianati kebahagiannya itu hingga kini ia kembali menderita.

Hidupnya bak drama. Baekhyun akan sangat bersyukur jika ada orang yang menilainya demikian, karena Baekhyun yakin bahwa pasti ada akhir bahagia dalam setiap drama televisi. Para produser dan sutradara tentu tak ingin mendapatkan rating yang buruk karena membuat drama dengan akhir yang buruk. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun juga berharap hidupnya akan sama seperti drama. Sesakit apapun penderitaan yang harus pemeran utama hadapi dalam skenario, toh pada akhirnya akan tetap ada akhir yang manis nantinya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap pada hobi barunya. Mengulang kenangan menjadi hal yang mengasyikan bukan? Dan tak inginkah kalian ikut mengulang kenangan ini bersama Baekhyun? Nampaknya begitu penasaran.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bosan mengulang ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika disetiap detik nafasnya selalu saja kenangan ini yang terulang. Kenangan yang pada akhirnya ia sesali setengah mati. Potongan kenangan membosankan yang akan berujung pada dirinya yang sibuk meratap, mengandai lalu menangis. Namun mungkin mengenang masalah ini akan semakin menjadi pelengkap dalam narasi hidupnya, sehingga tak akan menjadi masalah berarti nantinya.

Lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu kenangan ini terjadi dan semua bermula dari kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang tampan, yang membuatnya jatuh hati hanya lewat pertemuan pertama mereka yang memalukan.

Namun Baekhyun tak akan membahas permasalahan itu, ia tak akan membahas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Park Chanyeol, melainkan membahas satu tahun setelah pertemuan mereka tepatnya. Saat yang menjadi puncak berubahnya keadaan diantara mereka. Hubungan manis yang terjalin dahulu tentu memiliki alur cerita dramatis yang Baekhyun tak yakin semuanya tahu.

Ini bermula saat kelas Baekhyun memenangkan kontes drama musikal paling akbar yang digelar di sekolah. Sekolah mereka adalah sekolah seni. Sekolah dengan asrama yang mengelola bakat-bakat anak negeri untuk bisa dikembangkan dan dimanfaatkan.

Kemenangan yang didapat di kontes drama musikal itu tak terlepas dari peran Baekhyun yang cukup besar. Ia memang bukan pemeran utama dalam drama, namun Baekhyun cukup ambil bagian besar didalamnya. Ia adalah orang yang pertama kali mengusulkan ide ceritanya dan memberikan beberapa rekomendasi lagu-lagu yang pas dengan drama musikal kelas mereka. Sehingga tak heran jika Baekhyun dibanjiri banyak pujian dalam pesta kemenangan mereka.

Pesta kemenangan itu digelar di sebuah kafe atas usulan guru pembimbing. Pesta berlangsung meriah hingga malam menjelang. Pesta berakhir sekitar pukul 8 malam. Sang guru pembimbing nampaknya tak ingin mengambil resiko terlalu besar dengan membiarkan anak didiknya berpesta hingga larut malam, namun tak memiliki kuasa pula untuk mencegah beberapa anak didiknya yang masih ingin melanjutkan pesta meriah ini setelah puluhan alasan mereka keluarkan agar mendapatkan izin.

Baekhyun terlihat cukup resah. Ia telah berjanji pada teman satu kamarnya, Chanyeol agar segera pulang tepat setelah pesta berakhir. Lagipula pintu asrama akan ditutup pukul 10 malam, tentu lebih baik jika Baekhyun bergegas agar tidak terlalu larut sampai asrama.

Beberapa teman namja Baekhyun terlihat begitu ingin Baekhyun melanjutkan pesta, sementara namja mungil itu enggan dan menolak. Namun lagi-lagi pujian kembali Baekhyun dapatkan. Pujian yang diselingi beberapa sindiran dan permohonan.

"Kau adalah dewa malam ini Baekhyun-ah. Kau adalah dewa keberuntungan kami, kau yang membawa kami pada kemenangan besar. Bayangkan saja besok kelas kita akan jadi perbincangan siswa lainnya yang iri pada kemenangan kita, dan kita terutama kau akan dibanjiri pujian dari para guru. Lalu apakah kau berfikir untuk menyudahi pesta ini begitu saja? Pesta tanpa dewa sepertimu tak akan ada artinya."

"Ya! Kau benar! Baekhyun-ah, kau ini kenapa seperti anak perempuan? Bagiku ini masih sore, tak usah khawatir. Pesta ini untukmu. Kaulah yang membawa kemenangan ini jadi tak ada alasan untuk menolak."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Dua orang teman namjanya yang terkenal paling brandal di kelasnya itu telah merangkul bahu sempitnya dan menyerukan namanya berulang kali dan disahuti oleh beberapa teman mereka yang masih tersisa dalam pesta ini.

Baekhyun serasa melayang ke udara ditengah kebingungan yang melandanya. Ia tak mau melanggar janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk pulang tepat waktu, lagipula hari sudah malam dan besok Baekhyun masih harus pergi ke sekolah. Namun Baekhyun juga tak mungkin menolak.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendapatkan pujian besar setinggi langit. Baekhyun punya bakat luar biasa hingga ia tak jarang dipuji oleh para guru. Namun perlu diingat bahwa Baekhyun terlahir dalam suasana keluarga yang tak baik. Tentu kalian masih ingat dengan fakta berbaliknya kedua orang tuanya saat mereka tahu perbedaan Baekhyun dengan namja pada umumnya. Perbedaan yang istimewa. Sungguh hal itu membuat Baekhyun trauma.

Ia tak ingin ditolak oleh siapapun, ia takut ditolak, ia takut ditinggalkan dan ia takut dilupakan. Baekhyun selalu melakukan banyak hal yang bahkan merugikan dirinya sendiri semata-mata agar orang-orang disekitarnya tak meninggalkannya. Ia menjadi terobsesi untuk mempertahankan orang-orang disekitarnya itu.

Dan untuk alasan itulah Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui keinginan teman-temannya itu. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mereka semua berbalik badan dan pergi melupakannya. Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya.

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat saat seorang pelayan membawakan beberapa botol minuman. Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk mengenali minuman itu. Seumur hidup Baekhyun, minuman yang pernah masuk kedalam perut bayinya itu hanya susu strawberry, jus strawberry, dan air putih saja. Lagipula Baekhyun berfikir ia masih dibawah umur untuk menenggak minuman keras.

Dua orang teman yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun di kursi melingkar yang mereka duduki itu mulai mengeluarkan rokok dan menghisapnya nikmat. Baekhyun mual dan hampir saja batuk karena hal itu. Ia beruntung satu kamar dengan si sehat Chanyeol yang Baekhyun yakini tak pernah menghisap rokok dan meminum alkohol.

"Nah, sekarang kita bersulang! Untuk kemenangan kita dan tentu saja untuk Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun ingin muntah. Menatap enggan wajah Yongguk yang memaksanya memegang segelas penuh berisi bir. Baekhyun bahkan sudah hampir menangis saat itu juga hingga tawa keras Yongguk membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kau payah Baekhyun-ah! Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak gadis!" Seru Yongguk dibalas tawa oleh semua teman-teman Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Berusaha mendoktrin otaknya bahwa ia akan meminum sedikit setelah itu berlari pulang.

Baekhyun menerima minumannya dengan tangan bergetar. Mereka bersulang dan menenggak minumannya seperti orang gila sementara Baekhyun sibuk menahan napas seperti seorang perawan yang dipaksa minum jamu pahit oleh neneknya yang telah sepuh.

"Habiskan Baekhyun-ah!"

"Habiskan!"

"Habiskan!"

Astaga, demi semua kotak susu strawberry miliknya yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan susu pisang milik Chanyeol di kulkas kamar mereka, Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tak kuasa menolak saat Yongguk dengan brutalnya menahan gelas bir Baekhyun, sedikit bir meleleh melewati leher Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu tak kuasa menghabiskan semuanya.

Semua teman Baekhyun tertawa. Tertawa seperti orang sakit saat Baekhyun berhasil meminum birnya dengan mulut yang basah terkena tumpahan bir. Baekhyun ingin mati saat sedikit bir masuk ke hidungnya tanpa sengaja.

Baekhyun balas menatap Yongguk horror. Benar-benar mengutuk namja yang kini sibuk tertawa sambil menenggak bir di gelas keduanya.

"Kita berpesta!" Seru Yongguk diamini oleh semua teman-teman Baekhyun. Yongguk seperti bos mafia yang tengah merangkul bocah ingusan. Dan tentu saja bocah ingusan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Semua masih tertawa dan larut dalam pesta terkecuali Tao. Hanya namja panda itulah yang sedari tadi tak larut dalam pesta lanjutan yang mengerikan ini. Tao yang merupakan teman dekat Baekhyun yang ikut serta dalam pesta dengan alasan solidaritas persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun kini mulai gelisah saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mabuk.

Mata namja mungil itu terbuka setengah dan suaranya mulai melemah bahkan deru nafasnya mulai melambat dan terdengar seperti desahan. Desahan halus dan lembut seperti yeoja karena memang Baekhyun sangat feminim.

Keberuntungan seolah meninggalkan Baekhyun saat tak hanya Tao yang menyadari keadaannya. Yongguk terlihat mulai tertarik dengan perubahan pada diri Baekhyun yang mulai mabuk. Yongguk menelan ludahnya saat melihat leher mulus Baekhyun yang basah mengkilap akibat tumpahan bir dan Tao benar-benar panik saat Yongguk dengan tidak warasnya menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun kearah samping hingga melorot dan memperlihatkan bahu Baekhyun yang putih dan mulus.

Kegilaan semakin terasa menjadi saat Baekhyun justru malah mendesah keras sebagai respon dari tindakan Yongguk. Yongguk benar-benar tertantang dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya yang berbeda itu, hingga semakin nekat membuka seragam Baekhyun disaat tangan Baekhyun berusaha mencegahnya.

Semua teman Baekhyun tertawa dan Tao semakin panik, ia seharusnya menyeret Baekhyun keluar sedari tadi, bukannya membiarkan Baekhyun mabuk dengan gayanya yang aneh seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau sungguh seperti seorang gadis yang menolak diperkosa!"

Tawa mereka tak berhenti. Tao membulatkan matanya tak terima dengan kata-kata melecehkan yang salah satu temannya ucapkan. Namja berkacamata itu juga nampak tergiur dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang telah terbuka semua kancing seragamnya. Kepala Tao pening saat membayangkan Baekhyun bisa saja digarap oleh teman-temannya yang gila ini.

"Tubuhmu ini mulus sekali seperti tubuh seorang gadis Baekhyun-ah.." Ejek Yongguk sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang telah terkulai lemas. Tangannya yang tak berdaya berusaha mendorong Yongguk yang mulai menciumi lehernya bahkan mengigitnya kasar hingga Baekhyun menjerit.

Jeritan Baekhyun benar-benar mengundang pikiran kotor teman-temannya, salah satu dari mereka bahkan mengusulkan untuk menelanjangi Baekhyun dan berbuat tak senonoh pada Baekhyun. Tao menggigit bibirnya kencang, sibuk memutar otak sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Astaga kalian akan benar-benar melakukan hal menjijikan itu? Kupikir kalian masih bernafsu dengan lubang dan dada seorang yeoja. Dasar payah! Kalian sangat aneh jika berniat bermain-main dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang seorang namja tulen!" Seru Tao sangar. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Ia bukannya tanpa alasan mengatakan itu. Tao ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia dan Baekhyun cukup dekat, jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelumnya dan fakta bahwa Tao juga seorang gay membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki teman yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Tao bernapas lega saat seorang dari mereka yang paling tinggi tubuhnya mulai tertawa keras. Menertawakan dirinya yang hampir berniat untuk bermain-main dengan Baekhyun saat ia memiliki kekasih dengan ukuran dada yang bisa dibilang paling besar di sekolah. Sementara Yongguk juga mulai tertawa saat menyadari kebodohannya.

"Anak ini harus segera dibawa pulang agar tidak membawa masalah!" Tao mulai menggerutu dan lagi-lagi hal itu semata-mata ia lakukan untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Tao kembali bernafas lega saat Yongguk dan teman-temannya yang lain menyetujui kata-katanya dan secepat mungkin Tao membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang telah resmi pingsan dan segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

Begitu panjang kenangan yang telah berhasil dinarasikan, hingga rasanya Baekhyun mengantuk. Namun sebelum namja mungil itu resmi terbuai dalam alam mimpinya, ia kembali berfikir. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa mabuknya ia kala itu menjadi awal dari hubungan rumitnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia mencium bibir Chanyeol secara sepihak hingga membuat namja tampan itu resmi berubah haluan.

Dahulu semua terasa indah, Baekhyun mensyukuri saat dimana ia mabuk. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Tao erat dan mengecup pipinya berulang kali sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Tao yang menelpon Chanyeol dan membantunya pulang ke asrama hingga berakhir pada ia yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari Chanyeol sekalipun dengan pergulatan hati yang berat diawalnya.

Namun kini, sungguh Baekhyun merasa akan lebih baik jika ia tak memilih untuk mengikuti pesta lanjutan itu, sehingga ia tak akan pernah mabuk dan berakhir ia tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol. Dan kalaupun takdir mengharuskan ia tetap mabuk dan hampir dilecehkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, sungguh Baekhyun berharap Tao akan memilih untuk menghubungi kepala asrama dibandingkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Karena dengan demikian, ia tak akan terikat oleh manisnya cinta Park Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya ia tak akan menyakiti hati namja itu, tak akan melukainya dengan sebuah pengkhiatan.

Baekhyun bodoh karena ia berkhianat. Ia khawatir dengan dorongan permainan api yang Oh Sehun hadirkan untuknya. Sehun cukup cerdik hingga Baekhyun termakan oleh ancamannya yang akan membocorkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol andai saja Baekhyun tak mau menciumnya. Oh Sehun terlalu penasaran dengan bibir seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah dilumat habis berulang kali oleh rivalnya, Park Chanyeol.

Dari sinilah mungkin kita semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya korban, korban dari ancaman Oh Sehun. Namun apakah Baekhyun tetap menjadi korban jika ia menikmati semuanya? Baekhyun bahkan terlarut menikmati manisnya permain api, melakukannya berulang kali dengan kesadaran penuh hingga mata Chanyeol memergokinya.

Pantaskah ia disebut korban? Ia bahkan telah menjadi pelaku, tersangka bahkan terdakwa.

Namun semua telah terjadi. Menangis darah pun mungkin tak akan membuat masa lalu terulang kembali dengan kesempatan baru dimana Baekhyun bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Sekalipun kini Baekhyun dapat merasakan kembali kebaikan hati Chanyeol disetiap kehadirannya, namun Baekhyun tetap merasa tahu diri dan tak berharap terlalu jauh.

Hal inilah yang membuatnya menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyatakan diri bahwa ia menyesal, karena penyesalannya itulah ia harus merasakan kesakitan, penghinaan dan kesendirian tanpa ujung seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm sorry, I'm deeply regret**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah anda ingin menunggunya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, sedikit bersyukur saat ia mendapati dirinya dilayani oleh Jongdae. Namja ini terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Taehyung yang ia temui tadi siang. Namun tetap saja Chanyeol akan benar-benar bersyukur bahkan kalau perlu berjingkrak senang jika saja Baekhyun benar-benar ia dapati berdiri dibelakang meja kasirnya dan menyambutnya ramah seperti biasa.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus kecewa. Beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol bahkan hampir menendang tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu kaca minimarket saat ia tak menemukan Baekhyun, namun setelah mendengar jawaban Jongdae, Chanyeol akhirnya paham meskipun entah kenapa ia merasa benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku mungkin akan menunggunya."

"Baiklah Tuan, tapi aku juga heran mengapa ia lama sekali."

Chanyeol merasakan hawa tak enak menguar dari dalam hatinya. Perasaannya tak enak. Ia telah memasuki minimarket sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan ia telah mendapati Baekhyun tak ada. Baekhyun sedang membuang sampah, jelas Jongdae saat Chanyeol bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

Jongdae juga menjelaskan bahwa letak bak sampah ada persis dibelakang minimarket, tak sampai dua menit bahkan Chanyeol bisa melakukannya dengan mudah namun mengapa Baekhyun lama sekali?

"Aku akan menyusulnya, terima kasih Kim.. Jongdae-shii." Chanyeol tersenyum setelah berhasil mengeja nama Jongdae yang tertulis di _nametag_ yang ia kenakan. Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya sopan, memberikan ucapan selamat jalan pada Chanyeol setelah itu menghela napas.

Baekhyun dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tampan, termasuk dirinya. Pikir Jongdae mulai melantur dan akhirnya mulai bersiul guna mengusir rasa bosan. Benar-benar tak berfikir tentang nasib buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Baekhyun yang begitu lama membuang sampah.

Kita tinggalkan si percaya diri, Jongdae dan mulai mengikuti Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu berjalan tergesa menuju belakang minimarket. Ia kembali menghela napas kasar saat mengetahui bahwa tak ada siapapun disekitar bak sampah belakang minimarket.

"Hentikan Kim Jaejin!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Ia cukup familiar dengan nama itu namun tak ingin terlalu bodoh dengan menduga bahwa nama itu merujuk pada orang dikenalnya. Chanyeol memilih tak peduli setelah ia melihat kerumunan orang di depan sebuah restoran _samgyetang_.

"Ahhh… sudah lama aku tak makan _samgyetang_." Decak Chanyeol idiot, benar-benar tak sadar bahwa seorang namja mungil mungkin hampir meregang nyawa disana.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah minimarket. Mungkin menunggu disana jauh lebih baik andai saja Chanyeol tak mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Nana…"

Haruskah Chanyeol mengenali suara Nana lebih dulu? Baekhyun bahkan telah sekarat sekarang.

Chanyeol berlari kearah kerumunan orang itu. Ia yakin seratus persen itu suara Nana dan dugaannya tak salah. Nana tengah berlutut dihadapan seorang namja berbadan tinggi, memegangi kaki panjang namja itu disaat namja itu sibuk mengumpat. Orang-orang disekitar mereka terlihat begitu bodoh, tak ada seorang pun yang berinisiatif untuk membantu, hanya memandang dan menonton. Apakah mereka semua berfikir ini pertandingan tinju?

Ya, ini mungkin memang sebuah pertandingan saat terlihat seorang namja mungil meringkuk K.O di jalanan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Reaksinya terlambat, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya langsung menyongsong kearah Baekhyun yang sudah hampir jatuh dalam ketidaksadaraan. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kim Jaejin yang masih saja menendang Baekhyun, lalu selanjutnya ia hampiri Baekhyun dengan begitu dramatis.

"B-baekhyun-ah.." Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun-nya terluka…Baekhyun-nya…Baekhyun-nya… _Baekhyun-ku_

Baekhyun terkapar dengan darah membanjiri wajahnya. Chanyeol mengusap darah itu tanpa sengaja hingga si mungil meringis.

"K-kau d-datang…"

 _Pangeranmu telah datang Byun Baekhyun…_

Chanyeol masih terpaku dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Baekhyun seperti orang sekarat dipangkuannya sementara orang-orang idiot disekitarnya ini tak berniat untuk membantu bahkan mulai menghilang satu persatu. Tak ada yang mau dipersalahkan bahkan diseret menjadi saksi sekalipun saat melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang kelewat mengenaskan.

"C-Chanyeol-ah.."

Itu suara Nana. Yeoja itu bahkan telah jatuh terduduk di jalanan, beberapa menit lagi mungkin ia akan pingsan dengan alaminya saat bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol yang sangat mengerikan hingga Nana serasa ingin mati saat itu juga karena tatapan mata Chanyeol.

Jaejin mulai berjalan mundur. Ia ingin lari karena tentu tak ingin disalahkan. Namun ia juga masih terlalu mencintai Nana dan tak ingin meninggalkan yeoja itu. Keputusannya untuk tidak meninggalkan Nana berbuah manis. Tatapan membunuh Chanyeol kini mengarah padanya, membuat beberapa bulir keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

Baekhyun masih sadar, sedikit sadar nampaknya saat ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekapnya di jalan. Ia remas baju Chanyeol kuat hingga namja tampan itu refleks menoleh. Hati Chanyeol benar-benar hancur saat menyadari betapa menyedihkannya Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku s-sakit.."

Kepala Chanyeol serasa di hantam batu besar. Tubuhnya serasa disedot oleh aliran waktu yang membawanya ke masa-masa indah mereka. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat rewel saat sakit. Ia akan selalu mengeluh padanya bahkan saat ia hanya terkena batuk ringan akibat terlalu banyak makan es krim.

Namun bukan kenangan itu yang membuat hati Chanyeol terasa patah, melainkan kenangan dimana ia pertama kali menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan demam setelah berbulan-bulan mereka perang dingin hanya karena pernyataan cinta Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di ranjang yang terdapat di klinik asrama mereka dahulu Baekhyun dirawat, meringkuk dan menangis dengan tangan tertancap selang infus. Baekhyun mengeluh bahwa ia sakit dan ia tak kuat. Ia tak kuat menahan perasaan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat hingga kepala namja mungil itu tenggelam di dadanya. Menggendong tubuh kurus Baekhyun dengan mudahnya dan meringis saat merasakan tetesan darah Baekhyun ikut mengalir menuruni bajunya hingga ke celana.

"Aku akan benar-benar membuat kalian menyesal.."

Jaejin menelan ludah pahit saat mendengar ancaman Chanyeol. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun bahkan saat Chanyeol telah bergegas pergi membawa Baekhyun yang tak berdaya. Jaejin seolah baru kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya saat Nana telah jatuh pingsan dan tergeletak di jalanan.

"Nana!"

Chanyeol tak peduli. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan kakaknya dan kakak iparnya nanti. Nana adalah tanggung jawab mereka. Bukan tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Tanggung jawab Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun seorang. Namja tampan itu bergegas menuju mobil. Ia bahkan tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Jongdae yang tengah berlari panik kearahnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya.

Mobil Chanyeol melesat bak angin kencang hingga membuat Jongdae hampir jatuh membentur aspal. Astaga, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Minseok setelah ini? Baekhyun dibawa seorang namja tak dikenal dengan keadaan berdarah-darah?

Bisa-bisa Jongdae digantung di etalase minimarket setelah ini oleh Minseok yang kelewat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Lalu beralih pada Jongdae yang kini sibuk berfikir seperti orang gila, Chanyeol juga mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila. Ia mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan setan. Berulang kali ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kepalanya telah terkulai lemas hingga mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan beberapa penjaga apartemen yang melintas tentang siapa Baekhyun dan mengapa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang tengah berdarah-darah ke dalam apartemennya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Baekhyun sempat membuka matanya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya diranjang sendirian.

"M-mau kemana?"

Chanyeol meringis pelan, segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan air bersih untuk membersihkan lukamu Baek."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya enggan. Chanyeol baru saja akan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun saat ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Inilah yang disebut dengan kepanikan dapat membuat orang paling pandai di dunia sekalipun dapat melakukan sebuah kebodohan. Nasihat tentang tidak baik mengambil keputusan saat sedang panik benar-benar Chanyeol rasakan. Disaat Baekhyun telah terluka memar dan muntah darah, mengapa ia membawa namja mungil ini ke apartemennya, bukan ke rumah sakit?!

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar hingga Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Benar-benar tak suka saat Chanyeol menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"A-ada apa Chanh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang parau dan napas terputus. Ia benci saat melihat Chanyeol kelewat panik hingga hampir menangis seperti ini.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Sahut Chanyeol tak singkron dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu telah memposisikan diri untuk bersiap menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus segera membawamu kerumah sakit Baekhyun!" Chanyeol panik, ia bahkan merengek dan berteriak frustasi kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah di tengah kekalutan yang dialami oleh mantan kekasihnya. Ia raih jemari Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Mengelusnya lembut dan tetap tersenyum sekalipun bibirnya terasa begitu perih saat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sudut bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Lalu adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Chanyeol bahkan telah banjir air mata melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

"A-ambilkan aku air hangat. Bersihkan wajahku terlebih dahulu Chanyeol-ah.. k-kumohon."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya seperti robot. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya enggan, membiarkan Chanyeol pergi membuat hatinya sakit sekalipun namja tampan yang tengah dilanda kepanikan itu akhirnya kembali dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa satu baskom berisi air hangat. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah handuk bersih dan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda.

"Aku akan membersihkan darah-darah ini lebih dulu, setelah itu aku akan membantumu berganti pakaian."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga menahan sakit saat Chanyeol mulai mengompres sembari membersihkan darah yang telah mengering di wajahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir sekalipun itu tak akan pernah berhasil.

Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir setengah mati bahkan bersumpah akan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit setelah ini.

"Apa sakit?"

"S-sedikit…"

Chanyeol menggeram tak suka. Baekhyun pasti berbohong. Luka di bibirnya bukan main-main. Pecah dan berdarah. Sangat mengerikan. Belum lagi dengan luka memar di dahi dan pipi kanan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu juga berulang kali menyentuh perutnya. Jaejin berulang kali menghantam perut Baekhyun, tentu sakit luar biasa hingga Baekhyun sempat muntah darah.

 _Rasa sakit ini… bahkan tak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatiku…_

Chanyeol sedikit lega saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun telah bersih dari noda darah dan tanah akibat Baekhyun meringkuk di jalanan tadi. Pipi Baekhyun yang semula pucat juga kini mulai merona karena air hangat yang Chanyeol basuhkan secara lembut. Lalu dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengganti pakaian Baekhyun, membukanya perlahan dan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat mendapati memar kebiruan bercampur kemerahan di perut Baekhyun.

Namja brengsek itu akan benar-benar membayar semua kesakitan ini, tekad Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Chanyeol. Rahang namja yang paling dicintainya itu mengeras. Baekhyun mengusap perutnya pelan, mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol sejenak hingga Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Meraih tangan Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun memutus kontak mata mereka. Chanyeol serasa dihipnotis oleh mata sayu Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat jemarinya menyentuh perut bayi Baekhyun. Lembut sekali kulit perut mantan kekasihnya ini, membuat hati Chanyeol luluh oleh rasa sakit saat melihat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Tanganmu hangat…"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening namja mungil itu mesra. Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh seketika. Air matanya menetes tanpa henti hingga menimbulkan isakan kecil.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan melindungimu sayang…"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga mempercayai Chanyeol di sisa hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Tentu Baekhyun tahu jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang sempat berkeliaran di kepalanya saat ini.

 _Lindungi aku hingga kepembaringanku nanti Chanyeollo…_

Chanyeol tak ingin terlalu larut. Jika saja kondisi Baekhyun baik-baik saja, maka Chanyeol tak akan sedikitpun mengalihkan matanya dari wajah namja mungil tersayangnya ini. Tapi Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang buruk, terlarut dalam perasaan dan terus memaksakan diri agar bisa bermesraan dengan Baekhyun akan semakin memperpanjang rasa sakit fisik yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Aku akan mengambil obat luka, obat penghilang rasa sakit dan krim memar untuk mengobatimu sementara waktu. Setelah itu kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham. Memberikan senyuman pada Chanyeol yang telah bergegas mengambil obat, dan selagi menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali pada hobi barunya yaitu melamunkan banyak kenangan lama.

 _Pada akhirnya aku berkesempatan untuk bisa bersama denganmu… apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Kau nampak ingin memperjuangkanku kembali…_

Chanyeol kembali. Masih dengan wajahnya yang panik dan langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru. Chanyeol meletakan beberapa botol obat yang ia janjikan pada Baekhyun tadi. Ia juga membawa kasa bersih, cairan antiseptik dan plester untuk mengobati luka-luka perih di lengan dan sudut bibir Baekhyun. Ia juga membawa sebuah pisau lipat kecil berujung runcing yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memotong buah namun ia manfaatkan kini untuk memotong plester.

Namja tampan itu kelewat ceroboh hingga tak bisa menemukan gunting yang biasanya ia letakan di laci meja televisi. Mungkin terlalu panik hingga kehilangan benda itu dan Chanyeol sendiri tak ingin membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk mencari dimana keberadaan guntingnya.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang, dan gerak-geriknya itu tak terlepas sedikitpun dari mata Baekhyun, bahkan saat namja tampan itu tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya keras. Menatap Baekhyun kalut dan kembali beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aku melupakan krim penghilang memarnya, tunggu sebentar ya." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil menggerutu. Berdoa dalam hati agar krim itu ada di tempat ia biasa menyimpan sehingga tak perlu waktu banyak untuk mencarinya, setidaknya sampai Chanyeol kembali dan refleks menghempaskan krim penghilang memar itu dari tangannya hingga botol penyimpannya pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping karena terkejut.

Entah apalagi yang mampu Chanyeol lakukan selain membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan mulut ikut terbuka.

Ini gila.

"B-Baekhyun-ah k-kumohon.."

Baekhyun gila dan Chanyeol juga telah dibuat gila oleh kelakuannya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melupakan banyak hal. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak dengan cerobohnya lupa membawa krim penghilang memar itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian dengan sebuah pisau lipat runcing di tangannya. Sungguh Chanyeol menyesal karena memilih meletakan pisau itu disana.

Baekhyun dengan gilanya mengacungkan pisau lipat itu keudara, seakan sedang berlatih untuk mengayunkan pisau itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh Chanyeol telah bergetar hebat. Ketakutan benar-benar melanda dirinya yang bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri, terlebih setelah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu tenang, meskipun tatapan matanya kosong namun Chanyeol bisa melihat ada kepasrahan disana, seolah Baekhyun telah siap menjemput mautnya.

"L-letakan pisau itu sayang, k-kumohon.."

"Tetap disana Chanyeol-ah… ini tak akan lama.."

"LETAKAN PISAU ITU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol ingin mati. Ia benar-benar ingin mati saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata telah menjejaki pipi Baekhyun dan hal yang sama pun terjadi padanya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun perlahan dan hati-hati seperti seorang bayi yang baru belajar berjalan. Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat Baekhyun semakin mengarahkan pisau itu pada perutnya, mengayunkannya beberapa kali dan berulang-ulang tanpa mengenai tubuhnya. Seperti sedang mengejek Chanyeol atau seperti sedang berlatih meregang nyawanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah..kumohon s-sa-sayang letakan pisau itu… k-kematian bukanlah jalan keluarnya s-sayang kumohon.."

"Mereka meneriakiku... mereka membicarakan kekuranganku… aku ditolak…jadi untuk apa aku ada disini?"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Ia tahu ini semua karena trauma yang Baekhyun alami. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar mulut berbisa orang-orang yang tadi hanya bisa memperhatikan kesakitan yang Baekhyun alami tanpa bisa mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang belum bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia belum bisa mengerti penderitaan akibat penolakan seperti apa yang Baekhyun alami, namun ia belajar. Ia belajar untuk mengerti Baekhyun dan ia membutuhkan namja itu untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Apa yang Baekhyun alami bukanlah suatu kekurangan, menjadi seseorang yang berbeda orientasinya bukanlah sebuah kekurangan. Baekhyun hanya sedikit berbeda dan perbedaan itu tak berarti membuatnya harus merasakan semua kesakitan ini.

"Aku ada untukmu… aku ada disini…"

"Aku tidak diinginkan…"

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

"Aku tidak dibutuhkan…"

"Aku membutuhkanmu!"

"Aku diabaikan…"

"Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu!"

"Aku ditolak.."

"Aku tidak akan menolakmu!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Seerat pegangan tangannya pada pisau lipat yang ia genggam kini. Chanyeol terlihat begitu jauh dimatanya saat ia membuka mata tadi dan Chanyeol juga tetap terlihat begitu jauh dihatinya saat ia memejamkan mata kini.

Ini mungkin hanya ketenangan sesaat yang Chanyeol bisa sajikan untuknya. Baekhyun mungkin bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol yang tidak menolaknya. Namun bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

Pada akhirnya ia mungkin akan berakhir dengan luka yang lebih dalam dan lebar. Semua tidak akan menjadi baik. Mungkin tak ada lagi yang lebih baik dari kematian yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat matanya telah terbuka. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman Baekhyun tak membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"Aku tidak kuat…"

Chanyeol serasa kembali tersedot ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sama, Chanyeol dejavu dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

" _ **T-tidak akan bisa. Kembali seperti dulu sama saja dengan menahan perasaanku Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak kuat."**_

 _Jangan menahannya sayang.. Kau kuat, jangan tahan cintamu untukku Baekhyun-ah.._

"Aku tidak dicintai…"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol menjerit dengan wajahnya yang telah kalut dengan air mata. Tangannya mengepal, andai saja pisau itu tak berada di tangan Baekhyun dan dapat dengan kapan saja melukai namja yang ia cintai itu, sudah sedari tadi Chanyeol terjang Baekhyun dan ia peluk erat tubuh mungil itu seolah tak ada hari esok.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Setelah hari-hari berat ia lewati dengan Chanyeol yang berulang kali menyebut kata teman dan juga perhatian Chanyeol di beberapa hari terakhir ini, Baekhyun akhirnya tahu bahwa cintanya berbalas. Ini bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang menyakitkan.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu… namun ini tak akan membuat semuanya berakhir indah…_

"Aku mencintaimu… kita kembali seperti dulu Baekhyun-ah."

"Sekarang letakan pisau itu sayang k-kumohon. Setelah ini kita kerumah sakit, sayang kumohon.."

Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ayah yang sedang membujuk anak gadisnya agar mau makan dan tidak lagi diet. Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin takut dan berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol bahkan ingin berteriak saat ini juga saat Baekhyun justru mengeluarkan kata-kata omong kosong yang semakin membuat kepala Chanyeol serasa ingin pecah.

"Aku akan tenang Chanyeol-ah.."

"Aku akan tenang setelah ini… aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menunggumu di alam sana…"

"Baekhyun-ah kumohon hentikan….Kita akan kerumah sakit…"

"…."

"Baek-"

"Setelah ini bawalah jasadku kerumah sakit untuk diurus lalu dikebumikan Chanyeol-ah.."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Byun Baekhyun!"

"…."

"Letakan pisau itu sayang! Letakan pisau itu kumohon, letakan sekarang juga!"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol telah sakit karena terus-terusan membentak Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sudah seperti orang kerasukan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat saat Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan tangan yang mengayun-ngayun dan mata yang sesekali terpejam. Namja mungil itu hanya sedang menghitung mundur. Menghitung mundur kematiannya.

 _Apa yang kau tunggu? Lakukanlah.. maka semua akan berakhir.._

 _Kesakitan ini akan berakhir Byun Baekhyun… tidak akan ada lagi yang menolakmu.. tidak akan ada lagi orang yang membicarakan perbedaan yang ada pada dirimu. Hanya kematian yang akan membuatmu tenang, hanya kematian yang akan membuat orang tuamu bergeming dan menangisi jasadmu, hanya kematian yang akan membuat kakak dan kakak iparmu yang telah mencampakanmu di jalan itu luar biasa menyesal.._

 _Kau tidak akan mendapatkan lagi hinaan… kau tidak akan pernah lagi merasa kesepian.. kedamaian akan melingkupi batinmu yang kosong… kesedirian akan lenyap saat jasadmu bergelung tanah…_

 _Park Chanyeol.. hanya cinta sesaatmu.. ia tak akan bertahan. Ingatkah kau saat keluarganya menolakmu? Sekalipun Chanyeol menutupinya, kau tetap akan tertolak. Pergilah.. berdamailah dengan Tuhan dan tertidurlah dalam keabadian Byun Baekhyun.._

 _Apakah hanya kematian ini yang membuatku terhindar dari penderitaan?_

"Aku mencintamu Baekhyun-ah.."

 _Aku lebih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol… Selamat tinggal…_

 _1…2…3…._

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

CRASH!

.

.

.

.

.

If you live to be 100 years

I hope I live to be 100 years minus 1 day

So I never have to live without you

 **-Winnie The Pooh-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 4 : Park Chanyeol**

 **Sometimes, I just wanna sleep forever**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Astaga *ngumpet lagi di keteknya si tao

Wkwkwkwkwk bagaimana ini makin gaje wkwkwk sebenarnya hampir sebagian dari part di chapter ini ga ada di kerangka karangan, yang ada di kerangka karangan yang saya bikin buat ff ini seharusnya end di chapter 4 tapi setelah saya ketik panjangnyaaaaa panjang banget jadi saya potong jadi dua chapter

Saya tambahin diawal itu cerita masa lalu baek karena dua alasan, yang pertama ada beberapa reader di PM dan review yang penasaran soal kelanjutan hidup Oh Sehun *didamprat* sebenernya di pemikiran awal saya, Sehun itu emg cuma kaya cameo doang terus alasan kenapa baek selingkuh yaaaa karena dia emg pengen selingkuh ama Sehun *dan selanjutnya saya pun di bash wkwkwkwkk

Cuma rasanya ga enak setelah saya pikir lagi, seakan gampang bgt si bbh selingkuh jadi saya bikin begitu. Nah alasan kedua karena pas saya kemaren iseng baca ulang ff Byun Baekhyun, saya melihat ada satu narasi saya yang ambigu bgt, mungkin beberapa reader ada yang inget tapi saya yakin sih banyak juga yang ga nyadar wkwkwkwk atau malah langsung baca ff Park Chanyeol langsung tanpa baca ff Byun Baekhyun hiks *nangis gegulingan.

Jadi saya copy aja sedikit narasinya disini…

 _Aku mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Satu hal yang kudapati adalah dada serta perut rata Baekhyun. Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Aku juga seorang namja dan sedikit heran saat mendapati betapa mulusnya kulit Baekhyun. Putih bersih seperti kulit bayi dengan beberapa ruam kemerahan di lehernya._

Narasi ini ada di chapter 1 dan disitu saya bikin ada beberapa ruam seperti kissmark di leher Baekhyun. Saya agak gagal paham kenapa saya nulis ini waktu itu *plak* tapi setelah saya cek di kerangka karangannya, ternyata ada salah satu scene yang memang menceritakan masa lalu bbh dan itu seharusnya masuk di ff Byun Baekhyun. Tapi ga jadi saya masukin karena beberapa pertimbangan. Jadi karena berhubung momentnya juga cocok sama pertanyaan readers soal Sehun jadi saya masukin masalah kissmark itu disini wkwkwkkwwkk dan yang bikin kissmark abang Yongguk *dipalak gukkie*

Dimasa lalu bbh ini juga saya sengaja buat narasi yang menjelaskan alasan kenapa Baek bersikeras buat nolak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di publik, karena dia ga mau kehilangan teman-temannya. Ini semacam trauma gitu sih, saya ngamatin juga di publik kalo *mohon maaf* beberapa orang yang anti sosial ataupun ditolak oleh masyarakat biasanya akan cenderung untuk membuat pribadi baru yang menyenangkan dan akan melakukan hal apapun supaya orang-orang akan tetap bertahan di sisinya.

Nah Baek juga sama, dia punya trauma ditolak sama orang tuanya Cuma tinggal sama nenek. Dan sekarang disaat dia masuk ke sekolah dan bakatnya diakui sama orang lain, ia jadi pribadi yang ceria dan akan melakukan apa aja supaya temen-temennya ga pergi ninggalin dia, karena dia takut ditinggalin karena dia trauma makanya diminta kiss ama Sehun aja mau terus ikut pesta mabok-mabok aja mau padahal dia aslinya udah takut duluan ama Yongguk *plak

Jadi gitu deh wkwkwkwk semoga bisa di pahami.

Di chapter ini saya belibet nulis percakapannya wkwkw, apalagi percakapan pas Chanyeol ngomong ama Baek, saya baca ulang kok ini Chan jadi kaya orang gagap dibanding orang yang ketakutan wkwkkwkw *didamprat Chanyeol* soalnya dibayangan saya tuh Chanyeol ngomong keputus putus gitu saking takutnya tapi akhirnya malah begitulah jadinya wkwkwkwk terus itu pas Chanyeol panik dan lupa ini itu, itu pengalaman pribadi banget, saya kalo udh panik kadang mendadak bego *padahal kalo lagi ga panik juga ga pinter wkwkwkwk *plak*

Readers juga mungkin sama ya, kalo lagi panik pasti apa aja lupa, apa aja disamber, apa aja ketinggalan. Begitu juga kah? Hahahahahah

Terus kok beberapa dari review yang saya baca seperti mengambarkan readers seperti belum membaca ff Byun Baekhyun hiks *nangis dua ember* ga apa apa sih ga masalah soalnya banyak yang bilang juga ga mau baca Angst tapi takutnya malah ga nyambung wkwkwk ada readers di pm dan review yang nanya kok Chanyeol ama Baekhyun panggilannya Chanyeollo sama Baekboo juga bukannya itu di to tie the knot? Ini ada di ff Byun Baekhyun, saya emang sengaja bikin ff yang sama nama panggilannya wkwkwk jadi panggilan sayang Chanbaek di to tie the knot sama ff ini sama ya, Chanyeollo sama Byun Baekboo *dibacanya Baekbu ya bukan Baekbo wkwkwkkw

Tapi kalo soal karakter jelas beda ya wkwk, kalo di ff ini Chanbaek kan masih muda sekitar 25 tahunan sementara kalo di tie the knot itu udh 30an. Terus Chanyeol disini itu ga sedewasa di ff tie the knot, Baekhyun disini juga bisa dibilang lebih baperan dibanding di tie the knot *padahal sama sama baperan sih wkwkwk Cuma kalo disini saya ngerasa bbh bapernya lebih klimaks aja, terus disini juga Baekhyun lebih keliatan lemah, ga strong kaya di to tie the knot. Tapi itu balik lagi pendapat dari readers sih hahahah kira-kira gimana? Perbedaan karakter Chanbaek di ff ini sama to tie the knot? Kalo sempet baca ini dijawab di review ya hehehehee

Terus apa lagi ya… oh iya soal quotes terakhir itu saya dapet dari filem Winnie the pooh, sumpah itu quotes so sweet banget wkwkwk ga beda jauh sama quotes pertama yang soal move on itu *edisi baper*

Okeh… penjelasan itu aja. Chapter 5 untuk ending sudah saya ketik dan sudah siap publish, tinggal tunggu respon aja nanti langsung saya rapihin dan saya publish. Saya kaget kemaren ffn sempet error, saya bingung sendiri wkwkwk terus saya dengan noraknya baru tahu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu kalo ffn tersedia di play store, saya baru nyoba dan fiturnya baguuus, Cuma yang saya bingung, ada pm yang masuk dua arah gitu. Pas saya buka di aplikasi ffn ga ada sama sekali pm yang masuk tapi pas saya buka di chrome ada banyak yang masuk jadi saya bingung wkwkwk

Untuk to tie the knot saya lagi coba buat kembangin kerangka karangannya dulu soalnya biar nulisnya enak dan saya memang sengaja mau tamatin ff Park Chanyeol ini dulu baru update tie the knot *biar greget *plak #greget wkwkwkwk

Udh itu ajaaaa terima kasih! Selamat membaca dan semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Akhir kata I believe in Chanbaek! Chanbaek is real! Chanbaek super hardcore shipper! Wkwkwkkwkwk LOVE CHANBAEK!

* * *

Sign

Dara


	5. Chapter 5

" _Kembalilah."_

" _Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu."_

" _Menjauhlah dariku."_

" _Jauhi diriku sama seperti orang-orang yang melangkah mundur saat menyadari ada makhluk menjijikan di sekitarnya."_

" _Kau tidak menjijikan Byun Baekhyun! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Jangan berfikiran seperti itu, kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku ingin kau yang dulu."_

" _T-tidak akan bisa. Kembali seperti dulu sama saja dengan menahan perasaanku Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak kuat."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu sayang… Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maybe it's not about a happy ending**

 **Maybe it's about the story**

 **Because I don't want a happy ending with you**

 **I want a happy eternity cause I believe that true love never ends**

 **You're my true love…**

.

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

Love is Sincerity

.

 **Summary :** Ketika semua telah terjadi, yang dapat aku lakukan hanya menangis dan meratap. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa akulah peran antagonis dalam cerita ini. Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku menyesal. I'm sorry, I deeply regret. Byun Baekhyun Sequel by Dara. CHANBAEK! BOYS LOVE! YAOI! DLDR!

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Baekyeol – Chanbaek. BOYS LOVE! Forever Love

Chapter 5 : Love is Sincerity

.

.

.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ingin berteriak histeris namun semua suaranya serasa menghilang. Ia kembali melakukan kebodohan. Baekhyun menangis dan menjerit dalam hati. Tangannya telah berlumuran darah disaat ia yakin betul bahwa darah itu bukanlah darahnya.

Entah pergi kemana semua bisikan-bisikan mengerikan yang sempat keluar dan masuk ke telinganya. Mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya hingga berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Baekhyun lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya serasa ingin tenggelam di telan bumi saat ini juga.

Tubuhnya memberat karena gravitasi dan beban tubuh yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya bersandar pada bahunya yang bergetar hebat karena _shok_.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol menarik paksa pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam kuat. Namja itu merintih dalam senyuman yang masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"D-da-darah.."

Baekhyun bertingkah seperti orang linglung yang phobia melihat darah disaat tadi ia berniat memuncratkan darahnya sendiri di pisau lipat yang kini telah terlempar jauh ke sudut kamar Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu meringis hebat saat kedua jemari tangannya terasa kaku dan basah. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Mata kecilnya membulat besar disaat Chanyeol sibuk tertawa bangga. Namja itu dengan gilanya merasa bangga dengan usahanya sendiri.

Lewat tangan-tangan beraninya ini, Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan tindakan nekat Baekhyun yang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya.

Ini semua kelewat dramatis. Andai saja Chanyeol terlambat satu langkah, maka sudah dipastikan pisau yang kini melukai hampir seluruh telapak tangannya itu akan mengoyak perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bertingkah seperti _superhero_ yang menyelamatkan mantan kekasihnya yang gila. Saat mata pisau yang sangat tajam dan berkilat terkena cahaya lampu itu hampir menembus kulit perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk meremas sisi tajam pisau itu kuat dengan kedua tangannya. Memutarnya cepat lalu menariknya kencang menjauhi Baekhyun.

Dari penjelasan ini tentu kita semua tahu sakit macam apa yang kini Chanyeol rasakan. Namja tampan itu bahkan bisa merasakan hawa dingin menembus tulang jarinya yang telah terlihat karena kulit dan dagingnya yang robek menganga mengeluarkan darah.

Darah pekat itu membanjiri lantai, bercampur baur dengan air mata Baekhyun yang tak berhenti menetes. Ia menangis seperti orang idiot disaat Chanyeol bertarung melawan rasa sakit dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan dirinya yang menangis.

"C-chanyeol.. C-chanh..Chanyeol.." Baekhyun sibuk menggumamkan nama namja yang ia cintai berulang kali disaat Chanyeol telah terkulai lemas di bahunya.

"A-aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati.."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ini semua berbanding terbalik. Saat Chanyeol terlihat begitu frustasi, khawatir, dan takut setengah mati sebelumnya saat melihatnya yang berniat bunuh diri, kini namja tampan itu merasa luar biasa lega. Ia bisa menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pisau yang bisa kapan saja mengakhiri hidup namja mungil itu.

"T-tetaplah hidup u-un-tukku Baekhyun-ah.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Chanyeol… j-jangan tinggalkan aku Chanh.."

Baekhyun bisa berkata seperti itu disaat sebelumnya ia berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Membunuh namja tampan ini secara perlahan karena rasa khawatir yang luar biasa, kini Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lega.

"A-aku a-ku baik-baik saja.. kenapa menangis hm?"

"Tan-tang-tanganmu terluka… ber-berdarah.."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Ia gerakan tangannya yang sakit luar biasa itu agar bisa menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Semua rasa sakit, rasa panas seperti terbakar, perih yang menyiksa dan nyeri yang mengigit bercampur menjadi satu saat telapak tangannya berhasil menapaki wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Merahnya darah Chanyeol begitu kontras dengan pucatnya wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu semakin terisak. Nafasnya seolah terputus, lehernya terasa tercekik.

"A-aku mencintaimu.. J-jangan pernah merasa kesepian…ada a-aku disampingmu sayang.."

Baekhyun menanggukan kepalanya pelan. Menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol seperti anak baik.

"D-dahulu aku gelisah.. a-aku gelisah saat merasa bahwa h-hanya akulah yang sendirian memperjuangkan c-cinta kita."

"T-tapi kini aku paham.. perjuanganmu lebih berat sayang… j-jangan pernah menyerah..k-kau mengerti sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Ia benar-benar mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa namja ini memang mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Berjanjilah p-padaku untuk tetap hidup d-dan memperjuangkan cinta k-kita.."

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan semua sesak di dadanya, memeluk Chanyeol erat adalah pilihan terbaik. Membiarkan kepala namja itu bersandar di dadanya sementara ia sibuk menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya.

"I-iya Chanyeol…Chanyeol..a-aku mencintaimu.."

Apakah semua telah berakhir?

Chanyeol kini mengerti. Dahulu, sisi egoisnya selalu saja menyalahkan Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja membuatnya seperti ini. Tentu kita ingat perjuangan cinta Chanyeol. Ego namja itu menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kesakitan yang ia rasakan selama mereka bersama dan mengutuk Baekhyun yang mengkhianati cinta sucinya.

Sekalipun seiring berjalan waktu, hati nuraninya tetap tak bisa melupakan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun namun tetap saja ego itu tetap tak hilang. Baekhyun tetap menjadi tersangka atas luka di hatinya.

Lalu kini, Chanyeol seolah dipaksa melihat pada kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang petarung tunggal. Baekhyun telah lebih dulu bertarung melawan dunia yang menolaknya. Keputusasaan yang sempat tergambar di mata namja mungil itu beberapa saat yang lalu membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

Chanyeol mengerti alasan mengapa dahulu Baekhyun benar-benar mati-matian menutupi hubungan mereka. Baekhyun berusaha keras berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat mereka di tempat umum, berubah menjadi pribadi yang cuek dan seolah tidak mencintainya.

Namja mungil itu hanya tak ingin semua orang berbalik badan dan meninggalkannya hanya karena fakta hubungan mereka.

Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran Baekhyun serta keberanian Chanyeol yang luar biasa untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka membuat semuanya terasa rumit dan sulit dipahami. Namun kini Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana sulitnya menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Hingga matanya perlahan meredup dan kegelapan menyergapnya, Chanyeol tetap diliputi perasaan lega karena akhirnya ia bisa memahami Baekhyun, egonya bisa berdamai dengan Baekhyun dan ia tetap berada dalam pangkuan Baekhyun yang ia cintai sejak lama.

Sekalipun lima tahun telah berlalu, cintanya ini tetap ada dan tak akan pernah tergantikan.

 _Aku mengerti penderitaan yang kau alami sayang… aku menyerah atas egoku dan aku mencintaimu Baekboo.._

Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya jatuh dalam ketidak sadaran. Darah menggenang dan wajah Chanyeol telah memucat dengan bibirnya yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Peoples say that true love would always find ways to understand pain**

 **Like me, now I understand that your life is so hard.**

 **But now can you understand me?**

 **That there isn't one person in this world that I want more than I want you..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang saat ini Baekhyun rasakan adalah khawatir. Khawatir setengah mati. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut satu sama lain, memilin ujung kemeja yang Chanyeol pinjamkan dengan sangat erat hingga kusut dan basah karena keringat dingin yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun syukuri adalah ditengah kepanikan yang melandanya, ia masih bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Ia berhasil menemukan ponsel Chanyeol yang ikut tergeletak di meja nakas samping ranjang. Meraihnya cepat dalam kegugupan dan menghubungi siapa saja yang namanya tercantum paling atas di daftar panggilan.

Suara lembut dan tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun. Menyapa Chanyeol hangat bahkan sempat bertanya bagaimana kabar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjawab sapaan itu dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan suara yang bergetar.

"D-da-datanglah ke a-apartemen Chanyeol. K-kumohon, Chanyeol terluka."

Setelah memberikan kabar kelewat mengejutkan itu, Baekhyun menutup telponnya secara sepihak. Ia kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol yang telah resmi pingsan sambil menangis. Menanti kedatangan Yoora yang saat itu langsung meloncat dari kursinya, berlari secepat kilat menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya seperti orang gila.

Ada rasa lega di hati Baekhyun saat satu-satunya kakak yang selalu Chanyeol banggakan itu telah hadir dihadapannya dengan wajah yang pucat. Tangannya bergetar dan benar-benar tak kuasa melihat kondisi adiknya yang tergeletak dengan darah melumuri kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun menatapnya sendu sementara Yoora menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau punya waktu untuk menjelaskan hal ini nanti!"

Nada bicara Yoora memang tidak tinggi tapi Baekhyun mengerti jika Yoora sedang memberinya peringatan. Baekhyun refleks menyingkir saat beberapa orang penjaga apartemen masuk dan ikut membantu Yoora membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit.

Yoora bahkan tak menoleh kearah Baekhyun sedikitpun setelah itu. Dada Baekhyun berdenyut sakit saat lagi-lagi merasa ia diabaikan. Namun meratapi nasibnya itu bukanlah hal utama yang Baekhyun harus lakukan. Chanyeol tentu menjadi yang utama.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku tapi tanggung semua resikonya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah pahit. Ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan Yoora erat hingga membuat tangan yeoja cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol itu ikut kotor ternoda oleh darah.

Yoora mengikuti tubuh adiknya dengan perasaan cemas yang luar biasa. Dadanya berdegub kencang saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Seorang penjaga apartemen ikut mengantar mereka kerumah sakit bahkan menjadi supir dadakan karena Yoora tak sanggup membawa mobil setelah melihat kondisi adiknya.

Yoora memeluk kepala Chanyeol. Air mata telah mengalir. Ia luar biasa panik dan khawatir. Berulang kali meminta sang supir dadakan untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tertunduk sambil mengenggam ujung baju Chanyeol. Sibuk berdoa untuk keselamatan namja yang ia cintai itu.

Hingga beberapa jam berlalu, Baekhyun tetap berdiri di lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan kalut. Setelah sempat dibawa ke unit gawat darurat dan ditangani oleh dokter, seorang perawat keluar dan memberi kabar jika Chanyeol pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Yoora mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk adikku kumohon!"

Perawat itu mengangguk dan Yoora hanya bisa menunggu. Luka besar di kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol telah ditangani oleh dokter. Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin, mungkin dokter tengah menjahit luka Chanyeol atau apapun itu Baekhyun tidak mengerti karena kini ia hanya bisa menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Yoora sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun. Yoora jelas mengenal Baekhyun, meskipun dahulu hanya sempat mengenali Baekhyun lewat foto yang Chanyeol tunjukan namun ingatan Yoora tentang Baekhyun masih sangat lekat terasa.

Namja mungil itu juga sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Beberapa luka diwajahnya seolah memberi kejelasan bahwa Baekhyun pasti habis bertengkar hebat. Apakah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?

Kepala Yoora ingin pecah rasanya. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja sama seperti Chanyeol. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka saling baku hantam sekalipun dahulu pernah memadu kasih, dan andai saja benar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar hebat hingga membuat Chanyeol terluka seperti ini, Yoora tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak membenci Baekhyun.

"YOORA!"

Yeoja cantik itu langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menyambut sang ibu yang tengah berlari dramatis dengan berurai air mata. Nyonya Park tak datang sendiri, seorang namja paruh baya dan seorang namja tampan yang mirip seseorang yang Baekhyun kenali wajahnya ikut serta. Ketiganya datang dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Yoora memeluk tubuh ibunya pelan sementara namja tampan yang wajahnya familiar di mata Baekhyun itu sibuk mengelus punggung Yoora dan menenangkan yeoja itu.

Mata Baekhyun seketika memanas. Mungkin sudah pernah disebutkan dalam narasi jika Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sensitif saat melihat kedekatan sebuah keluarga. Sisi melankolisnya tersentuh, apakah jika ia terluka seperti Chanyeol maka kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya dan kakak iparnya akan ikut menangis dalam kekhawatiran?

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam. Lagi-lagi ia sibuk dengan ratapan anak tirinya hingga tak menyadari jika Nyonya Park telah menghampirinya dan mencengkeram lengannya kasar.

"Arggghhh…." Rintihan pelan Baekhyun hanya dibalas oleh tatapan penuh kemarahan dari mata berair Nyonya Park. Yeoja paruh baya itu meremas kuat lengannya yang juga memar akibat hantaman kaki Jaejin.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ibu…Ibu kumohon hentikan.."

Yoora berusaha menghentikan ibunya yang mulai menyakiti Baekhyun. Yeoja paruh baya itu larut dalam kekalutan. Yoora dan namja tampan yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah suaminya itu tengah berusaha menjauhi tubuh ibu mereka dari Baekhyun.

Saat telah terlepas pun, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan pukulan Nyonya Park di wajah dan dadanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, menundukkan wajahnya selagi air matanya sibuk mengalir deras tanpa henti.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjauhi anakku! Tapi kau tidak mengerti!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia mengerti. Ia mengerti desakan Nyonya Park perihal tempat tinggal itu. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menuruti permintaannya untuk tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan rela mengeluarkan biaya ongkos _subway_ pulang dan pergi demi mencapai tempat kerjanya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan tersirat Nyonya Park agar ia jauh dari Chanyeol.

Namun apa yang bisa diperbuat jika takdir membuat ia dan Chanyeol justru semakin dekat? Baekhyun cukup tahu diri dengan tidak mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi namja itu tetap datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan?

Luka yang Chanyeol dapatkan hingga ia tak sadarkan diri dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit memang salah Baekhyun, tapi tak adakah kesempatan baginya untuk menjelaskan semuanya?

Lorong rumah sakit sudah penuh dengan teriakan Nyonya Park yang seolah kerasukan setan. Kekhawatiran seorang ibu memang dahsyat, seekor nyamuk saja bahkan tak boleh mengusik ketenangan putranya apalagi Baekhyun?

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat pukulan Nyonya Park telah menjauhinya. Baekhyun berulang kali membuka mulutnya lalu menutup kembali, ia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan semuanya karena menjelaskan semuanya tanpa disaring akan semakin membuatnya jauh dari Chanyeol dan itu berarti ia gagal memperjuangkan cinta mereka, disaat Baekhyun telah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tetap kuat.

Suami Yoora mulai menatap Baekhyun intens. Memberi tanda pada namja mungil itu agar segera pergi. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Yoora. Yoora tidak salah, ia tak salah karena telah memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya tentang keadaan Chanyeol. Yoora sudah bisa menebak bahwa keberadaan Baekhyun disini pasti akan membuat darah kedua orang tuanya mendidih.

Oleh sebab itu Yoora memberi peringatan tentang resiko. Baekhyun harus menanggung semua resiko jika ia ingin ikut serta mengantar Chanyeol. Resiko mendapatkan amukan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Padahal Baekhyun bisa saja pergi meninggalkan Yoora dan Chanyeol di apartemen tadi. Toh Yoora juga tidak menganggapnya ada sedari tadi. Namun Baekhyun memaksa bahkan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Yoora erat.

Jadi inilah yang terjadi. Segala resiko harus ditanggung. Nyonya Park memang sudah terlihat lebih tenang namun Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya lega, lepas dari amukan macan bukan berarti lepas dari amukan buaya. Tuan Park menatapnya tajam seolah hendak menelan Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

 _Selamatkan anak ini Tuhan… aku mohon selamatkan anak ini dan adik iparku.._

"A-a-aku bisa jelas-"

PLAK!

Lorong rumah sakit tidak sepi. Semuanya menyadari apa yang baru saja ayah kandung Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun. Beberapa orang menatap Baekhyun iba sementara beberapa diantaranya sibuk menggerutu karena harus menyaksikan drama keluarga di rumah sakit secara langsung.

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis karena dua hal, pertama karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan pada luka di bibirnya yang sudah parah kini semakin parah karena tamparan Tuan Park. Tubuh mungilnya sudah terhempas dilantai, seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk. Kedua karena rasa sakit di hatinya. Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun harus merasakan pukulan dan tatapan kebencian hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa berputar. Yoora menutup matanya erat sementara Nyonya Park sibuk dengan keterkejutannya sendiri. Tak menyangka suaminya akan memukul Baekhyun begitu keras disaat ia juga ikut mengamuk tadi.

"Pergi kau dari sini.."

"Kau adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya moral putraku!"

Mengapa semua orang menatapnya benci? Dan mengapa semua orang menilainya buruk disaat tak ada sedikitpun kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya?

Tapi kita tentu tahu, diberi kesempatan atau tidak, penjelasan dari Baekhyun tak akan mengubah segalanya. Ia akan tetap bersalah. Keinginan untuk tetap berada di sisi Chanyeol setidaknya sampai Chanyeol kembali sehat pun hanya akan menjadi keinginan yang mungkin tak akan pernah terwujud untuk Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I wish I was**

 **I wish I was**

 **Beside You**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan semua tak berlangsung baik. Jongdae benar-benar telah membuat satu minimarket heboh karena berita tentang Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan keadaan berdarah-darah.

Kehebohan itupun membuat Minseok dan seluruh pegawai minimarket secara bergantian menjenguk Baekhyun. Datang ke kontrakan kecilnya dan memanjatkan banyak doa dan harapan agar Baekhyun cepat sembuh.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus penuh dengan rasa syukur. Ia senang masih ada yang peduli padanya. Ini mungkin terkesan berlebihan tapi bagi Baekhyun yang sudah kelewat putus asa terlebih setelah ia ditolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh Tuan Park, tentu ini menjadi masalah. Baekhyun kembali terpuruk.

Ia terkadang terlihat seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang akan langsung terpukul hanya karena dibentak oleh gurunya. Memilih merajuk dan tak mau lagi belajar. Baekhyun pun demikian. Ia akan benar-benar _down_ saat sesuatu menghantam keras hatinya. Hingga terkadang Baekhyun merasa hidupnya adalah yang paling terburuk.

Terkadang orang bijak berkata bahwa cobaan yang berat akan membuat setiap orang yang mengalaminya menjadi kuat. Namun nampaknya hal itu kurang berlaku untuk Baekhyun. Ia adalah pribadi yang tak mudah lupa. Kesakitan yang ia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu pun akan masih membuatnya menangis saat ini. Ia mungkin terlihat kuat karena selalu tersenyum, tertawa bahkan melempar guyonan, tetapi siapa yang tahu hatinya? Ia rapuh dan sakit. Ia tak sekuat yang terlihat, ia meratap, melamun dan menangis di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Ia butuh seseorang yang mampu menopangnya kuat agar tetap kokoh diterjang badai. Namun ia kehilangan orang itu karena kebodohannya yang begitu besar.

Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana kabar mantan kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu. Ia terlalu penakut untuk menghadapi semuanya. Ia lemah dan kalah bahkan untuk bertatap muka dengan wajah kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa menepati janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka.

Baekhyun sudah mati. Ia prajurit yang telah mati terkena panah di medan perang yang baru dimulai. Ia tak memiliki daya dan upaya lagi untuk berjuang.

Apakah berarti ia mengecewakan Chanyeol?

Tentu saja. Baekhyun pribadi bahkan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, apalagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Kontrakan kecilnya ini akan penuh dengan suara isak tangis yang tertahan. Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berandai-andai saat ini? Kita mungkin lelah menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terus saja berandai-andai namun pada akhirnya ia akan mengulang kebodohan yang sama. Seolah Baekhyun tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Namun ia juga manusia, keputusasaan itu ada. Semua orang boleh menghakimi Baekhyun dan menilai ia berlebihan karena mungkin masih banyak yang lebih menderita darinya, lalu jika pertanyaan itu dibalik, apakah semua orang yang menghakimi Baekhyun itu sanggup menjalani kehidupan seperti Baekhyun?

Ini menjadi serba salah. Baekhyun putus asa, tak sanggup dan ingin bunuh diri. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Secepat tangan Chanyeol yang merampas paksa pisau dari tangan Baekhyun hingga telapak tangannya robek berdarah-darah.

Apakah Baekhyun bisa mencegah itu semua? Ia bahkan tak memprediksikan hal itu. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan bertindak demikian. Baekhyun sempat berfikir ia tidak bersalah atas luka yang Chanyeol alami kemarin, lalu siapa yang salah?

Chanyeol?

Tidak mungkin. Chanyeol adalah korban.

Lalu orang tua Chanyeol? Mereka tidak tahu apapun tapi mereka menghakimi Baekhyun?

Tidak mungkin. Mereka adalah orang tua yang baik, tak ingin hal buruk menimpa putra kebanggaan mereka dan itu adalah salah satu bentuk kewajaran.

Pada akhirnya semua akan kembali pada Baekhyun. Kepalanya itu bisa pecah kapan saja karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun kini mengerti alasan mengapa ia seringkali pusing, mungkin karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini menyakitinya. Entahlah Baekhyun tak paham.

Namja mungil itu kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku Tuhan?"

Seperti orang gila ia berbicara sendirian. Ingin sekali ia bisa bernegosiasi dengan sang pencipta namun Baekhyun tak pernah ingin menjadi hamba durhaka yang menentang takdir Tuhan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengikuti arah takdir itu seperti sebatang kayu lapuk yang terbawa derasnya aliran sungai. Akan ada waktunya kayu itu akan berbenturan dengan batu besar yang menyakitkan dan akan ada waktunya kayu itu akan terdampar di pinggir sungai. Menyedihkan.

Lalu apakah aliran sungai itu akan membawa Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan baru muncul dari sebuah perumpaan kecil. Baekhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Hidupnya ini seperti lembaran kertas soal ujian nasional. Penuh dengan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan rumit yang membuatnya sakit perut dan ingin muntah.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas. Kesekian kalinya hingga terasa lelah mengamati namja mungil yang selalu menghela napas ini. Ia tekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya dalam diam. Posisi favorit yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan saat sedang sendirian tanpa kegiatan. Meringkuk diatas kasur lipat tipis miliknya.

Alasan mengapa ia bisa bermalas-malasan hari ini karena Minseok memberinya cuti. Cuti satu minggu yang cukup lama, Minseok memberikannya agar Baekhyun bisa pulih. Baekhyun sempat menolak namun Minseok memaksa karena kondisi Baekhyun cukup mengkhawatirkan. Minseok tak mungkin membiarkan pelanggannya bertanya-tanya tentang kondisi petugas kasirnya yang babak belur seperti itu.

Biarkan Baekhyun beristirahat hingga semua memar dan luka menyakitkan itu hilang dan Baekhyun mulai berusaha menikmati waktu liburnya. Andai ia memiliki televisi mungkin ia bisa menonton untuk membunuh rasa bosan, namun televisi kecil _portable_ yang Baekhyun miliki sewaktu masih di asrama telah rusak, dan Baekhyun belum punya uang untuk membeli yang baru.

Ia raih ponsel kurang canggih miliknya dan memutar lagu favoritnya. Baekhyun sangat suka menyanyi. Suaranya bagus dan hampir semua orang di sekolah dahulu mengakui hal itu. Namun ia tak beruntung, menjadi kasir mungkin takdirnya.

Baekhyun mulai mengikuti alunan lagu favoritnya. Meresapi setiap makna mendalam dari lagu tersebut. Pencipta lagu ini memang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati dengan karya-karyanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak hanya jatuh hati pada lagunya tapi juga pada penciptanya.

Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jauh lebih beruntung karena bakatnya dalam membuat lagu benar-benar tersalurkan dengan baik. Meski bukan suara Chanyeol yang terdengar namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan kentalnya nuansa 'Chanyeol' dalam lagu tersebut karena memang Baekhyun tahu betul bakat Chanyeol dan tahu ciri khas dari bakat mantan kekasihnya itu.

Mungkin ini adalah obat. Obat kerinduan yang paling baik untuk Baekhyun. Memejamkan mata sambil mendengar lagu yang dibuat langsung oleh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tenang. Meringkuk sambil membayangkan diri berada dipelukan Chanyeol. Hidup Baekhyun serasa lengkap. Khayalannya membuat Baekhyun sangat nyaman.

Terkadang cinta memang membuat hal kecil menjadi luar biasa. Hanya karena lagu, Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol yang seolah mengusap kepalanya lembut. Terlebih dengan makna mendalam dari untaian lirik lagunya.

 _True love…Sincerity_

Baekhyun merasa hatinya terwakili oleh lagu ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Baekhyun hampir saja tertidur. Memar di perutnya masih terasa sakit dan tubuhnya masih lemas sehingga mudah sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk tertidur. Padahal ia adalah tipe orang yang sulit tidur terlebih saat sedang kalut seperti ini.

Namun nampaknya masih ada saja hal-hal yang mampu menganggu ketenangan Baekhyun. Ponselnya berdering. Setelah sekian lama sendiri, Baekhyun tak lagi disibukan dengan kegiatan bermain ponsel. Ponselnya sepi dari notifikasi apapun. Hal kecil yang bisa membuat siapapun jadi terbawa suasana melankolis khas orang-orang yang berstatus _single_.

Mungkin saja pesan itu berasal dari Minseok atau orang tuanya yang ingin menagih uang bulanan karena sebentar lagi gaji Baekhyun turun, atau bisa jadi pula rekan-rekan kerjanya yang bawel seperti Jongkook, Taehyung dan Jongdae.

Baekhyun membuka matanya malas. Mematikan lagu yang sedari tadi menemaninya dan menyadari sesuatu. Pesan dari nomor yang tak terdaftar di kontak. Mungkin berasal dari orang-orang yang ingin menawari pinjaman dana segar atau bahkan tipuan undian berhadiah.

Pesan telah terbuka dan Baekhyun menyesal telah menanggap remeh pesan dari nomor tak terdaftar tersebut.

" _Kunjungilah aku sayang. Sungguh, aku ingin melihatmu. Tepati janjimu untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita dengan menemuiku. Aku bahkan tak ingin sembuh jika belum melihatmu. Aku mempercayaimu sayangku Byun Baekboo."_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Hanya satu orang dimuka bumi ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baekboo dan itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollo…"

Entah tamparan keras macam apa yang harus Baekhyun dapatkan setelah ini, namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu percaya, disaat hatinya berteriak bahwa itu pasti berasal dari Chanyeol.

Hingga dering kedua berbunyi Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini bukan main-main. Bukan sekedar tipuan atau lelucon. Ini memang berasal Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya.

Pesan kedua berisi alamat lengkap kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun serasa ditarik kembali kepada kenyataan bahwa belum ada akhir dari perjuangan cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Love is fight.**

 **Fighting to be together**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pesan misterius yang ia sangat yakini berasal dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera melesat menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri lalu mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang ia punya. Baekhyun tak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Namja mungil itu segera bergegas. Ia bahkan dengan tidak rasionalnya menggunakan taxi untuk bisa sampai ke kediaman keluarga Park.

Bagi namja mungil itu, naik taxi adalah hal yang tidak rasional baginya. Ia miskin dan ia tak akan membuang uang hanya untuk sekedar menggunakan jasa taxi disaat ada alat transportasi masa lainnya yang lebih murah tarifnya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun bahkan tanpa ragu membuka pintu taxi yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari deretan kontrakannya yang kumuh hingga sukses membuat sang supir terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun tak perduli apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang supir hingga memarkirkan taxinya di tempat ini, namun dalam hati Baekhyun berdecak dengan kepercayaan diri penuh bahwa ini pasti sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Takdir yang mempermudah dirinya untuk bisa sampai ke kediaman keluarga Park dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namja yang ia cintai seutuhnya.

Bagi Baekhyun perjalanan terasa begitu lambat. Ia bahkan sempat meminta sang supir agar dapat mengemudi lebih cepat karena ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja mungil ini namun yang jelas tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan didalamnya. Ia begitu percaya diri disaat ia mendapatkan tamparan keras dari ayah kandung Chanyeol sewaktu di rumah sakit. Baekhyun juga diusir secara kasar dan tidak menutup kemungkinan hal yang sama pun akan terjadi dan mungkin Baekhyun tak memikirkan hal itu. Atau lebih tepatnya tak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Karena sampai tubuh mungilnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan pintu besi kokoh kediaman keluarga Park pun, hanya sosok Chanyeol yang memenuhi kepalanya dan hanya nama Chanyeol yang memenuhi ruang di hatinya.

Baekhyun menekan tombol yang terdapat pada intercom. Suara seorang yeoja menyahut pelan dan seketika mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia cukup mengenal suara ini dan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi saat tubuh jangkung Nana telah berhadapan dengannya.

Baekhyun serasa ditarik ke masa dimana ia memergoki yeoja ini berselingkuh. Menurut Baekhyun itu adalah tindakan paling kejam disaat ia juga pernah melakukan hal ini. Nana hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat ia mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun.

Sejenak membuat Nana merasa bersalah dan rindu sekaligus. Ia merasa bersalah karena ikut menyakiti Baekhyun dengan statusnya dan merasa rindu dengan wajah ramah dan senyum menggemaskan Baekhyun yang selalu menyambutnya kala berkunjung ke minimarket untuk berbelanja.

"Silahkan masuk Baekhyun-shii.."

Baekhyun tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Nana yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah nyonya rumah karena mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Ini bukan masalah besar memang tapi Baekhyun cukup sensitif. Hatinya bahkan sempat berdenyut nyeri karena membayangkan seberapa dekat Nana dengan keluarga Park hingga yeoja cantik itu tinggal satu atap dengan mereka.

Baekhyun tak mengerti apakah Nana benar adanya tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park, tapi apapun itu seolah telah memberi tanda bahwa Nana telah diterima baik oleh keluarga ini.

Apa pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan berakhir dipermalukan dengan kenyataan bahwa Nana dan Chanyeol memang telah bersama dalam ikatan yang lebih jauh? Entahlah.

Lalu apa arti dari semua ini? Apa arti pesan perjuangan yang Chanyeol kumandangkan untuknya?

Omong kosong? Seketika kepercayaan diri Baekhyun menurun sekalipun hati kecilnya tetap berteriak untuk selalu mempercayai cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Namun kegugupan itu tak hilang, lagi-lagi kadar kepercayaan diri Baekhyun menurun saat telah sampai di ruang keluarga.

Berdiri bak sang raja, Tuan Park dengan angkuh menatap Baekhyun. Sementara Nyonya Park duduk anggun di sofa tunggal dengan sosok Yoora dan sosok namja yang Baekhyun yakini sejak kemarin adalah suami dari Yoora tengah berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Nyonya Park duduk. Berdiri seperti dayang-dayang dan tak lama Nana pun berdiri bersebelahan dengan Yoora. Menambah kesan dinasti yang sangat kental, Baekhyun serasa memasuki masa abad kejayaan raja dan ratu Joseon sementara dirinya ini terlihat seperti rakyat jelata yang meminta belas kasihan dari pemimpin negerinya.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tatapan tajam Tuan Park sangat mengintimidasi sementara ekspresi Nyonya Park tak terbaca sama sekali. Yoora berserta suaminya dan juga Nana bahkan telah menatap Baekhyun kasihan, seolah bersedih dan mengucapkan kalimat prihatin sekaligus mengejek Baekhyun.

 _Tamatlah riwayatmu Byun Baekhyun._

Seperti itulah pemikiran Baekhyun yang sangat negatif pada keluarga ini.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, ekor matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol namun namja tampan itu tak terlihat. Dimana Chanyeol? Baekhyun rasanya ingin berteriak. Namun kita tentu tahu posisi Baekhyun. Ia kini berdiri menghadap Tuan Park yang dingin dan angkuh, jika boleh beranalogi Baekhyun terlihat seperti seekor tikus yang akan berhadapan dengan gajah. Salah gerak saja maka ia akan mati terinjak atau jika mau lebih dramatis, Baekhyun terlihat seperti terdakwa yang berhadapan dengan seorang algojo yang siap mengeksekusinya.

Kaki ayah kandung dari Chanyeol itu bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. Langkahnya membuat Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Tatap mataku jika sedang berhadapan denganku anak muda, kau tentu tahu cara bersopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua."

Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya pelan, menunjukan wajahnya pada Tuan Park. Mata namja mungil itu sejenak membuat Tuan Park paham bahwa ia ketakutan dan butuh perlindungan. Apakah setelah ini Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit kembali ke kontrakannya yang kumuh itu dan mengubur impiannya bersama Chanyeol?

Kita tentu menanti keputusan Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau datang?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya kembali dan menggigit bibirnya keras. Matanya telah memanas dan ia membenci itu. Apakah ia tak punya kekuatan sedikitpun untuk berani menghadapi ayah kandung dari Chanyeol itu? Baekhyun bahkan bermimpi bisa menjadikan namja paruh baya ini sebagai ayah mertuanya.

"A-aku ingin menemui Chanyeol."

PLAK!

Baekhyun telah oleng namun ia masih bisa bertahan dalam posisinya. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi hingga menetes. Sakit sekali. Ia mendapat tamparan setelah mengutarakan keinginnya. Hati Baekhyun hancur seketika.

Tuan Park tersenyum dalam hati. Mudah sekali meruntuhkan tekad Baekhyun yang begitu lemah. Beberapa kali tamparan saja maka Tuan Park yakin ia akan benar-benar lega karena Baekhyun tak akan menganggu putra kebanggaannya lagi.

Baekhyun balas menatap Tuan Park dalam diam. Bibirnya bergetar hingga nafasnya seolah berhenti saat pertanyaan menyakitkan mulai terlontar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Niat busuk macam apa yang kau miliki hingga kau berani menemui putraku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Apa yang dimaksud dengan niat busuk? Apakah di matanya ini tak tergambar ketulusan yang mendalam untuk Park Chanyeol seorang?

Baekhyun ingin menjerit karena hatinya tersinggung dengan kata-kata itu. Apa perlu ia menuliskan kata tulus untuk Park Chanyeol di keningnya agar semua orang tahu bahwa tak pernah ada niat buruk darinya untuk Chanyeol?

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Chanyeol, ia terluka dan-"

PLAK!

Kali ini lebih keras. Baekhyun oleng dan telah mundur beberapa langkah. beberapa tamparan lagi atau mungkin pukulan yang lebih keras nantinya pasti akan membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tumbang.

"Karena siapa ia terluka?"

"K-karenaku, a-aku.."

PLAK!

"KARENA APA?!"

"Karena melindungiku.."

PLAK!

Baekhyun jatuh. Ia tumbang dengan bekas luka di sudut bibirnya yang kembali terbuka dan meradang. Baekhyun menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Matanya telah memerah dan pipinya kirinya telah membiru. Tamparan itu tak main-main. Kepala Baekhyun bahkan seketika pening dan ingin meledak.

"Karenamu ia terluka dan kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu dihadapan putraku?!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat. Lengannya ditarik paksa untuk berdiri dan merintih hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan.

"BANGUN KAU! TUNJUKAN PADAKU WAJAH TIDAK TAHU MALUMU ITU!"

PLAK!

"TUNJUKAN WAJAH MURAHANMU YANG TELAH MEMBUAT PUTRAKU KEHILANGAN MORALNYA!"

PLAK!

BRUK..

Baekhyun kembali jatuh dengan mulutnya yang telah mengeluarkan darah. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tulang rahangnya tergeser. Baekhyun telah banjir air mata. Satu minggu penuh kekerasan yang harus ia hadapi. Apakah ia akan berakhir selamat lalu berlari menuju kantor polisi terdekat untuk mengadukan tindak kekerasan ini atau memilih pasrah? Mati ditangan ayah dari orang yang dicintainya terdengar sangat tragis. Batin Baekhyun melemah.

Ia tidak tahu malu, ia murahan, ia perusak moral Chanyeol.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMA PUTRAKU!"

Ia tidak pantas.

Baekhyun melemah. Air matanya telah menggenang dalam ketidak berdayaan. Tuan Park merasa lega. Sedikit lagi maka usahanya untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berhasil. Baekhyun akan menyerah. Namja mungil itu kelewat lemah bahkan untuk menandingi kekuatan tangan dari namja tua yang telah termakan usia.

Baekhyun akan berakhir? Apa perjuangannya berakhir?

 _Chanyeol… Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Aku juga mencintaimu sayang… Byun Baekhyun. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup dan memperjuangkan cinta kita._

 _Chanyeol…._

Nana mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat melihat Baekhyun kembali bangkit. Ia meringis melihat sebelah wajah Baekhyun telah membiru karena memar dan memerah karena bercak darah. Sungguh ia berharap Baekhyun akan menyerah, menyerah untuk Chanyeol karena Nana merasa ini sangat rumit hingga batinnya menjerit kearah Baekhyun untuk menghentikan semua kesakitan ini.

Namun Baekhyun tak berfikir demikian, ia mengutuk dirinya yang telah berfikir untuk menyerah bahkan menangisi dirinya yang lemah. Ia bahkan telah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk kuat dan tak seharusnya Baekhyun kalah.

 _Ini baru dimulai, kau harus kuat._

"A-aku mencintai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga mencintaiku."

PLAK!

Baekhyun seolah sedang menyiram kobaran api dengan minyak tanah. Mata Tuan Park menggelap mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu bahkan kini berani menatap matanya.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi yang telah menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Tuan Park sembari meringis. Menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mengapa anda memukulku? Apa anda melakukan hal ini pada semua orang yang mengaku mencintai putra anda?"

"KAU!"

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, kumohon. Kami telah bersama dan aku datang untuk menemuinya.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat siap menerima pukulan namun ia tak merasakan apapun di detik berikutnya. Hingga matanya terbuka Baekhyun melihat tangan Tuan Park mengantung di udara, tertahan untuk memukulnya. Baekhyun menghela napas saat Tuan Park telah menurunkan tangannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Nyonya Park menggumamkan namanya dalam keterkejutan, yeoja paruh baya itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun belum sama sekali menyadari apakah ada yang salah dalam ucapannya.

Kami telah bersama.

Sungguh kalimat itulah yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol terkejut bahkan hampir terkena serangan jantung. Keberanian Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu tak ada bedanya dengan perkataan Chanyeol dahulu.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol serasa ditarik kemasa dimana Chanyeol kembali pulang ke rumah sekitar lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol kembali setelah berita mengejutkan dari kepala sekolah sampai ke telinga mereka. Chanyeol bungkam dalam rasa sakit akibat kekecewaan yang ayahnya berikan untuknya. Hingga Chanyeol babak belur pun, namja tampan itu tidak sedikitpun mau menjawab status apa yang melekat pada dirinya dan Baekhyun. Seolah benar-benar melindungi Baekhyun dari amukan ayahnya.

Chanyeol hampir pingsan dan sang ibu menjerit. Mendorong tubuh Tuan Park untuk memberikan ruang agar Chanyeol bisa bernafas dan tidak mendapatkan pukulan lagi.

"Kami telah bersama.."

Kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol pingsan lima tahun yang lalu setelah hubungannya dan Baekhyun diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu kini kalimat itu Baekhyun ulang lagi dengan versi yang tak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja baik Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park dapat merasakan ada tekad dalam mata seorang Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu terlihat lelah dan ingin semuanya berakhir. Apakah hidup bersama putra kebanggaan mereka adalah akhir cerita dari cerita Byun Baekhyun?

Tuan Park menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sementara Nyonya Park sibuk berdoa. Berdoa pada Tuhan untuk yang terbaik bagi putranya dan tentu saja Baekhyun. Ia tak yakin Baekhyun bisa selamat dari amukan suaminya itu. Suaminya adalah pribadi yang keras, ia adalah namja yang tegas dan yang terpenting ia terlalu menyayangi Chanyeol hingga tak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa Chanyeol kedepannya. Itulah alasan terbesarnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kedua orang tuamu membesarkanmu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tidak pernah memprediksikan jika orang tuanya akan disebut oleh Tuan Park. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan yang sulit ditebak hingga dahi Tuan Park berkerut tak suka. Baekhyun demikian karena ia sedang bingung, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Orang tuaku, tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.."

Tuan Park tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa sangat direndahkan olehnya, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menundukan kepalanya. Ini mungkin soal derajat tapi Baekhyun tak pernah merasa keluarga Park ini berada diatas dirinya, Baekhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka setara sehingga bisa dapat terus bersama.

 _Bersama denganmu selamanya..Chanyeollo.._

"Orang tuamu tidak tahu apakah kau menyimpang atau tidak?"

Baekhyun ingin berteriak. Karena hal itu, karena hal itu ia ditinggalkan. Karena dirinya yang dianggap menyimpang maka kedua orang tuanya berbalik badan. Tuan Park nampaknya tahu betul kelemahan dari Baekhyun. Kelemahan terbesar dari diri seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah keluarga dan kesendirian.

Ia kehilangan keluarganya karena itu ia sendirian. Baekhyun memang tidak secara nyata ditinggalkan tanpa kabar oleh orang tuanya, ini tidak seperti kematian yang berarti perpisahan selamanya. Ia bahkan masih berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Saling bertukar pesan, menanyakan kabar satu sama lain meskipun di akhir percakapan kedua orang tuanya selalu mendesak Baekhyun untuk segera mengirimkan uang.

Ia tidak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya secara fisik tapi ia kehilangan kehangatan keluarga itu secara batin. Dibesarkan dan disekolahkan oleh sang nenek yang menyayanginya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dipaksa hidup mandiri setelah neneknya meninggal, membuat Baekhyun rindu akan keluarga. Mereka memang beberapa kali bertemu dalam pertemuan singkat dan wajah kedua orang tuanya pun nampak enggan.

Baekhyun masih bersyukur ia memiliki seorang kakak, namun apa yang bisa Baekhyun harapkan saat ini? Ia terusir dari rumah kakaknya. Baekhyun sudah tinggal disana sejak lulus sekolah dan nampaknya sang kakak ipar pun sudah muak dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu menundukan kepalanya. Ia ingin menjawab namun ia bingung.

"Ah aku mengerti, kedua orang tuamu tahu tentangmu dan memilih meninggalkanmu?"

Jika sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya? Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Tentu saja untuk menyiksa batinnya agar Baekhyun menyerah. Baekhyun menatap Tuan Park dengan mata yang memerah dan telah berkaca-kaca. Namja paruh baya itu mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tentu tahu apa jawabanku atas permintaanmu untuk menemui putraku. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan reaksi kedua orang tuamu saat mereka tahu kau datang kemari tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun."

Tuan Park mundur perlahan. Memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan namja mungil ini. Kaki Baekhyun melemas. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah memprediksikan bahwa orang tuanya akan disebut dan terbawa dalam masalah ini.

Sungguh Baekhyun tak pernah mengharapkan hal itu.

"Aku akan meminta kedua orang tuamu agar mendidikmu kembali dan berusaha menjauhkanmu dari putraku, Chanyeol!"

Keputusan dari Tuan Park yang penuh ketegasan itu tak ubahnya panggilan kematian bagi Baekhyun. Mata namja mungil itu terbelalak lebar. Terkejut bukan main terlebih setelah menatap Nyonya Park yang seolah menutup hatinya untuk bisa membantunya.

Ini bukan masalah menemui Chanyeol. Ini masalah kedua orang tuanya.

Kaki Tuan Park seketika memberat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebawah dan benar saja, Baekhyun dengan menyedihkannya berlutut memeluk kakinya dengan tangis yang tak terbendung lagi. Hati namja paruh baya itu merasa lega. Ia menang dari putranya Park Chanyeol. Namja mungil ini nampaknya tak mampu memperjuangkan cinta suci yang selalu saja Chanyeol kumandangkan dihadapannya.

"K-kumohon T-tuan jangan beritahu kedua orang tuaku k-kumohon.."

Tuan Park tak bergeming sementara Nyonya Park hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Air matanya telah menetes dan ia benar-benar tak sanggup. Hatinya terus saja bertanya-tanya apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Apakah Baekhyun menyerah?

"A-aku mohon.. jangan katakan a-ap-apapun pada kedua orang tuaku."

Baekhyun dilanda ketakutan yang amat nyata. Semua orang mungkin boleh menilai Baekhyun pengecut. Cinta dan kasih macam apa yang akan Baekhyun perjuangkan jika lagi-lagi ia kalah hanya karena ancaman kecil dari Tuan Park yang berkata akan melaporkan semua ini pada kedua orang tuanya?

Baekhyun bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih menyedihkan dari anak kecil yang menangis di kaki kakaknya karena tak ingin perilaku nakalnya diadukan oleh sang kakak ke orang tuanya.

Namun Baekhyun punya alasan. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Tuan Park akan mengatakan banyak hal memalukan tentang dirinya dan fakta ini akan semakin membuat kadar kebencian kedua orang tuanya semakin meningkat saja.

Baekhyun memang kecewa dengan keputusan orang tuanya yang berbalik badan atas dirinya namun Baekhyun tentu masih sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Cukup dengan diabaikan saja, Baekhyun tak akan sanggup jika orang tuanya itu membencinya.

Rasanya ingin mati jika saja hal itu terjadi. Baekhyun tak ingin dibenci dan dicaci oleh orang yang selalu ingin ia buat bangga. Ayah dan ibu kandungnya.

Baekhyun masih menangis hingga Tuan Park merasa celananya telah basah oleh air mata Baekhyun bahkan telah ternoda oleh darah yang mengalir dari luka disudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu ketenangan kedua orang tuamu dengan kenyataan ini asalkan kau menuruti keinginanku."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya pahit. Ia tahu. Ia telah menebak.

"Jauhi putraku Chanyeol."

…dan tebakannya itu tidak salah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Hatinya hancur lebur tak tersisa. Dadanya terasa perih dan nyeri seperti ditusuk oleh belati tajam hingga menembus ke punggungnya, untuk menarik nafas pun terasa sakit. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan balas menatap Tuan Park.

Membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan tatapannya yang putus asa. Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun akan tetap mendapatkan resiko yang kelewat besar dari pernyataan Tuan Park yang menyiratkan bahwa ia harus segera memilih. Memilih atas akhir yang sama yaitu kesendirian bagi Baekhyun.

Andai saja Baekhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol agar Tuan Park tidak memberikan pernyataan apapun pada kedua orang tuanya, maka Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan kebencian yang semakin menjadi dari orang tuanya tapi ia tak dapat menjamin hidupnya lebih baik tanpa Chanyeol. Ia akan kembali sendirian.

Namun jika saja Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol, maka ia harus merelakan diri untuk dibenci oleh kedua orang tuanya bahkan mungkin dihabisi oleh mereka. Lagipula sekalipun Baekhyun berdiri tegak untuk tak takut dengan ancaman Tuan Park, bukan perkara mudah untuk memperjuangkan cinta Chanyeol. Ini awal dari semuanya dan Baekhyun sudah harus mendapatkan ancaman yang besar. Kedua orang tuanya, itulah ancaman Tuan Park yang sangat memberatkan Baekhyun.

Namja tua itu tahu benar jika akal sehat Baekhyun akan memilih untuk menyerah karena itu lebih menguntungkan. Keras kepala tidak akan membuat Baekhyun lebih baik. Memilih Chanyeol dan membiarkan Tuan Park memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tak berarti Baekhyun bisa selamanya memiliki Chanyeol. Tuan Park sengaja membuat pilihan yang berat sebelah.

"Ak-aku tidak mungkin memilih."

"Hidup itu adalah pilihan Nak. Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku!"

Baekhyun tahu seberapa keras Tuan Park karena itu ia tak boleh bermain-main, tapi pilihan macam apa ini? Keduanya tidak membawa solusi kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu menghela napas, menatap Tuan Park dalam diam. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata hingga akhirnya Tuan Park mulai memelankan suaranya. Memberikan Baekhyun kejelasan akan pilihan yang akan diraih. Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut serasa ingin pecah dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku benar-benar mengerti perasaan orang tuamu dan juga perasaanmu. Aku mengerti itu karena aku mengalami hal yang sama begitupun dengan Chanyeol putraku."

"Pernahkan kau berfikir jika Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan, Nak?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang dungu. Entah apalagi yang harus didengar olehnya, Baekhyun sudah cukup lelah. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras oleh pemikiran tentang pilihan yang harus ia putuskan. Cepat atau lambat Tuan Park akan menagih keputusannya, mungkin setelah ia selesai berkata-kata.

"Jika saja Chanyeol memilih untuk terus berada di jalan yang sama denganmu, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuamu pada dirimu sendiri."

DEG

"Aku akan berbalik badan padanya. Aku dan istriku akan meninggalkannya hingga ia sendirian sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang tua, itu yang akan Chanyeol rasakan sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku cukup mengenalmu, aku mengenal dirimu dengan baik bahkan setelah lima tahun kau dan Chanyeol tak saling bertatap muka. Kau dan aku memiliki kenangan buruk, karena aku menganggap kau adalah satu-satunya tersangka dari berubahnya sikap putraku, Chanyeol."

Karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol berubah. Karena cinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintainya karena Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berubah hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang.

"Sehingga kau tentu paham seberapa benci dan kecewanya diriku padaku putraku sendiri jika saja ia lebih memilih bersamamu. Aku akan meninggalkannya dan Yoora putriku, kakak Chanyeol mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kakakmu lakukan."

 _Hentikan…_

"Chanyeol akan merasakan pahitnya tanpa keluarga sama seperti yang kau rasakan, Chanyeol akan merasakan sakitnya penolakan dari banyak orang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Kau mungkin berfikir bahwa semua akan terasa mudah jika saja kalian tetap bersama dan berdua. Tapi apakah kalian mampu menghadapi kesendirian itu? Terlebih tanpa keluarga?"

 _Hentikan…_

"Kau berkata bahwa kau mencintai Chanyeol. Kau menyayangi putraku. Lalu pertanyaannya, apakah kau sanggup melihat orang yang kau cintai dan kau sayangi itu mengalami kesakitan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan? Kau ingin Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama?"

 _Hentikan…_

"Pikirkan perasaan kedua orang tuamu, perasaanku sebagai orang tua Chanyeol dan yang terpenting perasaan dari orang yang kau cintai. Apakah kau tega?"

Tuan Park menghela napas panjang. Ini adalah penentu dari semuanya. Tolong jangan tanyakan kondisi Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu telah sepenuhnya jatuh lemas dari posisinya yang semula berlutut saat Tuan Park menyentak kakinya. Pegangan tangan Baekhyun terlepas sementara Tuan Park telah berdiri menjauhinya. Mendekati istrinya yang tengah duduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Namja paruh baya itu mengenggam tangan istrinya kuat.

Menanti Baekhyun yang telah jatuh mengenaskan dengan bahunya yang bergetar hebat itu menyuarakan pilihannya.

Ini sungguh dramatis. Baekhyun seolah dihadapkan dengan pilihan untuk jatuh kedalam sumur yang gelap dan menyakitkan. Jatuh bersama Chanyeol ataukah jatuh sendirian.

Jika saja ia jatuh bersama Chanyeol, maka namja itu akan mati bersamanya. Mati dalam kesakitan yang sama dengannya. Namun jika saja Baekhyun memilih untuk jatuh sendirian maka ia bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tetap bebas, disaat ia harus mati dalam kesakitan dan kesendirian.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Dadanya sesak bukan main, kondisi hatinya kini seharusnya tak dipertanyakan lagi karena semua sudah jelas. Perkataan Tuan Park dari awal hingga akhir memang telah melukainya. Tapi dari semua itu ada satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun serasa dicekik.

Pertanyaan tentang apakah Baekhyun tega membiarkan Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan?

Penderitaan dan penolakan ini ia alami sejak lama dan apakah ia tega membiarkan Chanyeol merasakannya?

Membiarkan namja tampan itu kehilangan keluarganya disaat Chanyeol begitu bangga dan bahagia bersama keluarganya. Baekhyun tahu betul seperti apa Chanyeol, namja itu selalu berbinar saat menceritakan kelembutan ibunya. Pelukan ibunya yang hangat dan nasihatnya yang membangun membuat Chanyeol luar biasa beruntung. Chanyeol bahkan pernah berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan ibunya itu tetap tersenyum dan akan setia menghapus air matanya kala bersedih.

Chanyeol juga selalu bercerita betapa membanggakannya sang ayah. Meskipun tegas dan sedikit galak, Chanyeol selalu merasa bahwa sosok sang ayah adalah sosok yang paling keren. Sang ayah sudah seperti pahlawannya yang paling hebat dan gurunya yang paling berjasa. Banyak pelajaran serta perlindungan yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari ayahnya. Sebagai putra satu-satunya Chanyeol menjadikan sang ayah sebagai idolanya dan cita-citanya adalah bisa hidup tangguh seperti sang ayah.

Lalu sang kakak. Namja itu selalu tertawa saat bercerita tentang kakaknya. Meskipun selalu jahil pada Yoora, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayangi sang kakak. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun demi membuat Yoora nyaman dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun berani menyakitinya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Chanyeol untuk melindungi kakak satu-satunya itu. Yoora harus bahagia sekalipun ia nantinya akan menjadi tanggung jawab bagi suaminya.

Potret keluarga Chanyeol yang begitu bahagia. Tegakah kau Byun Baekhyun membuat mereka semua menderita demi keinginan untuk memiliki Chanyeol?

"Bangunlah Nak! Tatap aku dan beritahu aku apa keputusanmu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu."

Seribu tahun pun tak akan cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk menentukan pilihan ini karena memang Baekhyun tak pernah mau memilih. Namun suara Tuan Park seolah membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata, Ia tatap seluruh keluarga Park termasuk Nana dalam buram karena air matanya sendiri.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit meskipun kakinya telah lemas. Seluruh tulangnya terasa patah dan persendiannya telah lumer. Ia menyedihkan dan Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya juga menjadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti dirinya.

 _Aku kuat Chanyeol.. Aku akan berusaha kuat.._

"A-aku ikhlas…"

 _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollo…_

"A-aku akan ikhlas meninggalkan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

 **Love is sincerity**

.

.

.

.

.

Kepasrahan telah melingkupi hati Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik. Sejak lama ia ingin yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya. Baekhyun berfikir seperti itu disaat ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang tergolong terbaik untuk hidupnya. Semula Baekhyun selalu berharap bahwa Chanyeol dapat menjadi yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya.

Menjadi akhir yang manis untuk semua kesendirian dan menjadi awal bagi kebahagiaanya yang nyata. Namun kini Baekhyun telah banyak belajar.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum ditengah kekalutan yang ia rasakan. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk percaya bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik sekalipun hatinya menjerit menginginkan Chanyeol. Ia mungkin mengingkari janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka tetapi ia tak mengingkari janji pada dirinya sendiri.

Janji Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri adalah membuat orang yang ia cintai bahagia. Chanyeol adalah orang yang ia cintai dan Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan seperti yang ia rasakan. Perkataan Tuan Park benar-benar mengingatkan Baekhyun pada saat dimana Chanyeol mengalami masa-masa sulit lima tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih bersama Chanyeol adalah sosok yang bisa dibilang paling terluka karena hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tak ingin hal itu terulang meskipun hidup bersama Chanyeol adalah impian terbesarnya.

Ikhlas adalah jalan terbaik. Ini yang terbaik. Baekhyun menginginkan yang terbaik dan bersama Chanyeol mungkin bukanlah jawabannya. Cintanya adalah keikhlasan.

Keputusan Baekhyun mungkin terdengar naïf. Banyak orang egois diluar sana, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk meredam keegoisannya. Lagipula Chanyeol begitu menyayangi keluarganya dan Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol beserta keluarganya menderita nantinya. Mereka akan berada di jalan yang berbeda bahkan saling bermusuhan karena keegoisan Baekhyun yang menginginkan Chanyeol berada disisinya.

Lebih baik ia mengorbankan hatinya yang sudah terlanjur rusak karena terlalu sering merasakan sakit.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun semula memprediksikan akan keluar helaan napas lega dari mulut kedua orang tua Chanyeol atau mungkin senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Tuan Park sekalipun Baekhyun tak pernah mau mengakui bahwa ia kalah. Ia hanya berusaha untuk ikhlas. Namun hal itu tak terjadi. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tak bereaksi apapun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nana. Yeoja ini, mungkin adalah yeoja beruntung yang nantinya akan mendampingi Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada yeoja yang kini justru sibuk terisak.

Ini sudah waktunya. Berlama-lama di kediaman Park akan semakin memberatkan Baekhyun. Setan bisa datang kapan saja dan mempengaruhi hati Baekhyun serta mengoyahkan keputusannya, sehingga pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini akan lebih baik, sekalipun ia tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Bertemu dengan Chanyeol akan melunturkan keikhlasannya. Jadi lebih baik tidak perlu.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar. Membungkukan tubuhnya sopan sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah anak muda yang tahu sopan santun dan mengerti bagaimana caranya hormat pada orang yang lebih tua. Langkah kakinya memberat saat itu juga hingga suara lengkingan Nyonya Park yang memanggil namanya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Yeoja paruh baya itu berjalan cepat kearahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludah panik. Ia telah mengikhlaskan Chanyeol, apakah Nyonya Park tetap tak akan membiarkannya keluar dengan selamat dari rumah ini?

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Matanya hendak menggelinding keluar bukan karena pukulan dari Nyonya Park seperti yang ia dapatkan dirumah sakit beberapa hari lalu.

Pelukan hangat itu Baekhyun rasakan nyata. Ibu kandung dari Chanyeol itu memeluknya erat seolah tak ada hari esok. Memeluknya sembari menangis dan mengumamkan nama Chanyeol berulang kali.

Siapapun di ruangan itu tak bisa memberikan Baekhyun kejelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun menatap bingung Tuan Park yang masih berdiri di posisinya. Namja paruh baya itu menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau adalah calon menantuku…"

Baekhyun tersentak. Kakinya melemas bahkan hampir jatuh dipelukan Nyonya Park. Apakah namja paruh baya itu mencoba mengeluarkan lelucon garing yang akan semakin membuat hati Baekhyun berantakan?

"Kau adalah pilihan putra kami sejak lama, Nak. Kau berhasil meyakinkan kami. Sebagai seorang ibu aku akan bahagia jika putraku ikut bahagia."

"Aku kecewa, aku kecewa karena putraku berakhir seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, karena aku terlalu menyayanginya. Aku akan ikhlas, sama seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Kau mengajariku tentang keikhlasan Byun Baekhyun."

"Bergegaslah Nak, temui putraku di tingkat dua kamar pertama."

Perkataan Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang saling bersahutan membuat kepala Baekhyun seketika _blank_ , ia lemas. Ia bahkan tak yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukannya. Nyonya Park memiringkan tubuhnya seolah memberikan akses yang lebih besar untuk Baekhyun bisa berjalan menuju tempat dimana kekasih hatinya berada.

Masih setia berdiri dibelakang sofa, Yoora dan suaminya nampak saling berpelukan. Yoora tak mampu menahan tangis bahagia sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Memberikan isyarat selamat datang pada pujaan hati sang adik dan hal tak berbeda juga ditunjukan oleh suami Yoora yang memberikan senyum hangatnnya. Baekhyun dibuat terharu melihatnya.

Nana pun tak ingin ketinggalan. Yeoja cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya keudara seolah memberi dukungan untuk Baekhyun sembari menunjukan senyum cerianya sekalipun masih tersisa jejak air mata haru di pipinya yang merona cantik. Sungguh siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini dan apa statusnya, Baekhyun belum ingin tahu lebih jauh.

 _Chanyeollo…_

Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun kembali menatap Tuan Park, namja paruh baya itu menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Ia bisa membaca keraguan di mata Baekhyun. Ia butuh diyakinkan kembali bahwa sebagai seorang ayah, Tuan Park sudah ikhlas dan menerima hubungan istimewa dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Keyakinan itu kini tak membuat Baekhyun ragu lagi. Di tengah langkah kakinya yang seolah melayang akibat rasa pusing yang ia rasakan dari tamparan keras tadi, Baekhyun terus melangkah menuju tempat dimana masa depannya berada.

Pintu terbuka dengan dramatis. Mata Baekhyun silau dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar itu. Dihadapan jendela, berdiri sosok Chanyeol yang tubuhnya seolah berpendar bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Dengan matanya yang sayu membengkak lengkap dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering, Baekhyun bisa melihat gerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang berlari kearahnya dengan air mata yang ikut menetes, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar larut dalam kegelapan yang menyergap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Izinkan aku untuk sekali saja egois… tangan ini mengepal saat mendengar teriakan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang mengarah padamu. Hatiku menjerit kala menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menanti… Ini perjuangan kita sayang… aku mencintaimu dan aku senang karena kau datang untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kau bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan hidupmu sesuai dengan caramu sendiri jika saja sosoknya lah yang terlihat dimatamu. Namun jika sosokku lah yang terlihat dimatamu setelah pintu kamarmu ini terbuka, maka kau tentu akan tahu apa yang menjadi keputusan Ayah.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sungguh apakah ini semua sudah berakhir? Apakah lembaran kisah sedihku ini telah usai? Lalu apakah lembaran kisah bahagiaku telah sepenuhnya menanti? Aku ingin bersamamu Chanyeollo… karena itulah aku berjuang.'_

.

.

.

 **For us, love is not based on romance, love letter, watching movie together, candle light dinner, or walks along the beach.**

 **Love isn't always perfect like a fairytale or storybook.**

 **And it's doesn't always come easy**

 **Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, struggle, and holding on.**

 **For us, love is based on care, sincerity and trust**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kata ini cocok untuk apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Di masa kesendiriannya dahulu, ia bahkan bisa menghitung setiap detik yang bergulir dengan helaan nafas bosan. Namun Baekhyun tak merasakan hal itu sekarang. Ia bahkan terkadang lupa waktu dan tak tersadar jika sore telah menjelang seperti ini.

Baekhyun menikmati secangkir teh hangat di dapurnya yang mungil. Dapur yang hampir seluruh perabotannya tertata rapi karena sang pemilik dapur nampak begitu enggan melihat dapurnya berantakan.

Tentu pemilik dapurnya bukanlah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan suka membuat sang pemilik dapur kesal karena kerap kali membuat kondisi dapur kacau karena ia malas membuang sampah bekas makanan atau mencuci piring kotor. Baekhyun terkikik pelan saat mengingatnya.

Baekhyun menyesap tehnya nikmat, ia sedang sendirian dirumah. Pendamping hidupnya belum pulang, Park Chanyeol mungkin akan pulang beberapa saat lagi karena jam kerjanya akan segera berakhir. Baekhyun berada disini pun dalam rangka menunggu Chanyeol pulang, menyambutnya dengan senyum, teh hangat dan kukis yang baru dibuat oleh Baekhyun bukanlah hal buruk. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus mencicipi kukis buatan Baekhyun yang masih hangat. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah hari untuk membuat kukis pertamanya itu. Rasanya tak terlalu buruk karena Baekhyun sudah mencicipinya.

Chanyeol tentu tak akan kecewa.

Sambil menunggu, mata kecil Baekhyun mulai menatap sekeliling. Mengucap rasa syukur adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun ucapkan setiap kali menatap seluruh sisi bagian dalam flatnya. Beberapa barang memang nampak bertumpuk karena ruang yang sempit, namun flat mungilnya ini tetap nyaman di tinggali. Rapi, hangat dan nyaman. Tempat tinggal impian Baekhyun pun terwujud.

Tidak besar memang tapi penuh kehangatan, adakah yang lebih baik dari semua itu? Walaupun hanya sebuah flat, bukan rumah mewah dengan lahan parkir yang luas dan beberapa mobil yang berderet rapi di dalam garasi. Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan hal yang muluk.

Langkah kakinya ringan melangkah kearah jendela. Ada jendela yang cukup besar di ruang keluarga yang berbatasan langsung dengan dapur. Baekhyun dapat menikmati pemandangan langit sore kota London yang indah ini.

London, kota impian dari pasangan hidupnya. Ingatkah kalian akan keinginannya dahulu?

Baekhyun sempat memekik terkejut saat mendengar keinginan Chanyeol itu. Tinggal di negara asing bukanlah hal mudah. Baekhyun sempat menolak sekalipun tinggal di London mungkin menjadi impian hampir semua orang. Namun keyakinan yang terpancar di mata bulat Chanyeol jelas membuat Baekhyun yakin segala sesuatunya akan terasa mudah jika mereka menjalaninya bersama.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Helaan napas itu kini bukanlah pertanda akan sesak di dadanya akibat rasa sakit. Baekhyun melakukannya di tengah rasa syukur yang ia rasakan. Apakah kebiasaan itu aneh? Baekhyun hanya sedikit terbawa. Ia pejamkan matanya, menikmati lembutnya hembusan angin sore hari yang sejuk saat ia mulai membuka jendela yang semula tertutup rapat.

Hingga bel pintu berbunyi Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dan membuka matanya perlahan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak pernah menekan tombol bel sebelumnya, Baekhyun tentu tak bisa menebak siapa yang kira-kira bertamu.

Matanya membulat senang saat tamu yang datang adalah kurir pengiriman barang yang memang sedari tadi telah ia tunggu.

"Dua paket untuk Tuan Byun, silahkan di tanda tangani." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sopan, mengambil kertas yang telah sang kurir sodorkan dan mulai menandatanganinya. Sebelum sang kurir pergi Baekhyun sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum manis.

Dua paket dari Korea Selatan. Baekhyun memekik riang. Berasal dari tanah kelahirannya, siapa yang tidak senang? Baekhyun senang bukan main.

Nama Park Yoora, tertera di paket pertama. Paket berukuran cukup besar, Baekhyun membukanya perlahan setelah yakin bahwa paket itu memang ditujukan untuknya. Setidaknya Baekhyun tak akan sampai hati jika paket itu ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik dibuatnya.

Satu buah celana denim dan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang sangat modis. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Memadankan kemeja itu pada tubuh mungilnya. Ukurannya pas dan Baekhyun benar-benar berterima kasih karena nyatanya Yoora belum lupa ukuran tubuhnya meski sudah hampir satu tahun tak bertemu.

 _Dear Byun Baekhyun…_

 _Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyunnie~ Semoga diusiamu yang tak lagi remaja, kau bisa menjadi lebih baik dan berbahagialah bersama adikku yang jahil itu hahahaa.. maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah yang mewah, tapi ketahuilah aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku merindukanmu!_

 _Salam rindu Park Yoora._

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, bibirnya sedikit mencibir saat melihat isi dari kartu ucapan yang ditulis oleh Yoora yang menyebut hadiah yang ia berikan ini bukanlah hadiah mewah. Yoora memberikannya hadiah dari brand ternama yang Baekhyun yakini pasti sangat mahal harganya. Baekhyun bahkan bingung di kesempatan mana ia bisa memakainya, takut rusak pikir otak polos Baekhyun.

Terlalu senang dengan hadiah dari Yoora tak membuat Baekhyun melupakan paket lainnya. Ini berasal dari seseorang yang kini Baekhyun kenal akrab bahkan saking akrabnya mereka sering bertukar pesan dan sering bercanda lewat _video call_.

Im Jin Ah.

Nama pengirim yang dahulu begitu menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun. Nama yang membuatnya sedih, jengkel dan marah disatu waktu. Nama dari seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh jangkung yang telah membuatnya salah paham. Nana, Baekhyun tertawa saat mengingat banyak hal tentang yeoja itu.

Nana adalah adik dari Im Jin Soo, suami Yoora. Ini tidak rumit bukan? Nana adalah kakak ipar Chanyeol. Disebut kakak ipar karena usia Nana memang lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa saat pertama kali bertemu, Baekhyun begitu familiar dengan wajah Jin Soo. Wajah Jin Soo sangat mirip dengan Nana begitupun sebaliknya.

Baekhyun sempat kecewa pada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol membohonginya soal status mereka, terlebih setelah mendengar alasan dibalik semuanya adalah agar mereka tak lagi bisa berhubungan. Otak Chanyeol dengan cepat berfikir bahwa mengakui Nana sebagai kekasihnya akan membuat semua selesai dengan baik. Chanyeol bahkan sempat berfikir jika Baekhyun pasti sudah menemukan pendamping baru untuk menggantikan dirinya.

Chanyeol tak ingin terlihat terlalu menyedihkan dengan fakta bahwa ia belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun sehingga ia dengan bodohnya berbohong. Nana tentu saja protes. Ia mengetahui itu setelah Chanyeol dengan gamblangnya meminta Nana agar tak marah dengan kebodohannya itu. Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu karena ia kelewat dekat dan akrab dengan Nana yang bahkan sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Park, karena kedua orang tua Nana dan Jin Soo sudah meninggal.

Setelah Jin Soo dan Yoora menikah, Nana juga diboyong ikut ke kediaman keluarga Park. Itulah penjelasan dari semua kesalahpahaman ini.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat mengucap kata maaf pada Nana. Mulutnya bahkan pernah menyebut Nana dengan panggilan jalang dan yeoja tak tahu diri saat ia mengira Nana selingkuh dari Chanyeol. Padahal Jaejin adalah murni kekasih Nana yang sebenarnya.

Nana menggelengkan kepalanya, ia justru lebih merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun kala itu karena tak bisa memberikan penjelasan pada Baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu harus mendapatkan rasa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya. Keduanya merasa bersalah, memutuskan untuk saling memaafkan dan kini telah berteman bahkan bersaudara.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa beruntung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kesalahpahaman dalam hidupnya berakhir manis dengan sebuah persaudaraan. Baekhyun bersyukur.

 _Dear Byun Baekhyun…_

 _Hai Byun Baekboo! Hahahaha aku masih ingat panggilan sayang Chanyeol untukmu Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak salah bukan? Baiklah, Selamat Ulang Tahun Baekhyun-ah~ semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu._

 _Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Chanyeol, lalu bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama untukku? Doakan aku agar Jaejin segera melamarku dan kami bisa menikah ^^ Sempatkanlah pulang ke Korea Selatan saat sedang liburan!_

 _Salam hangat Nana_

Membaca kartu ucapan dari Nana benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Baekhyun mulai membuka kotak berwarna jingga terang yang semula terbungkus kertas cokelat itu dengan hati-hati. Sebuah sepatu olahraga yang lagi-lagi berasal dari brand ternama. Baekhyun yakin sama mahalnya seperti hadiah yang Yoora berikan untuknya.

Sungguh Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana cara membalas semua kebaikan ini nantinya. Semoga Tuhan membalas mereka, doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Namja mungil itupun beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu tempat ia membuka semua paket berisi kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar dan langkahnya terhenti saat bel pintu kembali berbunyi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat kurir pengiriman barang yang sama kembali datang berkunjung. Kurir berambut pirang itu nampak menunjukan ekspresinya menyesal. Mengaruk tengkuknya pelan lalu mulai berbicara cepat dengan nafas yang memburu, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, bukan karena kemampuan berbahasa Inggris Baekhyun yang minim melainkan karena sang kurir menggunakan aksen _British_ yang terlalu kental hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sadar akan ekspresi bingung serta wajah oriental Baekhyun yang menandakan ia bukan berasal dari negara ini membuat sang kurir akhirnya meminta maaf dan mulai mengulang kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi dengan lebih perlahan.

"Maafkan saya, ada satu paket yang terselip Tuan, tertuliskan untuk Tuan Byun Baekhyun dan Tuan Park Chanyeol dari orang tua di Korea Selatan."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai tersenyum lebar.

"Ahhhh…. Paket untukku dan suamiku. Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Tanah tempatku berpijak kini adalah tempat yang dahulu kau impikan untuk terus menyuburkan cinta kita yang istimewa sayang. Ketika malam datang kita berbagi kehangatan hingga siang menjelang kau memberikanku sebuah kebanggaan yang sungguh nyata.'_

' _Kau mandiri, aku menyukai caramu menghidupiku hingga hidupku terasa demikian berarti. Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk mengulang kesedihan. Sekalipun mengulangnya, mungkin akan kugunakan untuk pelajaranku kedepan.'_

' _Sungguh aku berdoa, diriku ini tak akan berandai lagi untuk mengulang waktu dan berkesempatan kembali untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Aku tak menginginkan itu semua lagi karena kaulah yang telah mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk bertanggung jawab atas segala kesalahan yang kuperbuat.'_

' _Raga dan batinku ini memang tak sempurna untuk sebuah karya yang mampu membuat hidupmu menjadi luar biasa, tapi izinkan kesetiaan yang kumiliki mampu membuat hidupmu menjadi jauh lebih baik.'_

' _Adakah untaian kalimat di dunia ini yang lebih indah dibandingkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'? Kupikir ada. Bagiku ada. Kalimat 'aku akan memperjuangkanmu' adalah kalimat terindah dalam kamus hidupku.'_

' _Karena kini aku tengah merasakan manisnya hasil dari perjuangan cintaku padamu. Tentu dengan dukungan serta perjuangan cinta darimu yang tak kalah menakjubkan.'_

' _Sekalipun pada akhirnya aku memilih melepaskanmu demi kebahagiaanmu saat itu, namun akhirnya keikhlasan itulah yang membuat kita bersama saat ini.'_

' _Terima kasih telah ada untukku. Terima kasih telah menghapus air mataku dengan tanganmu yang hangat. Terima kasih telah menjadi sandaran bagi tubuh rapuhku. Terima kasih telah membuatku menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Terima kasih atas kesabaran yang kau miliki untuk menghadapiku yang menyebalkan. Terima kasih telah bertahan disisiku.'_

' _Dan yang terpenting, terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Seperti yang kau katakan, lilin bisa saja meleleh dan api akan padam. Namun cinta yang kau berikan untukku akan terus bertahan layaknya kobaran api yang menyala-nyala di hatiku'_

' _Terima kasih sayang..aku mencintaimu'_

 **A candle may melt and a fire may die, but the love you have given me will always stay as a flame in my heart. –Park Chanyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang…"

"Hm?"

"Ada paket untukku?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Tersenyum kearah sang suami yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Chanyeol pulang tak lama setelah paket yang ternyata berasal dari orang tua Chanyeol datang.

"Pakai pakaianmu dan kita buka paketnya bersama."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Sempat mengedipkan matanya jahil kearah Baekhyun. Menggoda pasangannya bukanlah hal yang buruk karena nyatanya kini Baekhyun telah memekik malu dengan rona merah dipipinya akibat tingkah jahil Chanyeol.

"Baiklah… kita buka sekarang!"

Chanyeol telah kembali. Baekhyun melangkah riang menuju tempat dimana ia meletakan paketnya tadi. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di dada bidang Chanyeol sambil sibuk membuka paket berbungkus kertas cokelat itu. Posisi Baekhyun yang benar-benar nyaman membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Berkali-kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang wangi khas shampo _strawberry_. Seleranya tak berubah, bahkan sejak mereka masih sekolah dahulu.

"Huwaaaaa…" Baekhyun memekik senang.

Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya mengirimkan sebuah _workpan_ berwarna hitam dominasi merah yang sangat cantik.

 _Dear Byun Baekhyun…_

 _Hallo sayang bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga baik-baik saja dan semoga paket kami sampai dengan selamat di tempatmu dan Chanyeol. Ayah dan Ibu sengaja membelikanmu workpan untuk belajar memasak. Masaklah sesuatu untuk Chanyeol, Nak. Anak itu masih saja mengeluh tentang dirimu yang belum pandai memasak. Semoga workpan ini bisa membantumu semangat untuk belajar memasak. Ayah yang sengaja memilihkan warnanya, apakah kau suka? Padahal Ibu ingin membelikanmu warna yang lebih cerah tapi Ayah mertuamu itu bersikeras untuk memberikan warna merah dan hitam untukmu. Semoga cocok, Nak. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Chanyeol dan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Chanyeol, sayang. Kami merindukan kalian._

 _Salam Manis Ayah dan Ibu Mertua._

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol setelah selesai membaca kartu ucapan dari mertuanya, sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa bersiul belagak tak peduli.

"Akhhh… Baek kenapa mencubitku?" Tingkah Chanyeol berbuah manis, cubitan keras di perutnya.

"Kau mengadu pada Ayah dan Ibu aku tidak bisa memasak? Aku bahkan membuatkanmu kukis hari ini.." Sahut Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tak enak hati. Ia hanya bercerita pada ibunya dan tak menyangka ibunya itu dapat dengan gamblang menuliskan ceritanya itu di kartu ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera mengecup kening Baekhyun. Tak ingin membuat pasangan hidupnya itu merajuk.

"Ini bagus untukmu agar kau bisa belajar memasak. Selama ini kau malas belajar kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikit banyak merasa termotivasi bahkan Baekhyun mulai terobsesi. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk bisa menyajikan masakan paling lezat untuk Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya nanti saat pulang ke Korea.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat Baekhyun tak menunjukan tanda-tanda merajuk. Satu kecupan kilat ia hadiahkan untuk Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja menolehkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memekik kesal merasa ciumannya telah dicuri.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol gemas, dan tingkahnya itu hampir saja membuat kotak hadiah dari mertuanya jatuh andai saja tangan Chanyeol tidak refleks langsung menangkapnya.

"Hampir saja jatuh…"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya kearah bawah, menatap kakinya dan mengambil sesuatu di kakinya. Sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat jatuh dari celah kotak hadiah yang hampir jatuh tadi.

"Hadiah tambahan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk segera membuka kotak yang kini digenggam oleh Baekhyun. Kotak yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding kotak hadiah pemberian Yoora, Nana dan mertuanya. Tertera nama 'Byun Baekhyun' disana, dan Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu. Tulisan ini tak asing, ia mengenalnya dan setelah membuka kotak itu, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Dear Byun Baekhyun…_

 _Baekhyun-ah, apa kabar? Ini Ayah dan Ibu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana? Apakah kau masih mengingat kami? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu, kau mungkin marah karena kami yang mengabaikanmu selama ini, Ayah dan Ibu minta maaf, Nak. Setelah hari bahagiamu dengan Chanyeol, kau pergi jauh dari kami. Tinggal jauh darimu membuat kami rindu Nak, tinggal jauh darimu membuat kami menyesal. Mengapa kami menyia-nyiakanmu selama ini?_

 _Kami hanya menjadikanmu objek kebutuhan kami, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan kami Nak, kekecewaan Ayah dan Ibu mungkin beralasan tapi bukan menjadi pembenaran atas tindakan kami yang mengabaikanmu._

 _Ayah dan Ibu banyak belajar. Keikhlasan yang dicontohkan oleh Ayah dan Ibu mertuamu akhirnya membuat kami mengerti. Mereka tersenyum menyambut Ayah dan Ibu, Nak. Kami benar-benar merasa bersyukur kau dipertemukan oleh jodohmu yang baik. Mereka mengizinkan kami untuk ikut serta menitipkan hadiah kecil kami untukmu._

 _Selamat ulang tahun Nak, apakah kau berfikir Ayah dan Ibu melupakan hari jadimu? Kami bahkan menyiapkan sup rumput laut di hari jadimu dan mungkin sekarang sup rumput lautnya telah habis saat kau membaca surat dari kami ini._

 _Terakhir Ayah dan Ibu mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu yang telah sabar menghadapi kami. Apa yang kau lakukan saat pertama kali datang kerumah mertuamu saat itu telah kami ketahui dari mereka. Kami tidak marah Nak, kami justru bangga. Kau kebanggaan kami, kebanggaan Ayah, Ibu dan kakakmu Baekbom. Kami minta maaf atas kesalahan kami, luka dihatimu mungkin telah sembuh namun tetap berbekas, izinkan kami menghilangkan semua bekas itu Nak, Ayah dan Ibu menyayangimu. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah kecil dari kami. Baekbom memilihkannya untukmu, ia benar-benar masih mengingat dengan jelas selera adiknya. Terima kasih._

 _Salam cinta dari Ayahmu dan Ibumu di Bucheon._

Surat itu terletak berdampingan dengan sebuah kalung berbandul hati yang sangat cantik. Hati dan cinta untuk Baekhyun dan namja mungil itu benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol memeluknya erat dalam rasa haru yang membuncah.

Setelah sekian lama, kebahagiaan ini datang. Lengkap dengan Chanyeol disisinya dan seluruh keluarga yang memeluknya. Ayah dan Ibu serta kakak tercinta menyayanginya ditambah lagi dengan kehangatan dari Ayah dan Ibu mertua serta Yoora dan Nana.

Adakah kebahagiaan lain yang belum Baekhyun rasakan?

Semua kini terasa lengkap.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, selamat atas kebahagiaanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Akhir yang indah bukan?'_

' _Kesendirian ini telah berakhir. Aku kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan aku benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.'_

' _Semua kini terasa lengkap dan kebahagiaanku telah sempurna. Sempurna karena keluargaku, keluargamu dan tentu saja dirimu Chanyeollo…'_

' _Terima kasih telah memberiku akhir cerita yang begitu manis. Aku kini begitu bangga menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah kisah hidup yang berakhir indah dan bahagia. Hanya ada kau dan aku dalam kisah ini. Kisah Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.'_

' _Hingga suatu hari nanti saat telah tiba halaman terakhir dari kisah hidupku, aku akan benar-benar tahu bahwa kaulah yang menjadi bagian paling indah dari kisah hidupku.'_

' _Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeollo yang kusayangi.'_

 **Someday.. when the pages of my life end. I know that you'll be one of the most beautiful chapters. – Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

You are My Boy Friend

.

I'm Fine

.

I need You

.

Sometimes, I just wanna sleep forever

.

Love is Sincerity

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi saya harus ngumpet di ketek Tao wkwkwk

Chapter ending paling panjang dan mungkin readers ada yang jeda dulu minum, makan atau mungkin buang air pas lagi baca chapter ini saking panjangnya wkwkwkwk

Saya ga tau kenapa di chapter kemaren pada banyak pengen Baekhyun mati atau sekarat atau koma tapi saya bikin Baekhyun baik-baik aja cuma bonyok doang fufufufufufu *tawa nista

Jadinya pas Baekhyun lagi mau nusuk perutnya, si Chanyeol langsung lari terus nahan pisaunya, kan Baekhyun megang gagangnya jadi Chanyeol megang bagian yang tajemnya *ngilu sendiri* terus juga disitu Chanyeol muter dan narik pisaunya supaya lepas, dan udah dijelaskan juga di chapter 4 kalo itu pisau lipat yang biasa di pakai buat motong buah dan setahu saya pisau yang biasa buat motong buah itu tajem banget, runcing dan tipis soalnya kan biasanya buat ngupas apel atau pear misalnya jadi kebayang kan tajemnya kaya apa *kalo dirumah saya sih pisau buah tajem, ga tau kalo dirumah readers sekalian bagaimana atau mungkin ada readers yang motong buah pake golok? *plak wkwkwkwkwk

Penjelasan untuk ff ini tentang keikhlasan, saya pake kata sincerity yang dikamus bisa juga berarti ketulusan tapi maksud sincerity di ff ini itu keikhlasan. Jadi sebelumnya Chanyeol udah ngomong sama Tuan Park, kaya udh semacam nego gitu deh soal hubungannya ama Baekhyun, dan Tuan Park itu kasih pilihan ke Chanyeol. Kalo Baekhyun bisa semacam lulus dari ujian yang Tuan Park kasih maka Chanbaek direstuin. Jadi sebenernya si Chanyeol sengaja nyuruh Baekhyun dateng dan udah tau juga Baekhyun dipukulin dari tadi, tapi dia diem aja dikamar sesuai perintah dan ternyata Baekhyun lulus!

Jadi ini soal keikhlasan gitu, saya ga mau terlalu detail jelasin maksud keikhlasan dalam ff ini. Biar readers aja yang berspekulasi sendiri alasan kenapa keikhlasan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bikin Tuan Park luluh dan akhirnya kasih restu hohohohohoho *tawa nista

Dan terakhir untuk penjelasan tentang mengapa di ff ini narasi tentang penyesalan Baekhyun dibuat berulang dan terus menerus, itu memang saya sengajakan hehe, karena saya ingin membawa alur yang bisa membuat readers sekalian selalu ingat akan kesalahan Baekhyun di masa sebelumnya ke Chanyeol di ff ini dan bisa ikut merasakan gimana rasanya dihantui rasa menyesal sampai akhirnya Cuma bisa berandai bisa kembali ke masa itu dan memperbaikinya lagi. Gitu ajasih wkwkwkwk supaya ikut ngerasain penyesalannya si Baekhyun kkkk kalo jadinya belibet, itu murni kesalahan saya *nangis bombay

Akhir kata terima kasih pada seluruh readers yang telah membaca dan readers yang telah membaca sekaligus memberikan review. Tak ada yang istimewa dari tulisan saya, tetapi kalian yang membuatnya menjadi istimewa *cieeeeeeeee* saya jadi bangga sama tulisan saya sendiri. Menulis ff adalah pengalaman pertama saya dimana saat saya menulis saya bisa langsung tau reaksi dari orang yang membaca karya saya dan terima kasih sudah membaca hingga selesai. Semoga akhir dari ceritanya dapat memuaskan dan sesuai. Terima kasih…

 **When two people really care about each other, they always find a way to make it work, no matter how hard it is. You know that I care for you, I will always be there for you because my heart is perfect when you are inside**

 **-LOVE CHANBAEK-**

* * *

Sign

Dara


End file.
